Finding You
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: They tried to tried to keep them away, stop thinking about each other. Stop wondering what could have been but Brooke and Lucas would always try to find each other. A thousand words but not one could explain they're love for each other. Not even a death, kidnapping, car accident, physio bitch can keep them away from each other. Brucas love story.
1. Seeing you

Have you ever heard of the red string of fate? The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul mate or a destined flame. That myth is similar to Brooke and Lucas, about how their love was eternal. They were at different places but loved each other at the same time, they could never be far. Brooke Davis is a fashion designer, she had the world at her finger tips but something was holding her back to move on with her life. Lucas Scott is a book writer, he writes about his undying love for Peyton Sawyer but he always felt that it wasn't meant for her, that his heart belonged to someone else. They don't know each other, they don't know each others names or even if they both exist in the world but fate would bring them together.

Brooke always wanted to be someone, she wanted people to know her name and wanted people to remember who she was when she died but she never grew up from high school. She was still the same Brooke but she can't remember. She walked up to the mirror, her reflection was UN easy. Her skin was so soft and toned, her beauty could make the sun shine if she wanted to. She touched her lips, feeling a tingle like someone has just kissed her. She moved down to her arm, softly touching them. She could feel his his hand rubbing down on them, it made her shiver as he touched her but he wasn't there. He was never there, it was just a thought in her mind but she felt like she could feel this stranger. She could feel him down her thighs and up to her waist. Who was she feeling? She would always feel this when she woke up, every time and made her guess who she had been with. She hasn't had sex for a while now. Brooke closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her body. She could see him, she could finally see him. He was tall, taller than her. He had this amazing smile and his laugh, he never really laughed; he just chuckled. She could feel him, his arm reaching out for her waist; pulling her closer to his body. He went down to her neck, soft kissing her lips. Brooke placed her hands in his hair, his hair was dirty blonde. His glassy blue eyes stared down at her. Brooke quickly opened her eyes, breathless. Was it just a dream? It must have been because she has never seen that man in her life. She rose up a part of hair near her ear, there was a large scar. Her mother told her that she was in car accident, Brooke looked at it for some reason. She felt like a part of her life was missing, a part that was really important to her. She always wondered who that boy was that she has been seeing but she she blocked him off. There was a sudden knock at her hotel door, she walked over to answer it. Mouth busted through the door before she could even ask who it was. Brooke moved back so she wouldn't get hit in the face. Mouth looked around the hotel room, it looked like an apartment. Mouth and Brooke have been friends ever since he moved here, her mother showed her to him; hoping that they would become more than friends but that never happened. Brooke crossed her arm when she shut the door behind him. Mouth walked over into the living room, everything seemed so dark. He looked over behind him at Brooke.

"When are you ever going to come to your senses and move in with me?" Mouth questioned her, he has been forever trying to get her to come live with him. He thinks that Victoria is a bad mother for Brooke.

"Why? So I can see you and Millicent kiss all day?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, opening the refrigerator door. She looked at the clock near her big screen television on her glass stand. The leather couch goes perfectly with the television. She didn't have much in her apartment, she usually didn't stay here that much. Her clothing line was always her home, she'll come to it every night. Brooke quickly grabbed a banana and her coffee, Mouth quickly stood up. Brooke looked up at him, he was wearing a tux. Brooke stopped moving around, she narrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you all dressed up?" Brooke struggled to put her high heels on.

"Brooke, it's your big night." Mouth said excitedly, Brooke looked outside. It was night, she had been asleep all day but getting ready at the same time. She was getting distracted with dreams that she has been having about this boy.

"Right." Brooke huffed, she ran to her hallway closet; looking for her fur coat. It was outside at New York, no one could survive the night. She couldn't help but think about the strange man again, Mouth could see it on her face.

"Thinking about the strange guy again?" Mouth asked her, he walked over to her.

"Yea, he's always there. I can't even remember my high school experience...Did I fall in love?" Brooke shrugged her shoulder. Mouth didn't want to speak, he was keeping secrets from her. He wanted to tell her everything but her mother would have his head.

"Your like the sky and his the satellite." Mouth quoted from a song. Brooke stopped what she was doing.

"Mouth, this is serious...and weird. Why am I dreaming about a guy? I see his face, I can feel him but I don't know his name." Brooke opened the door with her purse and keys in her hand.

"Maybe you should ask your mother." Mouth walked out of the apartment, Brooke followed him to the limo. She had to find out who this guy was and what he was doing inside her head but a part of her didn't mind. Mouth looked up at the stars, wishing that he was in sky about right now. He knew that all night, Brooke was going to have questionable look on her face and memories that she was having on his was getting worse. Mouth waited until Brooke was fully inside the car until he was beside her. Her mother was already in the limo, her legs were crossed and she looked pissed off but that's always how she looked.

"What is she doing here?" Brooke looked over at Mouth.

"She wouldn't leave." Mouth shrugged his shoulders, he put headphones in his ears; he knew that they were about to argue. Brooke focused her conversation with her mother, Victoria looked extremely confident in herself.

"This is my fashion show, a lot of people are going to be here and I don't want you in the limo with me." Brooke growled at Victoria.

"You can't just kick me out on the street, Brooke." Victoria rose her shoulders a little.

"We can make arrangements." Brooke rose her eyebrow, dangerously. Victoria sat back in the seat, she wished that her daughter was more loving and was more like her. She thought that Brooke wasn't ready for this big screen access.

"Having dreams about that boy again?" Victoria smacked her lips. Brooke already told her mother before, she didn't think that she was listening. Brooke looked down at the drinks that were in the limo, she grabbed a peach Amsterdam and started to drink. "Oh, Brooke. It's your fashion show like you said." Victoria smirked, she wanted to get under Brooke's skin. Victoria pulled out her red, hot Victoria secret lip stick and rubbed it against her lips.

"I didn't want you here mother," Brooke said quickly. "I didn't invite you." Brooke grinned her teeth.

"I know, Darling. I invited myself." Victoria looked at herself in the mirror, she could tell that she was aging. Brooke leaned in towards her mother, staring at her face but near her chin.

"Is that..." Brooke squinted her eyes, looking closely at her mother. "A wrinkle?" Brooke asked her mother, Victoria pushed Brooke away from her face. Victoria rushed the mirror to her chin, looking around her thin chin. There was no wrinkle, no mark, not even a pimple. Victoria slammed her mirror on the seat, pulling her hair back.

"Alright, Brooke. Since you want to play this little game." Victoria smacked her lips, leaning closer to Brooke.

"What game?" Brooke rolled her eyes, all she wanted was her mother to leave but Victoria is in her life now, and this is the only chance that Brooke could get to feel what its like to have a mother.

"This silly game," Victoria raised her hands in the air. "With you and this BOY in your dreams-" Victoria was cut off by the car door opening. The crowd cheered from the outside, flashes were blocking Brooke from seeing anything. Brooke looked at her mother before she cold take Mouth's hand.

"He's not just some boy." Brooke's was deeper and strong than usually was when she was talking to her mother. Brooke grabbed Mouth's hand and shut the door behind her, she always liked having the last word. Victoria sat back in her seat, Brooke was getting curious and worse with questioning. They would have to tell her at some point, the secret that they have been keeping from her all these years.

* * *

The wind blew against the window, the rain hitting people like gun shots: with those are the people that stay up at night. Have you ever stayed up because you couldn't sleep, well...there is a myth said stated that if you can't sleep at night then someone is thinking about you, wondering how your day has been. Lucas had problems sleeping but then those are the days that he sleeps like a baby. This night was one of those days, he walked into his empty kitchen. The floor was cold from the cracked window above the sink where their was a pile of dishes. He placed his hands on his hips, wondering what he was going to do with this old house but this is what Peyton wanted. He felt like he loved her, that he loved her all his life but something was missing and he could feel it. He leaned against the counter, watching the rain pour down the window and as the trees danced around in his back yard. It calmed him down, he closed his eyes. Her smooth skin brushed against his shoulder, making him look at her. He could see her very clearly, the color of her eyes, the dimple in her cheek. Suddenly, he could hear the rain drop down on their heads: Brooke screamed with excitement.

"Don't you think we should get out of here?" He asked her, blocking the hard rain from his hitting his face. Brooke ran up to him, holding Lucas by his arms.

"We were supposed to see the comet together, you promised." Brooke frowned at him, Lucas thought for a second. She was so beautiful, he couldn't say no to that face. He wanted to have children and grow old together, he could still feel the pain as if she was gone. Brooke backed away from Lucas, as she started to dance in the rain. "Oh, C'mon..." Brooke pouted as Lucas looked unsatisfied. "Come on Broody." Brooke teased, Lucas leaned a little closer to Brooke's direction. He chuckled, he crossed his arms so that he could contain his warmth.

"You haven't called me that in years." Lucas smiled, Brooke stopped dancing.

"We..." Brooke cleared her throat. "We are finally happy, right?" Brooke asked, taking his hand and holding it against her chest. Lucas looked down and back up at Brooke. He was so in love with her that he could barely explain it, he just wanted to giggle and scream "I love Brooke Davis!" out loud. Lucas took Brooke's hand, she waited for the answer. He could tell that she was waiting for him to pick her up off of her feet.

"Right." Lucas smiled, "I love you...Brooke." He wanted the words to be slow and sweet, that she would know that he actually meant it.

"Do you promise?" Brooke asked him, that's the only hold that she had on him...the promises. The promises that could keep them safe, she believed that it could keep them safe and be alive again in each others hearts. She would always believe that a promise that would bring them together, in hope of an unbelievable love. Lucas shot up from his sleep, Peyton was hovering over him. She placed her small fingers on her hips, she would always see him like this and about him dreaming about a girl that wasn't her. Lucas was caught, he didn't realize that he dropped to the ground and fell asleep.

"It was her...again...wasn't it." Peyton asked slowly but it was more of an statement, she knew the answer to that already. Peyton walked away from him, holding on tight to the ring that he gave her. Lucas quickly stood up, trying to think of apologizes that he could say to her. Something that he could say that would change her mind about this girl in the back of his head. He followed her in the living room, Peyton sharply turned around with her arms crossed. The house was so empty and cold, they had just moved in to their house. "We are getting married in a few days." Peyton didn't want to yell at him, she knew it would never get anywhere.

"I know that Peyton but I can't control what's in my dreams...not anymore." Lucas whispered, Peyton laughed at his excuse. He had an excuse for everything, she was trying so hard to get this girl out his mind. He could never find out what her name is, it wasn't healthy for him. He had to move on for what seemed like forever ago. Lucas looked at the clock, he was running late to his interview. Peyton noticed that he was watching the time and not at her.

"When are you ever going to love me?" Peyton shrugged her shoulders, Lucas shot back his eyes at her. He loved her but he didn't know if he was in love with her. He didn't know what the girl meant in the back in his head but he believed that it was sign. A sign that told him that Peyton wasn't the one for him, there was someone out there for him.

"Maybe we should...cancel the wedding." Lucas mumbled under his breath. Peyton was taken back by the words that came out his mouth, cancel the wedding. That was the bed solution that he could come up with. Peyton had words coming up from her throat but she couldn't speak but her body moved before her mouth did. She slapped him. Hard. Lucas lost his balance for a second but regained control, he looked up at her.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH A GIRL THAT'S IN YOUR DREAMS?!" Peyton yelled at him, she stomped her foot. "Lucas, I have been fighting for you. Why the hell would you do this to me?" Peyton was asking the questions but wouldn't let him speak. She stopped talking, she was getting stressed about nothing. She took a deep breath and looked over at the clock again. "Your going to be late for your interview," Peyton started to walk past him but then stopped. "This isn't over." Peyton pointed at him and walked into the back room, she slammed the door behind her. Lucas quickly gathered himself together, he wanted to look perfect and professional for his interview with E! News. They wanted to hear about his new movie and his new book coming about, the only true thing about that is his movie. He wasn't thinking about writing a book, the first book that he published was when he was in high school but he doesn't remember any of that. His mother told him that he was in a terrible accident but she wouldn't tell him nothing else. He always wanted to know about that part of his life, was in love? Did he play any sport other than basketball? His mother just looked at him and kept her mouth shut. He pulled up to Skills' house, waiting for him to come outside. Lucas focused on the girls face that he could still see in the rain. He didn't even know her name and it was just so weird to him. Skills opened the car door, snapping Lucas from his day dream. Skills carefully slid his way into the car, he noticed the worried look on Lucas' face. Skills pulled his suitcase between his legs, holding onto papers.

"You were dreaming about the girl?" Skills carefully asked.

"Yup." Lucas started to back out of his driveway, leaving a curious woman outside on the porch. Lucas turned around and started to go to the head-quarters of E! News. Skills knew more about Lucas' past than anyone else ever did, Karen asked Skills to keep everything a secret. Lucas pulled up at the airport.

"Did you tell your wife that your going to New York?" Skills grabbed his suitcase and walked into the airport with Lucas. As they were walking into the plane, Lucas never answered his questions. He didn't want to think about Peyton, he loved her...of course but it seemed like everything time he asked a question, she would lie about it. He wished that there was something more to Peyton, that he could find out her secrets and get to know her better. After the four years they have been together, he doesn't know that he could trust her. Lucas found his seat, Skills quickly sat next to him.

"I keep seeing that girl, Skills." Lucas turned to him, Skills took out his ear pieces. Skills couldn't say anything, he couldn't even talk about it but he knew that Lucas would want to find out someday. It was incredible that he could remember all of these things now.

"Maybe you should talk to a doctor...a doctor might help get her out of your head." Skills slowly put the ear pieces back on before he could answer more questions. Lucas looked out the window as they began to be above the ground.

"That's the problem, I don't want to forget about her." Lucas whispered to himself. Lucas had finally arrived to New York, he was afraid that he was going to rub off with the wrong people. He heard the New yorkers were worse than Russians. Lucas arrived at the E! News head quarters, the place was so big and welcoming. When he walked through the glass- double doors, people already knew his name.

"Hey, Mr. Scott." They said to me as they walked past. A woman came up to him with a clip board and a pencil, her hair was tied up in a bun and she had this amazing smile. She looked over at Skills with a nervous look on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Scott." She welcomed him, she held out her hand for him shake. Lucas paused for a moment and shook her hand, the woman walked over to Skills side and started to whisper in his ear. Lucas continued to walk around the building, looking outside at the thousand of fans waiting for him. They were holding up neon signs that said "Marry Me" and other crazy things. Millicent leaned into Skills' ear, so that he could hear her whisper to him.

"Brooke is going to be here in five minutes." She said quickly watching Lucas' every move. Skills stopped for a moment, his heart started to race out of control. If Brooke and Lucas ever faced each other, they would all be dead.

"We just have to keep them away from each other." Skills walked up to Lucas as he looked outside. Millicent finally walked away from staring at them for a few minutes. Millicent walked out of the big office and into the main hallway, people were running around trying to get things together. They looked like they'd had everything in control but Millicent didn't. She had to keep Brooke away from Lucas, she could figure out a plan before she could get here. Millicent looked at her watch, she had ten minutes to spare until she gets here. Millicent heard the ding to the elevator, signaling her to look up. The silver doors slowly opened and Brooke came out with Mouth behind her. They seemed to be arguing about something, Millicent breathing became faster and not steady.

"Your early?" Millicent questioned her. Brooke stopped talking, handing Mouth her things.

"You should always be early to an interview," Brooke started to walk up the stairs to the main office where Lucas was. "This is big, Millicent. Really big." Brooke smiled with excitement. Brooke immeditaley walked into the huge office, Mouth stayed beside her making sure that she doesn't run into Lucas. Brooke walked over to the big glass window, that mostly covered the whole office. She looked down at the screaming fans, some of them had signs about her and signs about Lucas. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows with confusion.

"Who's Lucas?" Brooke pointed at the signs outside. Mouth swallowed his bottom lip to keep him from saying anything. Sweat climbed down his back and from his forehead to his mouth.

"Brooke ." A woman said her name. Brooke turned around without getting her answer first. "Come to the studio with me, they're ready for you." She smiled.

* * *

Lucas focused on his remote for a moment, he had a strange feeling when he was at the New York. It was weird for him. The girl in his dreams, she showed him more than just love. He could feel something with her, he only dreamed of her and if he wasn't dreaming; he was thinking about her. There was a slight knock at the door, Skills walked in without waiting for Lucas to tell him to come in. Peyton walked into the kitchen, fixing her a glass of water. She finally walked over to Lucas with him wrapping his arm around her.

"How was it?" Peyton asked him. Lucas paused for a moment, he turned on the television and waited for his interview to come on.

"It was okay, it was very...strange. I like it here...New York isn't for me." Lucas chuckled, the interview started to slowly start. Lucas focused on the interview with him and Mrs. Long. He looked at himself, studying his every move. He looked incredibly uncomfortable in the interview, Peyton laughed at that. "I was very uncomfortable." Lucas smiled at Peyton. The woman began talking about his childhood or at least what he could remember. The woman pulled up her chair closer to him, listening to him explain about how he doesn't remember anything when he was in high school. They continued the conversation about his life and what he's going to do with all his money. The interview was over, Lucas walked into the kitchen fix popcorn until he heard a similar voice on the television. He quickly turned around, Peyton and Skills were frozen up in the moment. Lucas walked up to the television in shock of what he was seeing, the girl in his dreams; she was real. Lucas turned to Peyton and Skills, he wanted to know everything. Lucas didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should yell at them or just have a panic attack. Skills looked up at him.

"Her name is Brooke Davis." Skills informed Lucas.

* * *

Mouth ran into Brooke's apartment, wondering what was going on. Brooke texted him talking about it was emergency, he didn't know how to take it. He turned left to see Brooke standing up pacing around the room. He looked over at the paused television, it was Lucas talking about how he doesn't remember anything from his teenage years. Brooke closed her eyes for a second, hoping that she would wake up any minute.

"Brooke-" Mouth tried to say.

"No, listen." Brooke played the interview. Lucas continued to talk about his accident, it was similar to Brooke's. She thought that this was insane but this was only part of it. There were more secrets that she didn't know about. The man that she has been dreaming about is real, it was a dream...it was memories. Mouth put his hands in his pockets, he had to come out. Lucas probably had already seen it and they must be freaking out as well.

"He's name is Lucas Scott." Mouth bit his lip.


	2. Comes and Goes

Brooke was filled with anger and confusion, mostly her hands were numb. The only thing that she could do right now, was work. She was working her ass off, she was making designs, firing people, hiring new people, having interviews. She was doing whatever she could to get her mind off of the guy, Lucas. He was more realistic when she saw him on the television. She walked into her office and quickly shut the door behind her. She slammed her notebook on the ground, slowly walking to her huge window looking outside. A drift came to her shoulder, she rubbed it; trying to make herself feel warm again. She looked down at the small people, power walking to their jobs or trying to find their love that they let go. Brooke has seen marriage proposals, people reuniting with each other. She even saw a man pour his heart out to a girl that has already moved on. She always wondered why she hasn't fallen in love, it was hard too when your as famous as her. Everyone wants to be with you and they already love you but they really don't know who you are. She couldn't trust anyone that she hasn't already known. Brooke walked over to her desk, sitting on it. She looked over at the remote, the interview with E! News was having a re-run with their conversation. She was tempted to see what this boy was all about, she wanted to know who he is and if he sees her in his dreams as well. She turned on her television without thinking about the consequences and tuned into his voice. His voice made her smile, she was actually smiling and she could laugh if she wanted to. She noticed that he was talking about how he was getting married in a few weeks but he really talked about his fiance. Brooke stood up, walking closer to the television. She must know him, he had the same accident as she did when she was in high school. The door opened to her office, her mother came stomping in. Victoria quickly grabbed the remote from Brooke and turned the television off, she didn't have a reaction.

"Do you want to explain mother?" Brooke questioned her, raising her eyebrow. Victoria wasn't going to say anything about this boy or what he has to do with her life. She was trying to keep Brooke safe and if they meet each other, they wouldn't be.

"Explain what, Brooke? That you've been having dreams about a celebrity?" Victoria sat down in a brown leather chair that Brooke bought with the company's money. Brooke walked over to her seat, crossing her legs. "This boy is nothing, he means nothing. You have just been having dreams about him, its normal for a girl." Victoria sat her purse down next to her.

"I haven't been fangirling over him, I didn't even know his name!" Brooke yelled at her, leaning against her desk.

"You have too, it's okay if you have the hots for a...nobody." Victoria shrugged her shoulders, Brooke and Victoria stood up at the same time. Brooke walked over to Victoria.

"What are you keeping from me?" Brooke asked. Victoria looked at Brooke up and down, she cupped her hands around Brooke's face.

"Nothing, Dear. This boy is everywhere, you must have seen him and started to dreaming about him." Victoria pulled away from Brooke.

"I'm going to find his number and I'll call him." Brooke walked over to her phone, she was going to ask Millicent to find his number.

"And do what?" Victoria walked over towards Brooke, grabbing the phone. "Ask if he's been dreaming about you as well?" Victoria hung up the phone before anyone could pick up. Brooke didn't belive any of it, it wasn't just some girl crush. She could feel something with him, even though she can't really touch him. Victoria picked up her black purse from the chair and looked back over at Brooke. "Mouth is taking you to lunch, he's waiting down stairs." Victoria opened the door.

"and maybe he can give me an explanation." Brooke quickly said before her mother left. Victoria stopped before leaving, she didn't even look at Brooke.

"I doubt it." Victoria had a hold on Mouth and everyone that was involved with Brooke and Lucas. Victoria walked down stairs where Mouth was waiting, random people were sitting with him. Victoria walked up to him. "You were supposed to keep her away from him." Victoria grinned her teeth, Mouth rolled his eyes. The people felt awkward while they were yelling at each other. "They weren't supposed to see each other." Victoria yelled at him. Mouth stood up seeing Brooke come down the stairs, she didn't see Victoria talking to him.

"I don't care anymore." Mouth whispered in her ear.

"Don't let her think about him, by the end of the day she shouldn't know his name." Victoria warned and quickly walked away before Brooke could see her. Her hair was perfectly straight and down to her shoulders, she looked older than she did yesterday. He hadn't seen her since she kicked him out of her house a few weeks ago. He wanted to tell her everything, it was so bundled up in his system that he could barely breathe. Mouth held out his hand, walking down the main street of New York. He wanted a day with just him and her, having the time of their lives like they used to and they loved it. He watched as the sun shined in her eyes and the wind blowing into her hair. She looked like a run away model, he liked her new hair cut. They walked into a private coffee shop, it looked similar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. They sat down at an empty table near the window, paparazzi took pictures of them until Mouth had enough and pulled the curtains down. They were still yelling her name and asking if they were dating, her fans were screaming her name. Brooke stared at him as he poured a lot of sugar in his coffee. Brooke moved her coffee around, thinking about Lucas Scott. She would mix their names together, thinking about their past lives together.

"I know that me and Lucas knew each other." Brooke blurted it out, Mouth couldn't look up at her. He couldn't look into her eyes and tell her that she was wrong. He focused on mixing his coffee and making it perfect to where he could finally drink it.

"Oh, yea?" Mouth rose his eyebrows, trying to look confused.

"How did you know his name?" Brooke leaned in towards him, he had to think fast. There were so many things flying through his head and he only had to say one thing.

"I saw his name on the sheet, the time sheet. Where we had to figure out...what time you should be there...I saw him name." Mouth chocked on his words, Brooke could tell that he was lying but wasn't going to get answers from him. Brooke leaned back against the chair and looked around the cafe. She was more afraid to know this person, I know who he truly is. What if he is a bad guy?

"I'm not hurting myself, if that's what your thinking." Brooke tried to think of reasons of why he would lie to her. The person that has been there for him.

"I know that but...that's the truth. I don't know him." Mouth shrugged his shoulders, he quickly looked away from her.

"Why are you lying to me?" Brooke stood up, she was ready to go. She could still hear her fans screaming her name, they thought that she had the perfect life. The perfect family and the perfect home but she had none of that. She was so broken inside and confused.

"You need to let go, Brooke. It's just a crush." Mouth shrugged his shoulders, Brooke was sick of people saying that. She was slowly catching up, Mouth must have talked to her mother before he talked to her. Mouth was supposed to be her best friend and he was saying the same things that her mother was telling her. Mouth didn't look into her eyes anymore, her face was burning with anger and betrayal. He wanted to say that he was sorry but she would ask 'for what?'. For a lot of things.

"It's not a crush!" Brooke stood up, grabbing her jacket. Brooke put her designed glasses on and looked out the window. Flashes started to burn her small little eyes but the glasses helped. She looked back at Mouth, they didn't understand her and what she was feeling. They didn't understand anything, they couldn't feel what she felt. It was more than just a crush and she knew that. It was more than just a dream, they were keeping something from her. "You don't understand...I-I can see him- I can feel him." Brooke tried to explain, she talked to her hands when tried. She thought if she moved with her body more that they would understand how she was feeling and that she was telling the truth. Brooke walked away from him, she didn't want to listen to what he had to say because he would just be another lie. She wasn't going to get anything from him or her mother, she had to go public and look for someone that knows him. The cameras flashed in her face, people were lining up to get an autograph.

"Are you and your friend, dating?" A reporter ran up to her to ask.

"No..." Brooke walked over to her car. "We broke up." Brooke stated, talking about her relationship with Mouth and her mother.

* * *

Nathan walked over trying to look for Haley. Haley and Nathan saw the interview and they knew what Lucas wanted but they couldn't tell him anything. They were trying to keep him and themselves safe. They knew everything about Lucas and Brooke, more than his mother or Brooke's mother. They were there, they were at the accident. Nathan walked into the living room with a cup of water in his hand, Haley finally walked in behind him. Nathan stared at Lucas, he didn't take a sip of the water or even look at it. Nathan tightened his hands together, leaning closer to Lucas.

"What can we do you for?" Nathan said awkwardly, he never said anything like that. He finally sat back, feeling more relaxed.

"Can I stay here for a few day?" Lucas asked. Nathan and Haley looked at each other for a moment, they were confused. Lucas yelled at Peyton and Skills last night, he couldn't face them without seeing lairs. He didn't want to see neither of them or even talk to them. They both lied to him, telling him that they didn't know who he was talking about. Lucas described her perfectly, every curve, every dimple and every smile that he has seen his dreams. He couldn't believe that he hasn't seen this woman before. She seemed so famous and everyone knew her name but it was like this town was blinded by her gift. It was like no one knew anyone outside of this town.

"Yes, of course." Haley laughed, she thought it was silly for him to even ask that. He was always welcomed to their house, they had enough room in the house for him too stay as long as he liked. "Can I ask why?" Haley asked him, Nathan sharply looked over at her. They both know why he was here, Nathan didn't know why she wanted to continue the conversation with Lucas. Haley didn't care about Brooke's mother or what she has on them. She wanted Lucas to have a happy ending, Peyton wasn't meant for Lucas and she believed that. Lucas was ready to tell Haley everything but decided to keep the story telling to a minimum. Haley knew about the strange girl in his dreams, he guessed that Haley told Nathan. If asked anything about this girl, they would probably lie to him or tell him to go to the doctor.

"The girl that I've been seeing in my dreams...she's real." Lucas slowly said to them but he never cared. Haley and Nathan tried to look shocked but it wasn't working. They were stiff, uncomfortable in their own home. "I don't remember half of my teenage years and that's weird because I tried to ask my mother what happened and she wouldn't tell me anything." Lucas looked down at his hands, he was still stuck on the girls name. Brooke Davis, it ringed in her head and he would never forget the way she talks and the way she moved. "I need to know her, I need to know if she sees the things that I see." Lucas stood up. There were many places where he could go to find who she is. It was hard, he could just catch a plane ride to New York.

"I think that you've seen her before and...you've been dreaming about her." Nathan shrugged his shoulder. Lucas looked around the house for a moment and back at Nathan, he could tell that he was uneasy.

"Is there something that your not telling me?" He asked Nathan, Nathan couldn't say anything. He was trying to keep his mouth shut but soon he was going to break. Lucas walked over back to the suspicious couple and sat in front of them. "I don't remember you...I don't remember- calling you my brother." Lucas told him, Nathan huffed with the words sinking into his chest. The things that they have build in high school, made them the people they are today. Lucas was different, really different. If Brooke was here, with him: he wouldn't be like this. Nathan looked over at Haley, Haley changed his life. If he forgot Haley, he wouldn't know the type of person he was.

"No, I'm just saying that your dreaming about a million dollar designer. You probably seen her in magazines, billboards." Nathan wanted to keep his mind of this girl, another question from Lucas and he's going to explode.

"Like a crush?" Lucas questioned him. He stood up again, wanting to leave.

"Yea, it might be a possibility. She has her own store here-"

"What is it called?" Lucas interrupted Nathan.

"Clothes over bros." he quickly responded. Lucas grabbed his jacket and ran out, he said thank you to Haley and Nathan. If they weren't going to tell him about what's going on, he was just going to find out himself. He parked near his mother's cafe, Haley kept it open for all these years but he doesn't remember ever going there until now. There were all types of small business buildings in this street, this is where people come to shop and have fun with their friends. Lucas walked a few steps until he was finally there. The building was a little taller than the rest of them, it had a huge blue sign that said "Clothes Over Bros." Lucas quickly walked in before anyone could see him. It was like the whole town was trying to keep him away from this girl and finding out who she is. It was a big open space, there were clothes on shelf's, rackets. A young woman was behind the desk, he couldn't really see her well. She was writing on paper, her hair hiding her face as she focused on her writing.

"Brooke?" He slowly asked, the girl looked up and it wasn't Brooke. The girl smiled and walked over to Lucas with her hand out.

"Close enough, Iris." The girl winked at him, Lucas immediately shook her hand from embarrassment. "Do you need help with anything?" The woman asked him, Lucas looked around the clothing store. The designs were amazing, this girl is really smart. Iris looked at him strangely until she realized who he was. "Your that book writer." Iris pointed at him, she was excited that she recognized him. Lucas took his eyes off of the clothes and back at her.

"Kind of...Do you know the woman who owns this store?" Lucas leaned on the desk that she was working on. Iris felt a type of strange vibe on this guy.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," The woman smirked, guess she was flushed with all the good times they had. "My best friend." Iris cleared the questionable relationship between her and Brooke. Lucas had to learn more about her or what she was doing.

"I'm doing a report...and I wanted to do it on this store." Lucas tried to make up a lie. Iris laughed.

"Okay, seeing that this is the only top selling store in town." Iris was cocky, she knew that this store was the best.

"Could you tell me about Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked her.

"There's a lot. Just one word...mystery girl." Iris looked up from her paper. "You know? You will never know what she would do next. You could never see her frown or be sad...she doesn't show it." Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"Does she ever come to town?" Lucas put his sweaty hands inside his pants pocket. He didn't know what to do with them.

"Ha, no." Iris walked over to Lucas, getting into his bubble. She was comfortable with boys, she liked to pull their strings. "She doesn't come...here." Iris pointed to the ground meaning the town.

"Do you know why?" Lucas paused for a moment, he noticed that he was asking a lot of questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Iris asked him before saying anything else.

"Lucas Scott." He rose his chin up when he said his name. Iris eyes became wide and her mouth was shut. She couldn't say anything else to him, she quickly ran behind her desk and looked away from him. She was brought into this mess, she couldn't say a word to him or Victoria would have her head. Lucas saw how UN easy she was, she typed on the computer until her hands were bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." She croaked, her fingers were shaking with nerves. The girl grabbed her things and quickly walked to the back of the store to where he couldn't see her anymore. Lucas thought it was strange when people kept running away from his questions about one woman. It just made him want to find more about who she was, the door opened to the store. He turned around and Skills was just standing there with a worried look in his eyes. She must have called him when she went to the back. Skills was scared that Lucas would hit him because he had that type of look on his face. Lucas walked up to him, they had to talk.

* * *

Brooke touched her smooth fingers, they were numb from the cold winter. She could barely see anything from the snow hitting her face, she finally caught a cab to catch a ride home. She couldn't go back to the office because Victoria and Mouth were waiting there for her. She wanted to get away, away from everyone. She laid her head back and tried to slowly motion the world out. The snow slowly melted on her hair, making it look a little wet. Brooke moved her body to get comfortable but the leather seat made a sound.

"That wasn't me." Brooke said to the cab driver, he laughed. She laid back and closed her eyes, enjoying the ride.

"Hey...um...Brooke Davis." The cab drivers voice was high, Brooke opened one of her eyes. She didn't recognize him or even saw him as a cab driver.

"The one and only." Brooke closed her eyes again. The man laughed at little, he had this cheesy smile across his face. Brooke stood up, leaning closer to him. "I'm sorry, Do I know you?" Brooke smiled back at him, green light turned red. He turned around.

"You don't remember me?" the cab driver chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry." Brooke shook her head. Brooke sat back in the cold leather seat and watched the time go by.

"Well, let me remind you..." The guy continued. "You were here, going to a fashion show or leaving from it..." the man smiled and continued up the road. Brooke focused her eyes on his mouth and her ears on his voice. He knew something from her past life, she was probably here before. Maybe this whole time her mother was right about her, it was just an accident. Brooke looked at the cab driver, he had cuts on his arms like he's been in accident. Brooke was thinking a lot of things, mysterious reasons of why he knew about her past life. "You were talking to your boyfriend, I don't remember his name but you guys were so in love. You guys were talking about how you really needed the money to help with what was going to come. You were having a rough time figuring out what to do, I gave you advice. You made the right choice." The cab pulled up to her apartment building, he never seen anything so high up into the sky before. Brooke ran out the cab without saying another word. The cab driver still knows a few things but couldn't tell her about the rest. He had to keep his mouth shut or he would be ruined. Victoria threatened to take all his money, wife and children away before he could even say a word. Brooke leaned against the rolled down, passenger window.

"Thanks for the story." Brooke said to him before leaving. The man drove off quickly before anyone could see that he gave Brooke a ride. Brooke ran up to her apartment door, she was finally alone. When she opened the door, her mother didn't come out and surprise her. There was no one in sight and she loved it. She walked over to her bedroom and pulled out a huge book from her purse. The book was covered in black but with white letters it said "Dreams." This was his most selling book, it might tell her about him. Brooke quickly opened the book and was surprised to what she was reading. The whole book was about how he was in love with girl from his dreams, the ways that he described her was amazing. Brooke went back to the first page, to see who he gave credits too. It read...

**_This part was for her._**

**_Does she remember?_**

**_It comes and goes._**

This must be a sign or something that was telling her to stay away from him. She could do a million things right now or be thinking about a million things but she is stuck wanting to know more about him. This book was amazing, it was about a love story. He was trying to tell the girl that he loves that...he loved her. He really never knew who she was, she was just a shadow. This was his letter to her. Brooke walked to her computer, which was right in front of her window. She liked to see the city when she thinks about her next collection. She typed in the words that Lucas credited at the beginning of the book. The first link showed her to a song. Greg Laswell "Comes and Goes." Brooke quickly pressed play, hoping that it would show her more to her life. Brooke leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. The memory of him and her flashed in her head, she hoped that it was more than just a fascination. Mouth barged in her apartment, walking into her room. He needed to talk to her and he could guess that she needed to talk to him. He wasn't going to tell her everything but only the small parts. Brooke walked over to bed, laying down.

"You tell me everything, now." Brooke demanded. Mouth gave up, he flopped his body onto the green chair that was close to her bed. He didn't care what Victoria was going to do to him, Brooke had a right to know what her past life was like. Mouth reached for his phone in his back pocket and dialed Nathans number and whispered something that only he could hear. He looked back up at Brooke, she frowned at him. "I swear to god if-"

"It's not just a dream!" Mouth yelled at her before he could say something else. I guess, when kept it in so long that he sounded a little strong when he was telling Brooke. "Their memories...of you and him." Mouth felt relieved that he was telling her this. Brooke rose up from her bed.

"How come I didn't remember him?" Brooke bite her lip.

"Because the accident, you guys were a really bad accident. It wiped your memory clean." Mouth said to her. "We had to keep you away from him, we had to keep you safe." Mouth closed his eyes and opened them once again.

"From who?" She swallowed.

"Victoria." Mouth whispered, they heard a loud bang at the door. Mouth's heart started to pound, Brooke walked over to the door and could see Victoria outside of the door. Mouth walked over to her, shaking his head to not let her in. She looked angry, Victoria finally leaned against the door; knowing that Brooke was on the other side. Brooke looked down at the top lock, her mother knew more than what anyone else would. She wouldn't know what would happen if she opened the door but she had to find out.

* * *

Lucas finally walked away from Brooke's shop, he knew that she couldn't have been there but it would have made it easier for him. She made him nervous, when he heard her name. Lucas started to walk down the street with Skills behind him talking on the phone. He was whispering something to the other person, secrets. Lucas didn't care, he didn't want to listen or talk to anyone. He would shut everyone down if he had to. Skills ran up to him, catching up to the worried man.

"She's a beautiful girl." Lucas bit his lip, he was sure that it was bleeding because he was biting so hard.

"Lucas-" Skills tried to talk to him.

"I don't know half of my life!" Lucas pointed out, he was sick of these short comments that they'd been having. "See is a part of my history! I broken without her!" Lucas yelled at Skills, people started to stare at them.

"I understand." Skills tried to calm him down.

"No! I don't think you do. I don't know who I am! I missed that." Lucas bit his lip again, looking around the room.

"I can't really tell you what you need to know." Skills looked down at the painted ground, the shadows of the both of them. Just yesterday, they were so close.

"Tell me." Lucas begged him.

"She read one of your books, Luke." Skills smiled like it was good thing. Lucas was happy that she read one of them because all of them were about her. "They're not dreams...they are memories."

"Memories of me and Brooke?" Lucas tried to make sense of it.

"Yes." Skills walked off.


	3. Youth

At the hour, Brooke could see bad weather ahead. Dark, smoky clouds threatened rain. Brooke thought she would be safe if she got into a taxi. Brooke entered the taxi and it started raining and it rained the way it has never rained. Within a few minutes everyone was drenched to the skin. No one got the time to get a shelter. In a very short time the roads were flooded. The traffic came to a standstill. Visibility was reduced to a few meters. It poured so heavily that even the headlight of the taxi could not pierce the thick sheet of water pouring from the sky. Water collected more speedily than it went down the drains. The taxi pulled up to her building, Victoria was standing out in the rain waiting for Brooke. Brooke couldn't even feel her fingers, she was feeling so depressed and betrayed. Brooke walked out of the taxi and faced her mother. They stared at each other for a moment before Victoria started to say how sorry she was but she lied. She wasn't sorry for Brooke, she never cared for Lucas. She had the chance to keep Lucas away and she took it.

"Your fired." Brooke held onto her small purse and looked away from her mother. Brooke walked past her mother and into the building, she didn't want her mother around her. There was more to story than she could figure out. People welcomed her into her office, she slammed the door behind her. The glass walls tuned the voices out, Brooke walked over to the window looking down at the street. People were running away from rain, fearing that their suits might be tightening up against their body. Her mother wasn't there anymore, she must have left. Millicent walked in with a towel in her hand, Mouth called her last night talking about what happened. Brooke didn't answer the door for her mother, she just waited until she left. Millicent shut the door behind, slowly thinking about what she should say first. "Did you know?" Brooke stopped herself from crying or have her voice shake. Millicent placed the towel on a chair, she was so nervous and scared. Millicent looked down at her arms, the rain drops were still on her small hairs.

"Just a little." Millicent started to say, Brooke moved around a little. Millicent quickly continued. "Your mother threatened us." Millicent tried to make Brooke trust her again but that friendship was ruined.

"They're memories, inside my head... I see them every time I close my eyes and I'm sure that he's seeing me in my dreams as well." Brooke walked over behind her desk, she looked through her things; trying to find something that she wasn't looking for.

"Yes, yes he is." Millicent said unstable. Brooke looked up at her.

"He dreams about me too?" Brooke whispered, Millicent patted herself down. She walked over to Brooke's desk, looking for a pen and paper. Millicent started to write a number down on Brooke's paper.

"That's his number...he has yours." Millicent was cut off by the door opening. She turned around with the fear of Victoria standing in the way. Brooke slowly took the paper into her hands.

"Get out." Victoria sniffed. Millicent looked at Brooke for a moment and walked out. Victoria didn't know what to do now, she looked around the room for inspiration. She had been hiding this secret for a long time, she just wanted it to last until Brooke had a husband and a child. If Victoria told her everything, Brooke would never speak to her again.

"I thought I fired you." Brooke folded up the sheet of paper that Millicent put Lucas' number down.

"Don't call him and don't be mad at me Brooke." Victoria begged her.

"You lied to me, mother. All these people that I've practically known my whole life, is in a different state...That Peyton girl?" Brooke rose her eyebrow.

"You've known her since you were a little girl." Victoria sat down in the chair across from Brooke's desk.

"Are you going to tell me, what's going on?" Brooke obviously stated. Victoria stood up.

"I'm not telling you anything else, it's for your own good." Victoria walked out of her office with her chin held high. Millicent watched as Victoria left the building without giving her a glance.

"I am a grown woman...I need to know who he is." Brooke pouted as her mother walked out. She thought she could trust her mother but she grew to know that Victoria was build with nothing but lies.

* * *

Everything was getting better, his mind was finally right and complete. He didn't know much about this girl but he had a feeling that he known her his whole life. He looked up at the ceiling, his flashbacks were getting more clear and focused. He could feel Brooke more in his dreams, he control his movements and hers. Lucas came back into his real life to the smell of waffles. Lucas felt apart from Brooke, waiting for her to come back to him. If he had a choice, he would be with her but things seem to be different now. He walked out of his small bedroom and into the kitchen, Peyton was dancing with tea in her hand. She sat her cup down near Lucas as he sat in one of the chairs. Peyton didn't know how to start off, when do you tell your future husband that your the reason this all started. Peyton had to make up a lie, she couldn't tell him the other secret...this was enough.

"You and Brooke were madly in love," Peyton looked down at her cup as she started. Lucas started to listen, he knew that was true. He could feel something inside of him for Brooke, more than what he has for Peyton. "Nothing could get between you guys- I mean..." Peyton slightly laughed at the end of her sentence, it more sadness than a happy laugh. "You couldn't keep your eyes off her, you never look at me like they way you looked at her." Peyton sadly smiled and looked up at him. "but things started to change, you changed and so did she..." Peyton grabbed Lucas' arm. "She's dangerous Luke, she tried to hurt you." Peyton lied.

"How?" Lucas' voice was deep, he wanted to know more about this girl and what happened to them.

"She tried to kill you." Peyton studied his face, the words hit him like a gun shot. The person that he has been dreaming about wouldn't have done that to him, they were so in love.

"Wait-" Lucas closed his eyes.

"I know, you might see something different but she tried to hurt you...trust me." Peyton begged him, Lucas looked up at her. Her green eyes looked so innocent, she was the only one that he could trust or so he thought.

"This doesn't sound like the girl that I've been seeing in my dreams. She's warm." Lucas said confused.

"It's not...Brooke is bad for you."

"If she tried to hurt me, Why isn't she in Jail?" Lucas let go of her hand. Peyton hesitated again, not sure of what to tell him.

"Her mother. She didn't want Brooke's life to be ruined." Peyton quickly lied.

"Okay but is there anything else?" Lucas questioned her, he waited for an answer.

"No." Peyton hesitated. "Are you still mad at me?" Peyton asked, changing the subject. Lucas was still thinking about Brooke but looking at Peyton, he wondered what his life could have been. Would it be better? His future wife was telling him that girl that he adored so much, was crazy.

"No, everything is perfect. Are you mad at me?" Lucas smiled at her.

"I just want to be your wife." Peyton leaned to kiss. Lucas closed his eyes, wanting to shut the world off but Peyton had her eyes wide open. She didn't feel the spark that she felt before. Lucas parted away when he heard a knock at his door. Peyton looked over at the window to see Skills, he wanted to apologize. Lucas stood up, opening the door for him. Peyton didn't say another word, she had to keep her mouth shut. Skills made a short eye contact with Peyton, warning her that he would tell Lucas everything that he needed to know. Peyton grabbed her tea and walked into the backroom, Skills sat down on the couch watching the day go by. Lucas walked over to him with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you alright, man?" Skills huffed with all the drama going down.

"Do you mean with my best friend lying to me about the girl that I've been dreaming about but it wasn't a dream...it was actually memories." Lucas rose both of eyebrows, waiting for Skills to answer.

"Listen, man-" Skills tried to explain but he would come up with more lies.

"No, It's fine. Peyton explained everything." Lucas slightly smiled at him, he didn't know if it was the truth.

"Really?" Skills was unsure that what Peyton told him was true.

"You were only trying to protect me." Lucas walked into his room for a minute, gathering his clothes. He looked at himself int he mirror, wondering where the years have went by. Skills came to the back, he noticed that Peyton was looking directly at him. Lucas ran past him without looking at him. "I'm going to see my mother." Lucas walked out of the house. Skills turned looking at Peyton, she was sitting in a guest room bed. Peyton stood up, walking towards him and stared for a minute until she finally shut the door. Lucas knocked on the brown door surrounded by trees and flowers, his mother was the only one that he could trust. Karen opened the door, she looked younger than the last time he saw her. Her hair was placed in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas. He looked around inside the house, wondering where his step dad and his little sister could have gone.

"They went to spend the day together...giving me a break." Karen answered his question, she moved aside to let Lucas come in. The house was bigger than the old one and more beautiful, she wanted to start all over and begin a knew life. Lucas sat down on the leather couch that he bought for her, he was getting a lot of money but was hiding it from Peyton. Karen sat down next to him, bushing his hair back.

"Things have been changing, mom. People that I've used to trust, I can't trust them anymore." Lucas said sadly, he wanted to believe every word that they said but something inside of him blocked the voices out. He wondered what they were keeping from that was so terrifying.

"Peyton?" Karen asked him, Lucas nodded. Karen turned over, looking at the plain wall. She battling with herself from telling him who this girl is. If she tells him, everything would change even more. There is no going back from this. Karen thought about for a second, Victoria couldn't control her anymore. She was happy, she would try to kill her happiness but it would be worth it. Karen looked over back at Lucas with a smile. "What me to tell you about her?" Karen had a glorious smile upon her face, the story that she was going to tell kept her smiling. Lucas leaned in closer to his mother, wanting to know every detail. His palms started to sweat, he could barely breathe. "She was beautiful, when she smiled...it could brighten up your day-" Karen tried to explain Brooke but it was hard. "She was just this high ball of energy, you never see her down...she doesn't show it. Her voice...oh, it was something special. She was an amazing girl." Karen nodded, Lucas swallowed hard. The way that Karen described her, made him think why she would try to kill him. Lucas didn't say anymore, that's all he wanted to know. Karen continued to talk about Brooke, how she was in high school. Karen's story was more detailed than anyone Else's. She couldn't hide anymore or needed to lie to him. Lucas had to know the truth, that's all he needed. That's what he's living for.

* * *

She hoped that her dreams would come true, that she would drift off into space and be with the person that she thought she loved. There was more to him, more to his life, more to them. She could actually feel him around her...like a ghost trying to communicate. She wondered if those were signals, telling her to listen to that voice in her head; telling her that he is the one for her. She would never understand what she was starting to feel, what she was trying to feel for him. She would tell herself over and over again that it was dream but it was more than that. She was just too scared to admit it. As she feel deep into her sleep, his face became clear and it was only her and him. In this moment, she was in love with him. He held out his hand and swung her under his arms, moving slowly with her feet. He started to talk but she couldn't hear his voice, it was mumbled. A part of her mind was keeping him away from her, a part that was afraid to feel anything. Brooke started to hear this loud noise in the back of her head, it became louder and louder until she finally opened her eyes. Someone was knocking at the door, she collected her thoughts for a moment. For a moment, she was in love with someone. A love that couldn't be describe into words. She finally stood up when she heard a familiar voice through her front door. She wrapped a robe around her and walked in front of the door. Mouth was on the other side, she didn't want to speak to him or even see him for that matter. She slid down against the door onto the cold wooden floor that she had replaced from the old ones. Mouth did the same, he looked down the hallway; making sure no one was staring at him.

"Brooke, I'm your best friend..." He began with those words, reminding her what they have been through. "I know that I lied about your past and I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to get hurt." Mouth turned his head, pushing his face against the door; hoping that she would hear every word. "Your mother wanted it to be in the past, we were afraid of her." Mouth stood up from the ground, he touched the doorknob. It was unlocked but he didn't open it.

"You lied to me," Brooke said breathless. "I have a lot on my shoulders." Brooke heart caved into her chest, she couldn't breathe.

"I know," Mouth immediately said to her. "And I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt you...I never wanted to let you down and all I can do is...apologize. I can tell you about him." Mouth guessed, he wanted to continued to talk to her. Brooke leaned against the door, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay." She whispered, Mouth could hear her perfectly.

"You two are different in the most strangulation ways. He was more...demanding and **_considered_** but you brought out the best in him. He was a basketball player for the ravens and now hes selling book. He joked a lot but had fun...mostly with you. You brought a side of him that I never got the chance to see...He was daring, intimidating. He was courageous and caring." Mouth finished, he didn't hear another word that came out of Brooke's mouth. He slightly opened the door, not seeing anything in front of him. "Brooke?" He looked down and could see her bare feet on the floor. He slightly opened the door without hitting her, she was laying there. She looked pale, he could barely hear her heartbeat when she collapsed. Mouth panicked, he called 911 but they couldn't get there any faster. Brooke was slowly dying and they didn't know why.

Brooke finally opened her eyes from the voice of her mother, she was in a hospital bed. She looked over the boring, pale room and over at Mouth. He was watching television, a black and white movie that caught her eye. Brooke didn't make a sound, she just remembered her memories of Lucas. The way that he smiled around her and touched her, she could still feel his hands. Victoria came back into the room from speaking with nurse, Brooke couldn't look away from her. Brooke was yelled at her mother and she felt bad. Victoria came over and sat next to Brooke, noticing that her eyes were open. It was night, when Brooke woke up from hearing a knock at the door; it was day time. Victoria grabbed her hand, Mouth slowly fell asleep.

"I dreamed of him," Brooke swallowed but her mouth was dry. Victoria closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear anymore. "I think it was a memory but...it seems like a dream because...it's so wonderful." Brooke slowly smiled at her, showing how happy she was in her dreams. Victoria held onto Brooke, she could remember the last time what happened with her when she was in the hospital.

"You passed out because your heart was pounding...it wasn't good for your head. You have to be careful Brooke." Victoria brushed Brooke's hair back with her hands, making sure that she felt okay.

"Mother." Brooke begged. Victoria looked down at her, she knew what Brooke wanted. She wanted to know more about Lucas and what their love was like. She could remember every second like it was yesterday.

"You guys were madly in love, Lucas was a very smart kid but when he was around you. He was...different. More himself and sarcastic, challenging, caring. You were slowly changing him into a better man and he was changing you into a better woman. No one could get between you two but..." Victoria looked down to make up a distant lie, something that Brooke would understand. This was enough for her, only if she could know about the other thing. "He cheated on you, I guess he didn't like the way that he was changing. He tried to kill you, teach you a lesson." Victoria sat back in the soft chair and looked up at the television, that was all she was going to say. Brooke looked away from her mother, disappointed from what she was hearing. She hoped that there was something else but there wasn't. Just him and her. Victoria went to sleep, Brooke slowly arose from her bed and walked around the halls. A nurse ran up to her, trying to keep her balance. Brooke tried to push her away but the nurse wouldn't let go.

"Brooke, what are you doing up?" She began, Brooke studied her red hair and sparky attitude.

"I feel like I know you but I don't." Brooke frowned, the nurse laughed.

"Of course you do, it's me...Rachel." Rachel laughed, walking her back to Brooke's room. Brooke stopped, this Rachel girl most know more about Lucas than she does. Brooke turned towards Rachel, she had a lot of make up on.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke went in for a hug, pretending like she knew her.

"How are you and Lucas...and your-" Rachel tried to finished but the sight of Brooke's mother feared her but she put on a brave smile. Victoria placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder, keeping eye contact with Rachel.

"and my?" Brooke wanted her to finished her sentence. Victoria gave Rachel a death stare, Rachel looked down at Brooke; feeling sorry for her. Rachel tapped Brooke on the shoulder and walked off without saying another word. Brooke turned around and didn't give her mother another look. What was Rachel going to say to her? She was going to find out, Victoria couldn't control everything.

* * *

Brooke woke up with gasp, her dreams were getting more scarier. She was in her apartment, in her bed; she heard a knock at her door. Brooke looked around the room, for any sign of danger. She could see everything so clearly and perfect. Lucas wasn't the one that was going crazy, it was Peyton and her mother. She didn't know much about Peyton, she could remember them when they were little but some memories were left hidden. She was sick of having things hidden, she wanted to know more about the night and her life with Lucas. The only way she could do that is to give them pressure. The dreams that she has been having, the questions that she has been asking. Those were all lies and she knew it before but didn't want to believe it. She loved her mother and she really loved mouth but somethings weren't meant to be kept a secret.

"It's your mother and mouth." Victoria yelled through the door, Brooke was going to give them hell. Brooke ran in front of the door and opened it, she looked at the people that lied to her. She felt broken and confused, she felt like the only person that she could trust...is the person that she barely knew. Victoria walked in, not noticing what was wrong with Brooke. Mouth walked in behind Victoria, they could feel the cold air breathing in. Brooke held onto her robe, holding in all of the anger.

"It was you," Brooke pointed at her mother. "You ruined everything." Brooke rose her voice a little.

"Honey-" Victoria tried to calm her down, everything was happening so fast.

"No!" Brooke yelled at the both of them. "You lied to me! I trusted you! I needed you and the whole relationship that you said we BUILD...WAS A LIE! LUCAS LOVED ME" Brooke yelled, she could feel the air getting thinner.

"He's just a boy." Victoria a boy.

"He's not just a boy! He was apart of me, and you took that away!" Brooke ran into her room, with tears running down her face. She started to run through her things, pulling old boxes out. She remembered that her mother was hiding something back there. Victoria followed her into the back, she had this fear in her eyes.

"Brooke, don't." Victoria begged her. Brooke pulled out a tan box of old pictures, Brooke pointed them to Victoria. Her mind was completely blank, she walked over to her bed and poured the pictures all over her it. They were pictures of her and Lucas. Brooke's hands became numb, she couldn't feel anything and everything was cold. There were so many memories in one picture, she was smiling in all of them. She picked one of the pictures, it was him and her at a party with a bunch of friends. She remembered that day, it was their sophomore year. The first time they laid eyes on each other, their first date. Brooke looked at a familiar photo, her hand began to shake reaching for it. Victoria was right, everything was going to change.

"Who is this?" Brooke asked her mother, looking up at Victoria.

* * *

Lucas knew enough, he asked around and they gave him more details about Brooke. The way they describe her, she didn't seem like she would just go insane. He walked into his house, throwing his jacket on the ground. His neck was aching with pain, his hands were beginning to tighten up. Peyton ran into the living room, hearing the loud noises that Lucas was making. His face was completely red, his eyes were filled with glassy tears.

"Tell me the truth." Lucas demanded, Peyton stood there for a moment. His heart was racing, looking at the whole house. The life that he had with Peyton was a lie, everything that he believed was a lie. He felt like he wasn't the person he was, just the person that they build. He walked into the guest room and opened up the closet. Peyton always kept this door locked for some reason. This was the first place where he could look, she must have photos of him and Brooke. He through clothes on the floor, papers and notebooks. Peyton stood there at the door, afraid of what he was going to do next. She should have told him, everything would be different. Lucas threw a tan box behind him, photos spilled from the small box. Lucas turned around, seeing all of the photos of him and Brooke. He knelled down, covering his mouth. It was like a timeline, from the first day they meet; to the last time they ever saw each other. He picked up one photo of the beautiful girl. He noticed a small boy beside the both of them, Brooke was hugging him tightly with biggest smile she could form. Lucas was standing beside them with the cheesiest smile. Lucas stood up, walking over to Peyton with the photo in his hand.

"Who is this?" Lucas asked her. "Who is this boy?" Lucas demanded.

"That's your son." Peyton choked, she couldn't lie anymore. The truth was out, there was no going back.


	4. AEON

She closed her eyes, slowly drifting into the back of her mind. She was hurting and confused but still she kept her eyes closed. Hoping that when she opened her eyes, everyone and everything would go away. That when her mother told her that she had a son, it wasn't true. She wanted to go back a few months before she saw Lucas at the interview. She couldn't go back but she wished that she could. She had to live in the now, she had to forgive the people that wronged her. Brooke quickly opened her eyes back up, looking up at the white ceiling with designs on the walls.

"What's his name?" Brooke leaned back in her chair, still looking at the ceiling. Millicent came into her office with two cups of coffee in her hand. Millicent handed Victoria a coffee and stood by a corner, making sure that Brooke was going to be okay. Victoria blew into her coffee, making it warm. Brooke turned her chair, not moving her neck.

"Jamie." Victoria took a sip of the coffee, it was terrible. Victoria made a 'yuck' look and handed Millicent the coffee.

"How old is he?" Brooke asked another question, she wanted to know more about the boy.

"He's birthday is this weekend, he's turning four." Victoria looked at her nails, Brooke rose up from her chair. "He's a very smart boy." Victoria looked up at her.

"You've seen him?" Brooke questioned her.

"I've meant him," Victoria stood up, standing in front of Brooke. "You should meet him." Victoria implied. Brooke backed away from her, holding onto her thumbs.

"I can't...I'm not ready to be a mother." Brooke shook her head. Victoria rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse.

"Brooke-" Millicent tried to say.

"No, do you understand what I'm going through?" Brooke looked directly at her mother. "Just two months ago, I found out that guy that I've been dreaming about is real. My whole life is a lie, my mother has been lying to me...and I have son. Does he know he has a son?" Brooke walked over to her desk, pulling Lucas' number out.

"Peyton called, she told him." Millicent chimed in.

"Peyton." Brooke squinted.

"His fiance." Victoria slowed her talking. Brooke walked over to her door, trying to figure out what she is going to do next. It was only Monday and she was already done for the week.

"I have to go to my next meeting." Brooke said to her mother, the conversation had to end. Brooke was afraid if her mother said another word, everything would turn into a lie. Lucas had a fiance, she couldn't bare seeing him with another woman. There was a part of her that wanted him to stay away from Peyton. Brooke could only remember a little of Peyton and their friendship.

"He's your son." Victoria rose her voice a little.

"I am not ready to be a mother! I couldn't bring myself to call Lucas. Everything is overwhelming." Brooke turned around, not looking at her mother's face anymore. It just made her sick to her stomach.

"He's staying with the pastor that married me and your father...he said that you can take him when your ready." Victoria told Brooke before she stormed out.

* * *

Haley called Lucas more than he could count, he stopped at five. His head was going in circles but he shouldn't punish his friends for this action of what his fiance did. They were only trying to help figure things out, understand what there is too talk about. There was a soft knock at his door, Peyton was already gone to sign new artist. Lucas opening the door, he thought it was going to be Haley but it turned out being Lindsey...his publisher. She helped him get his first book out there, Lindsey let herself in before Lucas could even blink. She sat down at the kitchen table and her purse close to her chest. He sat down in front of her, he looked like a mess.

"Where's your next book, Luke?" Lindsey held out her hand, she was tempted by Lucas. She felt like that they could have something more than just business.

"I have some ideas but there's been some things going on." Lucas rubbed his forehead, Lindsey leaned in.

"Your fans are waiting for the next chapter of your magical love story." Lindsey grabbed his hand, looking deeply into his eyes. Lucas had no feelings for her, he saw nothing but friendship between them. The thought of them together, didn't cross his mind. He was waiting for that one girl that could bring him home and wished that was Peyton.

"How do you know it's my story?" Lucas kinked his eyebrow, she loved when he did that.

"It's not...It's a love story that you wished you had." Lindsey but her hand back into her pockets. "or that already happened and you want back...You wrote a whole book about a girl that only exists in your dreams." Lindsey smiled. "She must be real because the things that you felt...you don't feel with Peyton...Peyton isn't that girl." She kept a brave smile on her face, she wondered how he didn't get this before. "I believe that this girl is out there somewhere, waiting for you...she just needs a little push." Lindsey pushed his shoulder, playfully.

"I don't know, I'm stuck." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed his laptop and walked back over to Lindsey, he showed her all that he wrote. It was the beginning of his love story but it wasn't the ending that she hoped for.

"The problem is," She shut the laptop and looked back over at Lucas. "It's not finished...the real one of course." Lindsey pointed to Lucas and winked. "You need to finish your love story, find the girl, get the girl...live happily." Lindsey shrugged her shoulders.

"I already found my girl." Lucas stood up.

"Maybe but I know there is part of you that is still waiting...still hoping for something different." Lindsey grabbed her things and walked out. She had nothing else to say to him but Lucas knew that she was right. He was feeling empty when he was around Peyton but not sad or depressed. She made him feel happy but not as what Brooke made him feel. While the door closed, another one opened. Haley came through the door, dropping her hand bag on the couch and sat next to him. Lucas was going to sit through another conversation that he wasn't ready for.

"I just saw Lindsey leave." She pointed her thumb to the door and focused her attention on Lucas. "What happened?" Haley asked curiously. Lucas chuckled, leaning back in his chair; placing his hands behind his head. "Brooke used to do that." Haley pointed out. "I guess she gets that from you." Haley smirked a little, remembering the small things they did together. Lucas didn't want to talk about the girl that he was so in love with...that he is still probably in love with. He didn't want to think about that because the more he did...the deeper he was getting into his own confused mind.

"I don't want to talk about this, I have so many things going on." Lucas tried to walk away but Haley continued to talk.

"I know your son," She said before he walked away, Lucas turned around and sat back into his soft chair. He would like to know who his son is, he would want to know what his son is about and who he looked like more. He wanted to be a better father to his child than his father was to him. "He's a very smart, boy. Smarter than you think." Haley rose her eyebrow. Lucas closed his eyes and huffed, he was smart. He has a life.

"What's his name?" Lucas asked her.

"Jamie Lucas Scott," Haley smiled at him. "You guys gave him that name, together." Haley pointed out.

"Why can't I call her? I need to speak to her." Lucas said impatiently.

"because she's not ready, her mother has been trying to keep you away from her. You have to give her time to cope." Haley rubbed Lucas' head.

"Victoria can't keep her away from me." Lucas warned Haley. "She is the mother of my child, my whole life is based off her - She- They can't keep me from knowing her." Lucas looked down at his big feet, wondering if his son has them. The door opened and Peyton came in, she looked tired and sad. Haley tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"You know what you want, Luke. It's your choice." She walked out, letting Peyton talk to Lucas. Lucas already knew what the conversation was going to be about. It was going to be about his son Jamie and the life that he used to have.

"Do you love me, the way that you love her?" Peyton asked him with no tears in her eyes. She wanted to know the answer to questions that have been floating around in her head. Peyton leaned onto the counter, intertwining her fingers together. Lucas knew the answer to this question, Peyton might have lied to her but he loved her. She was there for him when he had no where to go or wanted to know where he was. When his head started to hurt, she was there to take care of him. He grew closer to her when he was done and didn't know his own mother was married and had a sister. He still thought his Uncle Keith was still alive. Things changed for him and Peyton put him back to place.

"Of course I do." Lucas whispered.

"It doesn't feel like it-Lucas" She paused "...you wrote a book for her. Reaching out to her." Peyton yelled at him.

"She was in my life before you. I feel like she knows me more-"

"No! I know you more. She doesn't know you like how I know you." Peyton yelled at him. Peyton rose up from the counter walking over to him, talking with her hands.

"She is going to be in our lives... no matter what." Lucas tightened his mouth with anger.

"I know she is the mother of your child but you barely know her." Peyton said slowly. He was done with all the lies and people trying to hide his other life without him knowing. He loved Peyton, he would always love Peyton because he thinks that she's the one for him. He wouldn't want to try to fix anything in this relationship if she was just going to lie to him again. He thought that all this fighting was the best for the both of them, she might say something that she wasn't supposed too about Brooke and Jamie.

"Peyton...I feel like I've known her my whole life and you told me...that she was crazy...that she was insane." Lucas stood up, wanting to break everything in the room. He sharply turned to her. "You were the person that I was supposed to trust the most." He grinned his teeth.

"You shouldn't worry about her." Peyton cried.

"What am I supposed to feel about the child, huh?" He asked her, she looked around the room; trying to think of a reason.

"It's nothing." She shrugged her sad shoulders. He walked up closer to her.

"This isn't nothing." He rose his voice a little.

"Maybe it is." She slowly looked up at him from staring at his long gray shirt. She put a slight smile on her face until it slowly faded.

"wha- Your really selfish, you know that?" Lucas walked away from her. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"If you walk out that door!" Peyton yelled at him, Lucas turned around. "Then I am done." Peyton calmed down, her voice was lower. Lucas stared at her for a moment, the whole relationship was done. He walked back over to her.

"I looked at your phone records," he said sadly. "You have been calling Victoria for the past four years...You have been lying to me." He tried to turn back around to leave.

"I did that because...I was afraid I was going to lose you." Peyton tightened her grip on her arms. Lucas turned around, holding his jacket by his fingers.

"See, you lied to me, build a fake relationship, hid my child from me- I missed those days where he was developing. I can't take it back, he probably feels abandoned... He's alone, probably wondering why his parents hate him so much," Lucas moved closer to Peyton. "You took almost everything from me but...I still love you and that's sucks. You already lost me." He finally walked out. There was nothing between them. He quickly walked out the house before he saw her break down and cry. He kept moving on, he couldn't turn around and do everything over again.

* * *

It was the weekend, March 12. It was his birthday, it seemed like a long time for her to take the courage to find something for her son. Millicent was with her, trying to find a present for him. Brooke didn't know what he would be like. Brooke bit her fingers, trying to figure out what the best gift would possibly be for him. She looked around the entire store, Millicent came up to her with a fake power ranger toy. Brooke looked at the toy and back up at Millicent.

"He's five, not two." Brooke said to her, Millicent slammed the toy on the ground with a pout.

"What do you think he wants?" Millicent whined.

"I don't know," Brooke walked over to a collection of baseball cards. She looked through them but nothing seemed his style. "What would a five year old want?" Brooke picked up one of the baseball card and showed them to Millicent. Millicent shook her head and continued to look for something. Brooke walked to the far back where they had books and all the creative things. She found a collection of Lucas' book, it was the same as he left it. She saw an unfamiliar book of his, she never seen before. She looked at it, up and down. This must have been new, fresh off of the printer. She opened the book and saw the credits on the first page. In black letter it said** All the time in the world could not pull us apart. I remember you,** **I will find you and I will love you all over again. **She opened to the first chapter in a hurry, she read the first few sentences and fell in love. _**You see me in your dreams and I see you in mine. I wonder if were having the same dreams, that we are seeing each other...that we could feel each other.**_ Brooke finally shut the book, she looked around for Millicent. She was no where to be found. Brooke looked back down at the book, she couldn't do this to herself but opened it back up. She went to the last page and read. _**You are the love of my life and you gave me something that I could never return, hope, direction...a child. I see you when I close my eyes and I hope when you close your eyes when a day is too hard to swallow, your memories come alive again...your memories of me.**_ Brooke grabbed two of them, she knew what she was getting her son for his birthday. Millicent ran up to her with a bunch of toys in her hand. Brooke hurried and bought the books and looked over at Millicent.

"Come on, we have to go or we are going to be late. I hope he knows how to read." Brooke walked out of the shop, Millicent huffed and dropped the toys down on the floor.

"Brooke's he's five, I don't think he knows how to write yet." Millicent smirked.

"Then I can read it to him."

Brooke walked up the driveway, they had a huge house. Kids were running all over the place, she couldn't find a place to sit down. Brooke walked in with Millicent behind her; holding the wrapped gift. Brooke looked around for Jamie, just to see his eyes. Brooke started to walk into the back, the field was full of children and their parents. A clown ran right past Brooke, almost knocking her down. Brooke let out a slight scream but held her posture. A woman came up to her with two glass cups of punch, she handed one to Brooke and the other one to Millicent.

"Which ones yours?" the woman asked them. Brooke looked around, squinting her eyes from the sun. She looked closely until she found him. He was running around, playing basketball with his friends. He was a little short for a five year old but he had this amazing smile. His short hair flowed in this wind, his teeth were a little crooked but she thought it was cute. Jamie grabbed the ball from one of the boys and gripped it until he could get everyone's attention. He started to pick teams again because he thought that his team was losing. Jamie looked up, he saw a woman that he had never seen his life. Brooke caught his eyes, she couldn't breathe. Brooke's stomach started to turn into knots, she felt like she was going to throw up. Jamie turned back around and continued to play the game. She pointed over at Jamie with a wide smile, Millicent looked over and smiled also. Brooke could see herself in him, he has her dimples. The woman nodded and looked at the both of them, she thought that they were a couple.

"So, you two are...gay?" The woman hesitated. Brooke looked over a Millicent and shook her head.

"No, we are not. That's just my son." Brooke said to him, the pastor walked over to Brooke and moved her aside. He looked normal, he had curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and a tan to his complexion. His lips were full and had a deep voice. They walked over to corner where they could get a good look at Jamie but Jamie couldn't see them. The pastor crossed his arms, he looked like a normal guy without a robe.

"Jamie...doesn't know who you are yet." Pastor pointed out. Brooke looked back over at her son with a slight smile across her left face.

"It's okay." Brooke said to him. She thought about it for a second, He had a lot of friends and seemed to have a good life. She barely knew how to take care of herself, she doesn't have everything in order. She wouldn't know what to do with a five year old. She had to focus on herself right now, see what she is going to do with company. She needed to know more about Lucas before she takes Jamie in.

Hours have went past and time was becoming slow. Everyone was starting to leave but Jamie stood outside. Jamie walked over to a table, sitting there sadly. The sun was beaming on the side of his face until a shadow walked in front of it. He looked up at the strange woman and frowned. Brooke sat down next to him, having the present behind her back.

"So, your the birthday boy?" Brooke said playfully. She could see the small expression on his face.

"Yea." He said sadly. Brooke looked up at the sun and back down at him.

"Why so sad, buddy?" She placed the present on the table and focused on his small voice.

"I want my parents to come." He turned to face her. Brooke's heart dropped into her stomach. Brooke could say it that she was his mother, tell him that she loved him since he was born but she couldn't because she doesn't remember the first time they hugged or the last time.

"Do you remember your mother?" Brooke crossed her legs.

"Nope, I have these memories but there blurry." Jamie huffed, looking down at the wrapped red present on the table. Brooke noticed that he was looking at it.

"I saved the best for last." Brooke pushed the present his way. Jamie looked up at her and back down at the present, he quickly opened it up and a check fell out. His eyes became wide and his mouth was open.

"Whoa! That's a lot of zero's." Jamie said excitedly. He continued to unravel the present to find a dark book under the red wrapped paper. It was picture of woman and man playing in the rain or just their shadows. He opened the book but didn't say a word.

"I heard that your a smart kid. I thought you would like to read a book from the most selling other." Brooke winked at him, he looked up at her and realized who she was.

"I know who you are!" Jamie proudly yelled. Brooke swallowed, hard. "Your the designer for clothes over bros...you have that huge building." Jamie said to her, leaning in closer. Brooke blushed with a crazy smile on her face.

"Yes." Brooke nodded.

"Man, I always wanted to know what it felt like to be in there...feeling like a business man." Jamie smiled at her, he looked back down at the book and up at Brooke. "You know...I researched my mother and father or tried to ask around who they are." Jamie put the book on the table. "My father is an author and my mother is designer just like you." He narrowed his eyebrows with frustration. "I wonder why they left me?" he said sadly.

"You are a special boy. They are the stupidest people I have ever heard of, who wouldn't want a man like you?" Brooke stood up happily. Jamie stood up with her, slumping down.

"I'm not a man." he pouted.

"Your five now! You are a man!" Brooke smiled walked over to him, she fixed his shirt for him. "One day, maybe. I can go get you a suit and take you to that big, tall building that I work at and you can act like the boss." Brooke walked away from but not without giving a hug. She wanted him to feel wanted or cared for. The pastor meet her outside, to discuss of taking Jamie into her care. Brooke looked back at Jamie, he was starting to read the book.

"Today? I have nothing else to do?" Jamie begged.

"I'll see." Brooke winked, Jamie ran to his room.

"So?" The pastor asked her.

"I'm sorry," Brooke bit her lip. "I'm just not ready." Brooke walked away from the pastor. She barely knew herself and about her past life. She wanted to know more about Lucas and how he felt about her. She wanted to know what she was going to do with rest of life, she couldn't have a kid on her shoulders right now.

* * *

**_2 Weeks later..._**

Brooke and Lucas finally contacted each other, they thought it was time to talk but wasn't ready to see each other in person. Lucas was still in love with Peyton, hoping that she would come home. Brooke Davis was being with Jamie more; being his best friend. Brooke was spending more time with him, knowing what his favorite color was and who wanted to be when he grew. She tells Lucas everything that they do everyday, he never misses a moment.

Brooke answers the phone for Lucas, she loved hearing his voice at night. It made her feel comfortable and more sure about herself. Lucas laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"How was today?" Lucas asked her, sleeping in a bed, alone.

"Fine but I'm still not ready." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Brooke, you are never ready for a child and that's okay-"

"Oh and what about you? I'm not sure that you have everything planned out." Brooke laughed over the phone.

"Oh no. I am ready, I have been waiting for a kid my whole life. I was born ready." Lucas squinted his eyes, lying through his teeth. He was only trying to make Brooke feel better. Lucas laid there, in his plaided underwear and a white T-Shirt.

"Ha, you are lying." Brooke smiled through the phone. It surprised him how she knew so much of him, when he's lying and when he's sad. Lucas turned over on his stomach, he took in a deep breathe; imaging her face as she talks through the phone.

"Brooke, you are going to be a good mother...a great mother." Lucas whispered through the phone, Brooke huffed.

"Can we talk about something else? How about your next book?" Brooke rose up from her bed, wanting to know more about the girl behind his books.

"It's just some silly love story." Lucas shrugged his shoulders the same way Brooke did.

"Your calling our love story...silly?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"How do you know that it's ours?" Lucas challenged. Brooke opened up the book and tried to read a sentence to him.

"Oh, I hope I so reside behind your eyes..." Brooke tried to act dramatically. She could hear Lucas laugh through the phone, she stopped messing around. She pressed the phone to her mouth, hoping that he could hear her more. "It's amazing, Luke." Brooke said sincerely.

"Really?" Lucas stood up from his bed, walking to his lamp. He turned it off and looked at his small reflection on his window. He could kind of see Brooke but only if he really tried. He walked back over to his bed and laid back down.

"It's an epic love story, Luke." Brooke turned off her lamp, she could only see the moon shine through her window. They both placed their hand on their stomach, looking up at the plain ceiling that they called home. Brooke could stay on the phone with Lucas all day if she wanted to. They know what they felt for each other but they were so afraid to show it. Lucas couldn't have these feelings, he was getting married and few weeks or maybe even a month.

"I'm not doing another book." Lucas whispered. Brooke gasped, sitting up from her bed.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I'm not doing another book," Lucas chuckled.

"You can't." Brooke begged.

"And why not?" He asked her. Brooke really thought of a reason, there were so many.

"Because, you didn't find the girl...the man didn't have his happy ending- he never found her...there are so many unanswered questions." Brooke ran on.

"He doesn't find her, he dies." Lucas shrugs his shoulders, making up a terrible ending.

"He doesn't die," Brooke said, telling his own story to him. "Do for me...do for Jamie-"

"Jamie?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yea, I'm reading him the book every night. Were almost done, he loves your books Lucas. Even though he doesn't know what love is." Brooke laughed at herself.

"Maybe he believes that's his parents." Lucas said curious. "Maybe he imaging that's how his parents meet." Lucas whispered.

"If he believes that than he wants to know what happens at the end." Brooke swallowed. There was silence in her home, no on was making a sound. She hated to be alone but she had to face her fears. She always talked to Lucas, to make the pain less. Lucas waited until she began to speak. "So, your holding off the wedding?" Brooke turned over to her side.

"I had too, she lied to me." Lucas moved over to his side as well. "She told me that you tried to kill me." Lucas laughed at the thought.

"My mother said the same thing but you never know, maybe I was physio." Brooke laughed with him.

"I guess the only people that we could really trust is us." Lucas whispered.

"You trust me? You haven't even meet me yet." Brooke smirked.

"Yes, I have. Remember? our epic love story, there are two books about us." Lucas chuckled. Brooke turned over on her back, couldn't get a good spot on the bed.

"Do you think we'll dream about each other?" Brooke whispered to him. Lucas thought for a moment, he wanted too because he wanted to match the voice with the beautiful face.

"I call you in the morning and tell you if I do." He waited for her to say something to him, anything.

"You promise?" Brooke made him promise.

"I promise."

* * *

You could never explain love but you could try. You would be stuck on words for the rest of your life, trying to figure how that special someone makes you feel. You might think that you know what love is but you are shown into something else and it seems like everything else is a lie. There are many reasons to say how Lucas feels about Brooke but he couldn't explain it. When he wakes up, he talks to her and when he sleeps, he talks to her. He wanted to know what her life might seem like or what they're life could be together. They wouldn't be away from each other and they helped with troubles that they have been doing. They started to do a new thing instead of just calling, face timing. So they could see each others face. Brooke always checked on him, giving him inspiration about basketball.

"So, I used to be a cheerleader?" Brooke asked him with a smile. The screen was getting a little scratchy and unnoticeable.

"Yup." Lucas placed his bowl of fruit on top of his table when he continued to fix him a smoothy. He tried to put a whole batch of strawberries in the container but Brooke stopped him.

"Are you writing your next book?" Brooke sat her iPhone on her table, making sure that Lucas could see her. She started to make pancakes or at least she was trying. Lucas looked over at her, making sure that she was doing it right.

"I can't believe you don't know how to cook." Lucas chuckled.

"I can't believe you don't know how to make a descent smoothie." Brooke flipped the pancake but it dropped onto the ground. Lucas showed her how to do it but she could never try. "You are a basketball coach slash famous author, you need to get into shape." Brooke warned him.

"Hey! I am in shape." Lucas showed off his body. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What?" Brooke stopped everything. "What were we talking about?" Brooke squinted her eyes.

"Me, getting into shape?" Lucas narrowed his eyebrows.

"ugh, no." Brooke rolled her eyes again. "before that." Brooke rolled her hand. Lucas looked up, trying to think.

"about how you are a terrible cook?" Lucas guessed. Brooke tried to not focus on his rude comments.

"Oh, the book." they said at the same time, Brooke continued to cook the pancakes.

"So, what are you going to do?" Brooke asked him, Lucas didn't want to talk about his book; it wasn't finished.

"My book isn't finished but I am working on it." Lucas took a sip of his smoothie. It needed a little something more.

"See," Brooke said excitedly. "Just put in a little work and you'll go far." Brooke gave him a wink, she continued to make the pancakes.

"What about your...clothing line?" Lucas walked away from the camera, going to get something for his smoothie.

"It's going great but I have to figure out what I'm going to do for my spring collection." Brooke flipped the pancake but it fell on the counter. Lucas poured the smoothie into his coach up. It said _**Best Coach and Father**_. Brooke looked at the cup and smiled at it. "Like the cup that I got you?" Brooke laughed a little.

"Speaking of being a father, what about you being Jamie's mother?" Lucas took a sip of the smoothie. It had this kiwi taste to it more than it did strawberry, he smacked his lips.

"I'm not ready." Brooke looked at the pancake, she was going to flip this one.

"You will be a good mother, you were born to be one." Lucas inspired her.

"You know he is your son as well?" Brooke smirked, looking back at her phone. The only time they could really communicate is when they could face time.

"I know but it's your choice." Lucas said to her. Brooke flipped the pancake, it didn't drop on the floor this time. It landed back in the pan, she did it.

"Whoa!" Brooke cheered, she turned to her camera. Lucas had this goofy smile.

"You did it!" Lucas said to her. "So, you have to go to a ball?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, this afternoon." Brooke said to him. "You have a championship?" Brooke smiled at him.

"Yes...this afternoon." Lucas frowned, they couldn't be there for each other. Brooke leaned against her phone, her whole face filled his screen.

"I'm not going to miss your big day." Brooke said to him.

"How do you know that we'll win?" Lucas smiled.

"Because your Lucas Scott, remember? You didn't forget that too, did you?" Brooke said to him.

"No." He answered, laughing.

"Alright, facetime me." Brooke hung up and waited until he called back when he wins.

* * *

Brooke had a full, laced white gown on. Her hair was placed in a bun, she had to come to the ball. It was full of business man that wanted to have a part of her company. Millicent was right beside her, making sure that everything was going to be fine. Brooke looked around the room, there were children and parents at the ball. Lovers. She realized that she was all alone, by herself. Millicent tapped her shoulder.

"I'm going to go find your mother." Millicent walked off with Brooke's jacket. She looked around for anyone that she knew but no one; there was no one here. She had no friends but the only friend she had was Mouth and he hasn't been in town for days. It overwhelmed her to know that she was alone in the world, that she might die alone. People had someone to dance with and smile with. She realized what she was missing, a love that would challenge you. Lucas gave her that love or at least he tried. Brooke quickly ran out of the ball and into the street. She kept running, her dress hitting the mud on the ground but she didn't care. This dress didn't mean anything to her, money couldn't give her happiness as she wished it would. Brooke looked down at her phone, she tried to not to cry but place a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." Lucas yelled through the crowd. He had a suit on and a clip board in his hand, Brooke could see the players running around on the court. He ran into a locker room, locking the door behind him. "Why are you out there?" Lucas asked looking past her.

"They were dancing...and I was alone." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"You couldn't find any hot guys there?" Lucas smiled, Brooke thought for a second. Looking up at the bright sky. Placed her bag on the ground and had her phone lay on it, she stood up to show her whole body. Lucas looked back at Brooke, he was breathless. Her gown was so beautiful, she looked like Cinderella.

"They weren't my type." Brooke fake smiled. Lucas placed his phone down to where she could see his full body.

"Did you want to dance?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know, it would have been nice." Brooke said to him. Lucas moved behind the phone and started to play a song on his phone but he was still facetiming Brooke. Brooke could hear the song that he was playing. 'Gabrielle Aplin- Salvation.' She closed her eyes and heard the start of the song.

"Can you hear it?" Lucas asked her.

"Yea, I can but it's a little fuzzy." Brooke said to him. Lucas stood for a moment.

"Brooke Davis," He held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yea." Brooke laughed. They held out their hands, imaging they are in front of each other. Moving side to side, gently moving their waist. Brooke closed her eyes and opened them back up, she could see him. Right in front of her but it was only her imagination. He touched her arm and she shivered. Lucas stopped dancing and so did Brooke. Brooke sat back down on the ground, looking down at her phone.

"You look beautiful, Brooke." Lucas said to her, leaving the locker room.

"Your not so bad yourself, Lucas Scott." She said to him, Lucas looked at the score board.

"Two more points and we could win this." Lucas said proudly, Brooke swallowed her sadness.

"Your going to do great." Her voice was sad, Lucas noticed it. He took his eyes off of the game and looked down at his phone.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Brooke closed her eyes, so the tears wouldn't drop.

"You made this happen, Brooke." Lucas said to her, he knew that she was lying. She wasn't fine.

"No. This is all you. You build this team." Brooke informed Lucas.

"But you gave me the courage to do so. Thank you." Lucas thanked her.

"Lucas-"

"Thank you, Brooke Davis!" He yelled through the crowd.

"Your welcome Lucas Scott." Brooke yelled, making sure that he could hear her. Another hour later, the ravens were in the lead. Brooke was so into the game, it gave her an excitement that she couldn't describe. One of the boys on Lucas' team made a shot, Brooke cheered and so did Lucas. It was ten more seconds till the game ends, they could make this one. They could win. Everyone was silent, number three blinked and threw the ball. It just had to go in. Lucas picked up his tablet to make sure Brooke saw the ball go in and it did. Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs, they won the championship. "Oh my god, you won!" Brooke yelled. Lucas looked at his tablet, he could see her cheering. He stood there for a moment, balloons were coming from the ceiling and confetti. It was her, the girl that he was looking for.

"God, I wish you were here." Lucas said to her, Brooke smiled a little. She heard her name being called.

"I have to go. Congratulations Broody." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, cheery." Lucas said, they ended their last call.

* * *

Lucas walked into the house with Peyton sitting down at the chair. She was rubbing her head, looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked her, he put the trophies on the table. Peyton looked up at the huge trophies on the table and tried to put on a happy smile. Lucas grabbed a bottle water from the refrigerator.

"You won." Peyton whispered, she seemed like she has been crying.

"Brooke was there...why weren't you?" Lucas took a sip of his water.

"I wanted to but it felt like you didn't want me there." Peyton guessed.

"Of course I wanted you there." Lucas tried to walk away but Peyton followed.

"I am still your fiance." She said to him.

"You lied to me...that was a huge lie. Do you know how you completely messed up my life?" Lucas yelled at her.

"And Brooke makes it better?" Peyton smirked.

"Yes, she does!" Lucas said to her.

"Your leaving me for her?" Peyton asked him.

"Maybe, I don't know." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't leave me!" Peyton rose her voice.

"Why not?!" Lucas sharply turned back.

"because I'm pregnant." Peyton whispered.

* * *

Brooke looked at thousand of people that were running around. She knew these people, she felt like that she knew them. This was home, this where she was supposed to be. She felt a slight touch on her hand, he tightened his grip around hers. Brooke looked down at him with a bright smile. This is what she was missing all her life, she was making the right choice. She saw this sign that said _**Brooke Davis, **_she walked over to man. She handed him his suitcase.

"Welcome to Tree Hill." The man said to her. Brooke looked down at Jamie who was holding onto her hand so tightly.

"Let's go home." Brooke said reforming as Tree Hill their home. Jamie walked with her, everything was coming into colors for them. Brooke looked around as she walked, some of the people stared at her with fear. She was home, she in the place where she grew up. She was complete.


	5. Finding You

Some people always wondered what life is going to be like when they die. Would they be reborn? Is there a place in haven for them? No one knows, no one has seen the god that they have been hearing about but only praise and the others... they don't care or they don't want to know because they are so afraid. They just live their life, have fun, screw up and do it all over again. Lucas Scott was neither of those people, he wanted to believe...he did but something in his head was telling him to screw up his life. Go out there, sleep with a girl that you have never seen in your life, break shit, do anything you can to ruin your life. There was another voice in his head telling him that he was making the right choices, following his dreams, go find the girl that he was so in love with but there was no time. What happened...happened. He couldn't go back but he still wondered. He had two children or just one. Jamie wasn't legally his until he wanted him back but how could he? Peyton was pregnant, right now they hated each other. They wanted nothing to do, they could barely look into each other faces. He had too shake everything off, focus on what was really important. He grabbed his phone, calling Brooke. He's been trying to call Brooke a few days now but she hasn't been answering. He was beginning to get worried, she seemed afraid the last time they talked. It went straight to voice mail, Lucas battled with himself if he should leave another message for her.

"It's me...Lucas. I just wanted to talk to you. Things are...complicated." Lucas quickly hung up the phone when he heard a knock at the door. He was hoping that it was Peyton, so that they could talk about this baby thing. Lucas walked into his living room, some of Peyton's things were packed. He opened the door and to his surprise Mouth was at the door. Mouth just came from the airport, he stood there; motionless. Lucas opened his arms to Mouth, his friend that he slightly remembered was back. They tapped each other on the back while they hugged, Lucas let out a slight laugh. "Are you here to visit?" Lucas asked when he pulled away. Mouth looked around the home, Peyton wasn't there and neither was Brooke. Mouth was hoping that Brooke was here but she wasn't.

"I guess I am." Mouth smiled at Lucas and walked in. Lucas talked to Mouth, he wanted to talk about Brooke mostly. Mouth didn't say anything about Brooke leaving with Jamie. It was kind of reckless for her to do that. Her mother was going to find and drag her back to New York. This town was the most dangerous place where a new mother can be.

"So, she's okay?" Lucas was worried, she always returned his calls.

"She just needed a break." Mouth said, his phone started to ring. Brooke was calling him, he looked down at his phone. He picked up the phone with a worried smile on his face.

"Hello, Victoria." Mouth lied, it was really Brooke on the other line.

"Come to the river court." Brooke said to him and hung up. Mouth slowly put down the phone and nervously smiled at Lucas. Mouth noticed that their were bags packed up and some of things were wrapped.

"I have to go." Mouth collected his things.

"Tell me if Brooke calls you." Lucas said to him before Mouth left. Mouth turned around, not sure what to say to him.

"I'll try." Mouth shut the door behind him, it wasn't the biggest lie that he told Lucas. Mouth drove to the river court to find Jamie playing basketball with Brooke. She was running around, trying to get the ball from Jamie. They seemed so happy like one of the families on the commercial or in the photos. Brooke saw Mouth drive up, the sun was shining bright; it was a good day for a picnic. Brooke brought over the basket of food to the middle of the river court. Mouth walked over to the shinning bright people that were dancing all over the place. Brooke sat down next to Jamie and mouth, she handed them sandwiches.

"For my two special boys." She smiled at the both of them. Mouth was oddly uncomfortable.

"You called me...telling me that you were in Tree Hill with your son." Mouth took a bite of the sandwich, this time it wasn't terrible. "What are you doing, Brooke Davis?" Mouth asked with a smile.

"My mom is opening up a shop here." Jamie informed her, Brooke nodded at Jamie.

"In Tree Hill?" Mouth questioned the both of them. Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Yes, in Tree Hill. This is our home." Brooke said to Mouth and Jamie.

"So, you and Jamie are going to get a home here?" Mouth was confused by the whole situation.

"I was hoping we all can live together." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, Jamie was excited. The sun beamed against their backs, making them feel like there was a warm blanket wrapped around them.

"I still don't understand why you want to move back here." Mouth took a grape from Brooke's hand and ate it.

"Because all my life I felt like something was missing and I have these memories that fool around in my head...my memories of Lucas and...this place." Brooke started to pack up the lunch. Everything was happening so fast.

"Where are we going?" Jamie and Mouth said while standing up.

"To our new home." Brooke skipped to her car. "Come on Jamie!" She yelled happily, He looked over at Mouth. They were still confused but he didn't care because he was happy. Really happy. Jamie ran up to his mother, waiting for Mouth to come. Mouth knew that hanging out with these two would become dangerous.

"Come on Mouth." Brooke said to him with excitement. Mouth shrugged his shoulders and followed them. Brooke drove up to his huge house with a red door. The grass cut perfectly, there was a swimming pool in the back and large land behind that. Brooke had the owners cut down the trees that were just crowding around their house. Brooke parked the car in the driveway, hoping that this house would be okay for Jamie. Jamie walked to the house, he was excited for the pool but excited to start his new life with his mother. He ran inside before Brooke could say anything. Mouth finally stepped out of the car, he was surprised at all of the memories that were flashing into his head. He walked up next to Brooke. "This is the only thing that really reminded of home, I see this house in my dreams." Brooke wrapped her arms around mouth, hugging him. Brooke started to walk backwards inside the house, looking at Mouth. He was unsure about this. "There is only One Tree Hill, Mouth and this is our home." Brooke winked at him and walked in to find Jamie running around.

"It super big!" Jamie yelled, running in circles. Brooke ran into the back with him, Mouth slowly followed them. "but I can't swim." He said looking down at the deep pool.

"That's alright, I'll teach you." Brooke wrapped her arms around him. They sat down beside the pool, looking at the huge backyard that they had. The whole place a wish come true, Brooke didn't have to tell her mother what she was doing. She really didn't care what her mother was going to have to say. Mouth grabbed a football the was on the ground, he tapped it making a loud sound.

"Wanna play a little football?" Mouth said going to the yard. Jamie looked at his mother, Brooke couldn't say no to him.

"Sure, of course." Brooke said obviously.

"Alright." Mouth said to him, Jamie ran up to him. They started to play ball, throwing and catching it. Her heart was finally filled with love and family. Everything was going to be alright, now. She was going to have the people that she deserved but she wondered what was Lucas doing. What he was feeling. She missed him but didn't want him to know she was in town. She looked up at the bright sun, blocking her eye sight from everyone else. She has never seen the sun so bright, it calmed her down. She was whole again.

* * *

Start over, began from beginning. Do you know what kind of person you were then? You can remember, you were different. A angel and now...you might sill be that person but it can't be possible because you've seen things and you know things. You want what you see and want to feel what everyone eles's feels. Nothing knew but you've changed. You are not the person from yesterday or the day before that because you have new thoughts and have new challenges. People change everyday, you change everyday. Lucas Scott was changing everday, getting more confused with his life. He should have more to his life, he wanted more. Lucas knocked on Haley's door and waited until someone opened it up. He looked behind him, the houses; they were all empty. No one was living anymore, it was like everything was paused. I was a few minutes before Nathan opened the door. He had this surprised look on his face, Lucas couldn't be here right now. They just found out that Brooke was in town, someone saw her at the airport and called Haley and Nathan. Nathan slowly let Lucas in the house, Haley was on the phone with someone. Haley looked up, noticing that Lucas was standing next to Nathan.

"Oh, I have to call you back." Haley quickly hung up the phone; she walked over to Lucas with open arms. Haley glanced at Nathan, Nathan walked away from them; giving them time for themselves. Haley didn't know how to start. "Are you okay?" Haley asked Lucas, they both sat down in the living room. Lucas started to rub his legs, Haley stood there for a moment. For a moment, of course he was going to say yes but no more lies apon this point.

"Peyton told me that she's pregnant." Lucas swallowed, the harsh words tasted like iron. Haley huffed, sitting back into her coffy chair. She had to think of something to say, how could you tell your best friend that his fiance is not the one for him.

"Don't marry Peyton." Haley leaned in close to him.

"I can't...she's pregnant." Lucas narrowed his eyebrows with a sadness.

"You have two woman in your life and two children. You need to figure out what you want to do next." Haley demanded. Lucas looked down at his phone and saw the messages that Peyton left for him.

"She's been calling me all day." Lucas put his phone back inside his pocket.

"and Brooke?" Haley asked about the mystery girl inside his head. It was hard for him to talk about her, he had these feelings for that he was hiding over the years. Now that he knows that this girl is real, he understands what everything means to him now. Her eyes, her lips and the way she speaks. He wanted to meet her in person or try to start over and make the right choices and none of them include Peyton.

"Come with me to his small party?" Haley asked him.

"I'm not in a partying mood." Lucas pouted.

"Is it because of Brooke?" Haley asked about Brooke again.

"She hasn't returned any of my calls." Lucas huffed, his phone started to ring. He immediately picked up without seeing who was calling. "Hello." Lucas shut up from his seat, there was a long pause.

"We need to talk." Peyton said over the phone, Lucas sighed. He rubbed his forehead, Haley could tell by his reaction; it wasn't Brooke.

"I don't know, Peyton. I just need more time." Lucas said to her, more time for Brooke to call him back. More time to see where Brooke was. He didn't want to talk to anyone but her, she always knew what to say and what to do.

"Lucas, please. I know this hard for you." Peyton cried.

"I'm sorry, Peyton but I have concerns that..." Lucas looked over at Haley. "Me and Haley have something to do, today." He quickly said and hung up on Peyton. Haley smiled at him, she was going to ask him later but decided that today was the right time.

"There's these people that have finally came into town and they have a son..." Haley tried to make since of everything. "They are having a get together, mostly everyone you know is going to be there but its a kids birthday party as well. So, there is going to be a lot of kids." Haley played with her fingers.

"Okay..." Lucas nodded. He didn't know what he was getting himself into things.

"Good, we have to go get something for him." Haley winked at him, getting up from the chair.

* * *

Brooke walked down the white marble steps that brought her to the large field in the back of her house, she loved at the open space. She had toys in her hand that she was putting a large bucket that the children would dig in and play with. Brooke bent over and slowly putt the toys in the red bucket and looked up. She looked at the masterpiece that she created, she drained the pool and put balls in there. She thought it would be a little small ball pit for the children, of course she would have someone on stand by. She had workers that she paid that could help her with the chores around the house. There was a re, orange and blue colored bouncy house near a huge tree. The tree reminded her of Lucas as she stared at it but everything reminded her of Lucas. She looked down at her buzzing phone and it was Lucas...again. He would call her in the morning, in the evening and just late at night. She would love to answer him but she wasn't the best lair, Lucas knew her well and she couldn't hide her voice. Lucas knew when she was mad, sad or even really excited. She had to figure out what she was going to do next and she had to get Jamie together, today was only going to be about Jamie. She had missede the first steps and the first word, but she knew that she could only be for him now. Brooke saw a shadow behind her, she turned around to see one of her workers; holding up flowers.

"Mrs. Davis." The man said, his name was Charilie. He was only doing this job, so he could pay back his student loans. He had never seen someone pay this much for a little job like this. If Brooke Davis asked if he could clean her house for a week, he would be a millionaire. His curly, bouncy hair fell against his one eye. He blew his hair, showing his dark brown eyes that seemed lighter as the sun hit it. Brooke thought he was cute but he was too young for her, he had just got out of high school and rushed into college.

"Ms. Davis." Brooke said flirty like, she wasn't married. She just has a kid and was with her best friend...living in the same house.

"Uh, where do you want me to put the flowers?" He said polietly, Brooke looked across the yard and every small table was filled. There was nowhere she could put it, she had to think of place where she needed some brightness of flowes. She turned back to him, holding onto her tiny fingers.

"Put them in my room." She smiled, Charilie nodded and walked up the marble stairs into the house; passing the pool along the way. Brooke placed her hands on her hips, taking in the warm air. She slowly closed her eyes and took in the things around her. This is what she was waiting for, what she was wishing that she had when she was alone. She had a home, someone to care about but she admitted that there was something else that had to be done. Jamie walked down the marble stairs with the sun hiting his face. He was a little nervous of who the people that might come but very excited that gets to spend more time with his mother. She had been working on her clothing line and the store that she was opening. Jamie looked up at his tall mother, she was looking up at the hanging tree. Brooke was wearing a black, laced dress that came down to her knees and the sleeves came down to her elbows. Jamie grabbed her fingers to tell her that he was beside her. Brooke looked down at her handsome boy, he was wearing a plaided covered shirt with blue jeans, his hair was spiked up just the way he liked it. They both looked like the perfect family. "Are you excited?" Brooke said smiling. Jamie huffed, looking down at the freshly cut grass.

"A little." Jamie sat down in the grass, with his legs crossed and so did Brooke. She didn't care about her expensive dress, she had to take care of her son.

"What do you mean 'a little'?" Brooke smiled at him, Jamie looked up at her.

"I just- What if they don't like me?" Jamie asked her, Brooke didn't want her son to be the shy kid but he was only four. He had these doubts and that was okay.

"You are Jamie Lucas Scott!" She said, bringing him in for a hug. "You are a very loveable kid, you are perfect." Brooke touched his spikey hair. "Just be yourself and they will love you for who you are." Brooke winked. Brooke looked up at the sun, putting her hands between her legs, Jamie followed his mother and put his hands between her legs. They stared up at the hanging tree, the sun beaming through the gapes of the leaves.

"Where is the Lucas from?" Jamie looked up at her, Brooke's face froze. He was a curious boy, this was soon to come. "In my middle name." Jamie asked wondering where it was from.

"Your father." Brooke looked at him, the sun shinned behind him; making him look like an angel.

"Will I ever get to meet my father?" Jamie asked.

"I dont know." Brooke answered.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Brooke hoped that it was the last question.

"I know about the car accident." Jamie's little voice was raspy but strong. Brooke smiled a little and started to laugh, how could a four year old boy know this much?

"Your only four years old! How do you know these things?" Brooke chuckled.

"I'm five." He said referring to the fake birthday party.

"Techinaclly your four." Brooke corrected him. "Maybe one day we'll find him." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe all this time...he's been trying to find you- like in the book." Jamie said to her.

"Maybe."

* * *

Lucas leaned against the book shelf, waiting for Haley to pick something out. He crossed his arms, wanting to leave but if he left; he would have to deal with Peyton. They haven't had sex for a while, how could she pregnant? He turned around and saw a section of her books, most of them were gone. He walked over to his books where he just published, they were already sold out but there was one left. He looked at the front page of the book and looked at the back of it. Haley walked up to him with a bunch of books in her hand. She was wearing blue jeans and a blouse that was tucked in. Lucas was looking as ever, just a blue and white pladied shirt and blue jeans. He didn't care of what he was going to wear.

"Who is this kid anyway?" Lucas looked down at his book, talking to Haley. Haley put down of the books down and just grabbed a bunch of toys. Lucas grabbed one of his books, he thought that he should just get him a book. Haley looked over at Lucas.

"Lucas, he's four." Haley said to him.

"I'll give him my high school jersey." Lucas shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" Haley placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, fine...I'll sign it." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he'll sell it." Haley placed the toys on the counter, the cashier took the toys and started to ring them up. Haley turned back at Lucas, remembering his question. "Where going to this get together." Haley shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't tell him a lot.

"I thought it was a birthday party?" Lucas said walking out of the store, the cashier told him that he could just keep the book.

"It is- They are new to town and they wanted to meet...people." Haley said to him.

"Are you going to tell me his name?" Lucas opened his eyes wide. Haley looked down at her phone and saw what time it was.

"Maybe we should get to the party." Haley said walking to the car. Lucas didn't care anymore, Haley hurried up and changed the subject before he could ask anything else. "What are you going to do when you talk to Peyton?" Haley asked, starting up the car. Lucas thought about it for a second, he wasn't thinking that far.

"I don't know." Lucas looked down at his phone and Brooke still hasn't called.

"The day is going to be over and you have to go back to your life." Haley glanced at Lucas.

"I know."

* * *

Brooke was sat back in her lunge chair, glasses covering her eyes from the sun. She had an ice tea in her hand, she was enjoying the sunny weather and the time with Jamie but right now, she was by herself. She watched the cute workers work, they moved things around and answered her questions and did everything that she told them to do. BRooke didn't tutore them but wanted everything to be perfect. Mouth saw Brooke in the yard with her large hat on, she looked like she was tanning. Mouth grabbed a chair and had his beer in his right hand. He sat his chair right next to Brooke, they stared up at the hanging tree.

"Your throwing a birthday party." Mouth took sip of his cool beer. Brooke crossed her legs, looking in charge.

"Yes, I wasn't there for Jamies birthday's. I want to make up for that." Brooke said happily.

"And what about Lucas?" Mouth asked and there it was. The question that was rolling in her head, coming from Mouth's mouth. What about him? She hasn't talked to him for a moment, they never really looked at each other. She didn't want Lucas to find out right now that she was here, she realized that he had so much on his plate. "Brooke, he's fiance is pregnant." Mouth said to her. Brooke sharply turned towards him.

"She's pregnant?" Brooke said surprised. That was the reason why Lucas was calling her, he needed her and she had been dodging him because she was so afraid.

"Yea, Lucas found out last night." Mouth said to her.

"Right when I came to town. This is too much for him." Brooke quickly stood up. "beside Lucas wouldn't come to a birthday party for a kid that he didn't know." Brooke walked away from Mouth, calling Lucas on her phone. She waited until she answered, she went into one of her guest rooms. It wasn't long before he answered the phone with an hello.

"Hey." Brooke replied biting her nail.

"I've been calling you," Lucas said to her. "Where have you been?" Lucas said to her.

"Everywhere, it feels like. I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls." Brooke apologized. Lucas paused for a moment. "I heard." Brooke said softly.

"I don't know what to do." Lucas whispered into the phone.

"You can't leave her, Luke." Brooke shook her head.

"But you-" he tried to say.

"No, Lucas. I'm in New York and you are in Tree Hill. We figured everything out. It's time to say goodbye." Brooke said to him.

"I don't want to." Lucas begged her. "Because I feel something for you and I can't stop thinking about you." Lucas quickly said to her.

"Me too and that's why we have to say goodbye." Brooke closed her eyes, not wanting to cry.

"Brooke, please...I love you." Lucas told her.

"I love you too but your with Peyton." Brooke cried.

"I'll-" Lucas tried to say but Brooke already knew what he was going to say. Brooke chuckled.

"You can't Luke. It's not right, she's pregnant." Brooke smiled at the thought of them together.

"but you and Jamie." Lucas said curiously.

"We'll be fine," Brooke looked outside, the kids were coming. Jamie started to play with them, running around and smiling. She was just going to be just fine, they were all going to be fine. She was going to see Lucas one day but today wasn't the day. She might meet him in a parking lot, surprise him in his car or something. "I promise." She hung up the phone, joining Jamie and Mouth outside.

* * *

Lucas came with a present wrapped up, Haley was behind him. He didn't feel like going to a birthday party. He was heart broken, he couldn't think straight. He didn't want to cry because he knew that Peyton was here. This was his house but he was going to take what Brooke told him. Peyton came from their room, Haley went to the back so that they could talk. Peyton held her stomach.

"How long are you?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"three weeks." Peyton smiled a little. "I've been having morining sickness like crazy." Peyton fornwed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lucas asked her.

"Because I was afriad- You always talked to Brooke and never to me." Peyton covered her face with her hands.

"You can't be mad at me and..." Lucas struggled, everyone was wrong in this situation. Brooke didn't want to speak to him, he knew that that might be their last phone call together he just had to move on but not now. "I can't be mad at you."

"Are you willing to make this work?" Peyton asked, she wanted a second chance.

"I will do anything to make this work." Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand. "Your pregnant with my child. We should get back on track with the wedding." Lucas didn't look that happy, he couldn't leave this child without a father...not again. He's going to do this time right and not forget about anything. He had to move on from Brooke, they might not see each other but that was okay for him because he will find her one day. Maybe when he's on his dying bed or maybe even next year but he will not go without thinking about Brooke Davis.

"Good but what about Brooke?" Peyton wondered.

"You won't have a problem with that, we decided to stop talking to each other." Lucas said sadly.

"Did she decided that or did you?" Peyton frowned.

"she did." Lucas slowly said to her. Peyton backed away from him.

"If she wouldn't have said that, would you have been talking to her?" Peyton yelled at him, Lucas stood up from the chair.

"probably! I dont know!" Lucas yelled at her back. Haley came in from the back, Peyton quickly grabbed her keys and walked out of the house. Lucas shouldn't have never said anything, right now he just wanted to mop and stay in his room.

"It's time to go." Haley softly said to him. Lucas turned to look at her.

"I don't think I'm going...I just need time to myself." He walked into his room and shut the door. He could finish his story, about how both of the people left him. It wasn't a epic love story, it was a damaged story.

* * *

Mouth was in the kitchen, mixing the sugar to the juice. He had to get away from the childern, he wanted for himself to think for a moment.

"Boo!" Brooke yelled behind him, Mouth jumped up from fear. Mouth quickly turned around, seeing Brooke more beautiful as ever. She wanted to look good for the guest. Brooke leaned on the counter with a slight smile on her face. Mouth noticed it right away.

"You broke it off with Lucas?" Mouth rose one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, It's not like we had something." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Ha, you guys had something." Mouth laughed at her lie. Haley came in the kitchen with presents in her head, Brooke turned her head. She noticed the woman's face but not that well. Haley stood there for a moment, star strucked at Brooke. She grew into her beauty more then she did in high school. Mouth turned around to the surpise that Nathan and Haley are here.

"Um, hi Brooke." Haley said nerviously. Brooke stood up from leaning against the counter.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke squinted her eyes, she didn't know who these people are.

"You might not remember us but...we...we were friends in high school." Nathan said to Brooke, Brooke shook off her stress and put a smile on her face. She grabbed Haley and gave her a huge hug, Haley didn't mind it; it made her feel warm. Nathan went in for a hug as well, she was already feeling at home.

"Oh, you have to meet my son." Brooke blinked she turned around. "Jamie!" she yelled, Jamie walked in with a water gun in his arm. Haley gasped, covering her mouth. Jamie went behind Brooke, holding onto the bottom of her dress. "This is your aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan." Brooke pointed to them.

"Hi, Jamie." Haley said to him with a high voice. She opened up her arms, Jamie walked over to her. Brooke blushed with excitment. She walked out with Nathan and Jamie by her side, Nathan told her all about her high school days. She thought it was healthy for her to know that but it mostly about her and Lucas. Haley looked through the window that lead to their huge back yard, Jamie started to open up presents. Mouth walked up beside her.

"Do you think they would ever fall back in love with each other?" Haley asked, holding onto her jacket.

"Yea, they always do." Mouth smiled.

* * *

Love is undefined, people could try but theirs would be different from others. Like love for pizza or for a certain someone, you couldn't describe it but it was love. The love that makes you sick to your stomach, where you just want to hold that person until they burst. Lucas felt that way for only one girl and that was Brooke Davis. She told him to move on but he couldn't, he would always think about her. Wonder what her day has been like, if she ever needed help with something. All he had was a phone call, face time and small letters when they could never do any of those things. The more time they spent, the closer they were to each other. If Brooke wanted him to move, he would try but he wont go without a day hoping that she would call him. He just wanted to see her, her smile and they way that she looks at him...it's magic. The whole room was loud, the voices toned his thoughts out but his thoughts were pushed back in. He turned, looking at the child. He could only see the back of him, couldn't see his face. The kid opened the present and held it up, it was his jersey. He opened up Lucas' present and loved it. Jamie digged into the huge box and took out a book, it was signed by Lucas Scott. Jamie opened the book up, looking at the cursive writing that Lucas wrote, just for him.

"I hope you find your true love one day...as I did mine." Jamie read outloud, slowly. "Mom! Look!" Jamie yelled for her. Brooke ran into the room with a camera in her hand, holding it up to Jamie. She wanted to take a picture. She had a deep smile, showing her dimples.

"Alright, I'm here." Brooke raspy voice made the room silent. She took a picture of Jamie holding up the jersey and there she was. Lucas' true love, standing on the other side of the room. She was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. Her hair was a light brunnette color, it was short enough to her collar bone, it reminds of melting chocalte in a factory. The light captures it perfectly. Her beautiful face is demanding of attention. Her high cheeck bones, making it hard to look away. Her soft olive skin. She looked up, noticing him across the room. Lucas placed his hands in his pockets with a chessy crocked smile. She was in a moment of smiling, her perfect teeth from years of braces. Her beautiful hazel eyes, they stared at him. Her lips are full but puckered. She was the center of attention to his eyes. The voices came back into his head, the voice of the children around the room.

"Mom?" Jamie asked as she stared at Lucas. Jamie turned around, looking at the strange man behind everyone. He noticed him before, somwhere but couldn't put his finger on it. Lucas looked down at the kid, named Jamie. His dark blue eyes were just like his. Jamie showed a little of his dimples when he smiled at the man. Lucas looked pale, he swallowed his words. He didn't understand. He looked back up and she was gone. Brooke was gone.


	6. Salvation

Lucas chased Brooke down the hallway, she was trying to dodge him but he was fast. Brooke quickly ran into a room and slammed the door behind her; hoping that she didn't crush his fingers. Lucas hit the red door because he was running right behind her, he pressed his forehead on the door. He just saw Brooke Davis, real life Brooke Davis. He thought that this was just all dream and he would wake up. She looked so beautiful and calm, Lucas calmly knocked on the door but he didn't hear any movement. He started to laugh a little at the thought of how this turned out.

"This is bad, this is very bad." She whispered to herself, Lucas contuined to knock and shout her name. It was music to her ears when he said her name but she didn't want to listen. "GO away." Brooke said to him, holding her hand up against her ears. Lucas turned around, leaning against the door. He smiled, her voice was so beautiful. Lucas slightly knocked on the door on the door. He looked down at the hallway, the house was huge but it was full of pictures. He would stand out her all day if he had too, she must have moved back with Jamie and Mouth. He wondered how long she was going to keep this a secret before she told him.

"Come on, Brooke." Lucas begged her.

"Please, stop talking." Brooke asked nicely, she was tempted to open the door. No, she couldn't because he was getting married with someone else. "Lucas, you have to go." Brooke walked up to the door, leaning on it. She was going to have everything planned out.

"I should really be mad at you, Brooke." He informed her, he still had a smile on his face. "I've waited all my life for this day. What do you think was going to happen when you moved into town? Mouth and Haley knew each other, I was bound to run into you." Lucas whispered against the door. Brooke opened the door, almost making Lucas fall to the floor. This is the moment, the moment that they have all been waiting for. It was breathtaking for Lucas but a little weird for Brooke. Lucas held up his right hand, putting it on her cheek. She was real, he wasn't dreaming. Lucas let out a laugh. Brooke closed her eyes when he touched her, she could feel him. Brooke slowly started to touch his left arm, going up to his chest. Brooke let out a slight laugh that brought tears to her eyes. They collided. "Your real." Brooke smiled at him.

"I am." Lucas smiled at her. This was better than any phone call or face time. They were together, they could touch each other and talk while looking into each others eyes and getting lost within them.

As they walked to the coffee shop, they were stuck in their own heads. Lucas was thinking about Peyton and how he would explain that Brooke was here, Brooke knew about the pregnancy, it was going to come up. He didn't want to have a baby with Peyton, he had a son...with Brooke. When he looks at Brooke and Jamie, it feels like home. That feeling wasn't with Peyton anymore, he knew that but he was scared to admit it. It was wrong for him to be confused with who he loves but when he looks a Brooke. Oh, how he knows who he loves. Her soft hair blowing in the wind, she could feel him staring at her and so she smiled. Her dimples showed and her eyes lightened. In a flash he could see his life with her and Jamie but he said nothing because nothing would change. No words. No look. Brooke looked at him when he turned away, his blue eyes were shinning in the sun. She never seen his eyes shine so bright when she had memories of him. It was always black and white but now she could see colors. Her life had opened up flowers and life when she touched Lucas, everything became bright and focused. She would love for him to be hers but she didn't want to be someone's other. She wanted to be someone only. Lucas didn't know it but he was her only, the only one that she could see in her dreams. She would hate if someone took her husband, all the work that they had put in the relationship, the dreams that they would have about their future; Brooke didn't want to take that away from Peyton. She loves Lucas and she knows that Lucas loves her as well. They could never hide that and they could never lie to each other. Lucas saw the wide building, in red letters it said 'Karen's Cafe'. Brooke has seen the sign before, she used to come here all the time. Lucas touched the doorknob, the memories would run into her head. He slowly opened the door and the memories flashed in her head.

_Lucas moved aside as Brooke entered the Cafe', no one was there; completely empty but open to Lucas and Brooke. Brooke held onto her purse, her stomach was getting bigger and it was almost time to have the baby. Brooke wasn't nervous but she was terrified of the future that they would have together. She would always want to be with Lucas but she doesn't know how he would feel. They had been through a lot together, they were thinking about moving away from Tree Hill. It wasn't safe in Tree Hill, Brooke has been two disasters while she's pregnant and Lucas has been in five his whole life. They didn't know want their child to question the people around him. Brooke saw a table that was next to an open window, the people on the streets could see the smile on her face. The table was lit up with candles and flowers, there were two pieces of cake on the table beside a glass of water. Brooke was trying to eat healthy while she was pregnant with her son, she didn't even make up a name. She has a million names but nothing stayed with her, it had stick. Lucas helped Brooke sit down in her chair, he could see the look on her face that she didn't know what was going on. It made him even more excited to surprise her with a gift. Lucas wasn't worried about his future with Brooke and the baby, he was just happy that he's in it. He didn't care about nothing else, he would live poor and grow old with Brooke Davis. Lucas sat in front of Brooke, the table separating them. They stared at each other for a moment with a slight smile but they were glowing. Brooke bit her lip, she was so nervous of what Lucas was going to say. Lucas opened his mouth, what his first words had to be important.  
_

_"Jamie Lucas Scott." Brooke quickly said to him, Lucas confused for a moment. "Jamie Lucas Scott, that's going to be our sons name."_

_"Jamie?" Lucas smiled, he couldn't cry. He had to hold himself together but the look on her face brought small tears to his eyes._

_"Yea."_

_"I love you," He said with sorority. Brooke smiled, she was going to say she loves him but he continued with his small speech. "But I don't think...I love you is enough because what I feel for you...is something more. I love you more than I love myself... and... I'm not sorry for that. Somehow you became my best friend, my girlfriend and maybe something more." Lucas stood up, he reached his pockets and pulled out a ring. Brooke's eyes became wide but she didn't move. Lucas walked over to her, staring at the ring; hoping that this would be for her. It was a silver ring that had a huge diamond to represent their love. "I will be with you, I will love you, I will cherish you till death." Lucas slowly put the ring on her finger. Brooke looked into his blue eyes, her soft fingers touching his. He had filled the space that she has been missing all these years._

_"Till death" Brooke repeated._

Brooke was flushed with memories when Lucas opened the door for her, the most romantic moments was here in the cafe. Brooke touched her stomach, Jamie was once in there and she could barely remember the first kick. Lucas walked in front of her, there was no here but them. It seemed so quiet and empty. The counter separated the back to the front, there was a small door between the counter so that the workers could go back there. Lucas looked around the cafe, this was the place that triggered his memories of Brooke. She looked back at her, she seemed a little nervous and shy. He was a little nervous himself, when she looked at him; he became weak in the knees. Lucas put his hands in his pockets, Brooke noticed that about him.

"It started with the dreams," Lucas spoke up, his voice was deep but smooth. Brooke looked outside of the cafe, she could see similar faces. Lucas waited until she reacted from what he said to her. Brooke's memories happened the same, it was one dream on her 21st birthday. Everything in New York reminded her of Lucas. Brooke turned around, placing her arms behind her back. She put on an innocent smile, blushing with excitement by the looks that Lucas was giving her.

"Me too but I guess it was harder for you- I mean, We feel in love here." Brooke smirked, she walked over to a circle table. She sat in front of Lucas and Lucas sat in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment and continued they're conversation. Brooke placed her small hands on the table, the table was so cold that it sent chills in her body. Karen must own this cafe, she wondered where his mother was. She looked around the cafe and it was a nice place to own. She looked across the street and saw people decorating a space, she put a smile on her olive face. Brooke quickly pointed to the store behind Lucas, Lucas turned around. A man was peeling off words on the class door, the whole store was filled with clothes and workers that were walking around inside. Lucas squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer look at the words. He turned back around at Brooke, he just put an obvious look on his face; he had no clue that it was her store.

"Seems like someone is opening a clothing store." Lucas crossed his fingers and placed on the table, he was axcious to get to know more about Brooke and how her life was like. He had a lot of questions about the dreams that she has of them.

"That's mine." Brooke smirked, Lucas had a surprise look. He thought that he was being rude.

"Oh," the first words came out of his mouth. "That's great- When- When did you open it?" Lucas put an excited look, it gave him confirmation that she was going to stay in town.

"I opened it a couple of weeks ago, I just thought if I was staying...I could open a store here." Brooke clapped her hands together and leaned back in the chair. She was feeling more comfortable by the second.

"So, your staying?" Lucas leaned closer towards Brooke.

"Yea, Jamie wants to stay." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "This is his home." Brooke looked around the cafe. "What is your mother going to do with this place?" Brooke asked, it seemed so empty but had food cooked. Lucas took a deep breath in, it was hard for him to talk about because Brooke and Lucas had some thing shared here. Brooke waited until he told her what was going.

"My mother is going to close it down." Lucas said sadly, Brooke leaned against the table.

"Why?" Brooke was worried. She didn't want this place to go, she was going to show Jamie this place and have him grow in here. Lucas could think of a million reasons why his mother didn't want to keep the cafe, Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't have enough money." Lucas said doubtfully.

"Well, your a best-selling author and a couch." Brooke tried to help.

"She doesn't want my money."

"Well, she'll take mine." Brooke quickly said to him without a second thought. Lucas leaned back in his chair, he chuckled. "I'm serious, I would love to own the cafe...keep the name." Brooke smirked. Lucas couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't ask his mother for the cafe.

"Why not." He leaned closer to the table.

"Haley said this was our first official date." Brooke laughed, putting her jacket behind her chair. Lucas smirked, he stood up from his chair. Lucas focused back on Brooke, he didn't want to be so forced.

"Do you like it here so far?" Lucas walked into the back of the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?" He asked before Brooke could ask the other question.

"Tea." Brooke became comfortable around him like she was before. She sat on top of the counter while Lucas was moving around her to fix the tea. "I like it, a lot of people here but it's quiet." Brooke smiled, Lucas handed her the hot tea. Brooke blew into it, she didn't want to burn her tongue.

"Good, because I need you." Lucas sat next to her on the counter with his coffee in his hand. Brooke took sip of her tea, it was still a little warm.

"You need me?" Brooke smiled with a worried look.

"Yes, because I have a problem." Lucas rose his eyebrows. Brooke grabbed a brownie from a Christmas decorated plate. "Peyton is pregnant, she called off the engagement." Lucas had a lot of things running through in his head. He only could focus on one thing. He was hoping that she would say that she loved him or don't be with her but he knew Brooke. He knew Brooke wouldn't do anything to hurt Peyton or him, she would always look out for him and her son.

"Don't leave her, Luke." Brooke said to him.

"and why not?" Lucas smirked, leaning close to her.

"because..." Brooke blushed. "She is the one for you." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, trying to find an explanation. Lucas stared at her, the conversation was over. He huffed, looking at the windows that showed the world. He didn't have a normal life anymore because Brooke was in it and that was okay. Brooke stood up from sitting on the rough counter. She grabbed her purse, trying to find her keys. "Well," Brooke sighed. "I have to go." She quickly found her keys before giving Lucas a smile. "I'm going to pick up Jamie at Skills' house...Do you want to meet him?" Brooke slowly asked the million dollar question.

"No." Lucas quickly answered, he wasn't ready. He wanted to deal with Peyton and the baby and then wanted to talk to Jamie.

"Okay," Brooke nodded, slowly backing out. "I'll...see you later." She turned around and left the cafe.

* * *

Brooke didn't know how dangerous Tree Hill was or what happened here. There might be more to her story in the crash, more to what they told her. Her mother practically lied about her past life, maybe she was lying about the car crash. There was a small knock on the door, she wanted to have someone close to her at this moment; she didn't want to be alone. Brooke walked over to the door with a cup of tea in her hand, she opened the door to find a smiling Haley. Brooke chuckled, she never seen anyone so happy in her life. Haley entered the home, still amazed by the space even though she was here yesterday. She put her handbag on the coat racket. Brooke invited Haley here to talk, get more answers from her. It felt like she was the only person that she could trust besides from Lucas.

"So, have you talked to Lucas?" Haley said walking over to Brooke. She sat on the chair near the counter that was happily placed in the kitchen.

"Yes." Brooke started to fix herself a sandwich, trying slowly get into the conversation.

"How was it?" Haley bit her lip, wanting to know more about her best friend and the girl he was dreaming of.

"It was okay, like any normal day but..." Brooke turned around, licking the mayo off her thumb. "It was nice to feel him." She mumbled.

"Good, I'm glad." Haley felt more relaxed than just being a stranger in someone's home. "So, what are you going to do now?" Haley leaned back into the red, soft chair.

"I'm going to run my clothing line and my own store." Brooke walked over to Haley and sat next to her. "I'm going to ask Karen if I could take over the cafe." Brooke shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal but she couldn't hide the excited smile on her face. Inside, she was so happy that she was having her own company and opening a shop in her home town.

"Awh, Brooke that's great." Haley cheered happily.

"What about you, Haley James Scott. What do you have in store for us?" Brooke leaned closer, playfully. She was talking about the music, Haley had a great voice and she was talented.

"Nothing." Haley chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Oh come on, you must have something that you always wanted to do." Brooke challenged her. Haley thought for a second and laughed. The insane thought that she had inside her head was crazy to even speak out loud. It was only meant for inside her nervous head.

"Well, I always wanted to have my own studio." Haley blushed, looking away from Brooke.

"Let's make it happen." Brooke said immediately without thinking about consequences. Haley lost her train of thought, she couldn't be serious. Haley started to laugh in Brooke's face.

"We can't..." Haley looked up at her, she suddenly stopped and laughed as Brooke wasn't laughing with her. She had a straight face. "Can we?" Haley guessed.

"We can, if we wanted to. look at us," Brooke smirked, Haley stared at Brooke. "We can do this." Brooke whispered.

"I wonder what Lucas is going to say." Haley thought for a second. "And my husband." Haley covered her face, trying not to think of the doubts.

"Speaking of Mr. Scott," Brooke came closer to her. "Do you know anything about the car accident." Brooke finished, Haley looked up sharply; frightened. She didn't know much but she knew enough for her to be afraid.

"Jamie wasn't hurt, he was with me and Nathan." Haley put her drink down on the counter. "It was weeks after graduation and we were leaving the hospital but it was stormy but you wanted to go home. You gave me Jamie and let me drive him to my house. You seem uneasy and frightened but I still let you go without asking any questions...were right behind you...and..." Haley froze, remembering everything. In the back of her mind, the memory was dark but she could see clearly. "The car just- it just tipped over." Haley blinked and she was back into the real world. Brooke bit her lip, there was more to this story. She wasn't going to ask anymore questions, Brooke could see how it terrorized Haley. Why was she was so frightened in the car? Brooke could only imagine what she was afraid of.

* * *

Lucas opened his door to find Peyton on the couch, looking at the turned off television. Her bags were packed near the door, he could guess that she was waiting on him to come home. Lucas hung his keys up on the rack. Peyton quickly walked towards him, wanting to say a last few words to him. She had been in the house, waiting for hours for his return. She had enough to think about, the plan that she had for the both of them were gone. The dreams that they had for each other were gone because of Brooke and Jamie showing up. They were going to find more to the story and they were going to point fingers at her. She wasn't the only that had a plan for the accident, she never wanted to do it but she was so clouded with jealousy that she would have done anything to get Lucas back. She stared at him for a moment, replaying the words in her head so she wouldn't stumble on them. He smelled like a fruity perfume, he must have been with a girl and she hoped that it wasn't Brooke. Lucas couldn't only imagine what Peyton was thinking, she had this worried and scared look in her eyes. She was going to leave him and raise the child on her own. Lucas had a long talk with Brooke, it seemed that she didn't want to be more than friends with him; no matter how much he would beg her. Lucas had to start over, only think about his family that he was starting. Everything was coming so fast that he had to catch up.

"I'm sorry Peyton." Lucas apologized, grabbing her soft hand. "I want things to go back to where we first started but a lot has changed...I have a son now." Lucas tried to explain, he wanted her to understand that it wouldn't be just her anymore.

"You have Brooke as well." Peyton chuckled, sadly. she wasn't happy.

"Me and her just friends, we talked." Lucas slid a strand of hair behind Peyton's head.

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm sure," Lucas looked deeply in her eyes. She had to trust him again. "I love you...not her." Lucas chocked on his words, he had feelings for Brooke but he wouldn't dare to show them. Peyton went in for a hug and held him tightly.

"Were having a baby." Peyton said excitedly.

"Were getting married." Lucas smiled widely, this was the life that he wanted. He had to keep it. Peyton was pregnant now, everything would have to change. Brooke was going to be in his life and Peyton had to deal with that. Know Brooke a little more. "I think you should meet her." Lucas whispered into her ear. Peyton pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. Lucas squinted them, showing that he was sure about what he said.

* * *

Brooke licked her finger from the icing, they were making cupcakes. It was a family thing, she wanted Jamie to feel welcome and happy being here. Brooke was looking over at Jamie and didn't notice that her cupcake was slipping from her fingertips. The cupcake started to fall, she caught it before it hit the ground. Some of the white icing had spilled on her finger, she walked over to Jamie and whipped it on his nose. She licked the rest off of her finger and put an innocent look on her face. Mouth looked up from designing his cupcake into a smiley face. Jamie tried to lick it off but couldn't succeed from doing so. Mouth stood up, slowing walking towards Brooke. He acted like he was laughing at Jamie because he was trying to get the icing off his nose. Mouth and Jamie shared a common look. Mouth put his whole hand on the cupcake, making his palm filled with icing. He slid it across Brooke's face, she closed her eyes with her mouth wide open. She could have seen that coming. Brooke grabbed a cupcake and threw it at Mouth's face. Jamie stood up and grabbed a few cupcakes that had icing on them and hide behind the couch. Mouth and Brooke grabbed icing, so that they could squirt it on Jamie. Brooke and Mouth stood behind the counter in the kitchen. Brooke waited until she heard movement, she stood up from the counter and saw nothing but a cupcake landing on her face. Jamie hide back under the couch and waited for Mouth. Brooke turned back around, whipping the icing off with her fingers.

"How did it go with Lucas?" Mouth whispered.

"Nothing." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing?!" Mouth angrily whispered. "You spent the whole day with him." Mouth wanted to talk about the situations. Brooke stood up and walked over to the couch, she was trying to ignore the annoying questions. She would take more about it when she had everything under control. Brooke tipped toed to the couch but Jamie wasn't there anymore. Mouth was right behind her, they froze up and their hearts dropped. They turned around and Jamie squeezed the icing packet, Icing went all over Mouth and Brooke's face and clothes. Brooke threw a cupcake at him that landed on his chest but Mouth threw one it hit his right eye. There was a knock at the door, she couldn't help but laugh. Brooke walked over to the door, Mouth and Jamie started to pick up the icing that was on the floor. She was happy, this was the happiest place she could be in. She opened the door to a rear blonde. She stood there, shocked. She had only seen her in pictures and from people describing her. Brooke had a small issue with her for lying to Lucas, Brooke honestly didn't belive that she's pregnant. Peyton invited herself in. She took a gaze at the huge house until she noticed Jamie and Mouth.

"You must be Jamie." Peyton smiled at the little boy. He looked just like Lucas, it made Peyton fill with jealously. Mouth glanced at Brooke, Brooke shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what Peyton was doing here or what she wanted. Peyton turned to Brooke, holding onto her purse with a fake smile. "Brooke, could I talk to you for a moment?" Peyton rose an eyebrow at her. Brooke slapped her hands together, intertwining them; and she put on a tight smile.

"Sure." Brooke huffed. Mouth tapped Jamie on the shoulder, Jamie and Mouth walked to the back and started to look at the birds and hanging apples. Brooke waited until Mouth shut the door behind him before she could start talking. Brooke pointed to a chair. "Would you like to sit?" Brooke stopped acting nice, she wasn't dumb.

"No," Peyton quickly said to her. Brooke rolled her eyes, she walked over to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" Brooke opened the refrigerator to get her a bottle of water.

"No." Peyton continued to look at the home, making it obvious that she thought it was a little too much.

"Would you like a tour?" Brooke smirked. Peyton looked back over at Brooke, she had a serious look on her face.

"I would like to talk about my husband and the relationship that you have with him...including Jamie." Peyton finally sat down in a chair.

"Me and Lucas are just friends." Brooke huffed.

"That's what you told me last time." Peyton cleared her throat.

"Last time?" Brooke walked over to her but didn't sit down.

"Before you and Lucas dated...we were having a fling and you guys meet and the next thing I know, you guys have a baby." Peyton closed her eyes, remembering that embarrassment that she had felt.

"Well, I'm sure that I'm different from High School." Brooke chuckled from her small joke.

"Not really." Peyton shook her head. Brooke started to feel uncomfortable in her own home.

"I heard your pregnant," Brooke smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Peyton swallowed hard. "The wedding is back on." Peyton thought it was a good thing.

"That's..." Brooke paused for a moment. "Great." Brooke said confusedly.

"We discussed it and...we thought that we really loved each other and we shouldn't let anyone or anything stop us from being happy." Peyton smiled at her.

"By anyone meaning me." Brooke squinted her eyes, pointing at herself. Peyton looked up at her nervously.

"Yes." Peyton whispered. "And your son."

"Jamie?" Brooke raised her voice.

"Yes, Jamie. I think that...you shouldn't tell Jamie that Lucas is his father." Peyton relaxed her shoulders.

"Did Lucas say that?" Brooke asked her, getting anger by the minute.

"No but I'll tell him but I'm sure he would agree." Peyton said to her.

"You are out of your mind Peyton." Brooke walked over behind the counter, she had to do something.

"Lucas doesn't need this right now-"

"And what do you know what Lucas wants?!" Brooke slammed her hand on the counter. "You lied to him, you made him believe that he was in love with you from the start. You told him that I was crazy and I wanted to kill him."

"I did it for him." Peyton said strongly.

"No, you did it for yourself...because your selfish." Brooke finally calmed down. Peyton realized that talking to her calmly wasn't the voice that she needed, she needed something stronger.

"I'm sick of playing nice." Peyton stood up.

"I didn't think you were." Brooke tilted her head a little.

"I want you and Jamie to stay away from Lucas." Peyton leaned forward.

"Jamie is Lucas' son...is first son and I am the mother of his son. Were going to be in his life's no matter what." Brooke leaned, they were face to face. Peyton stared for a moment and smiled.

"You did change...your even more delusional than you were before." Peyton said walking out

* * *

It was late, no one was around. Lucas sat in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. All he could think about was Brooke and how she meant to him. That was enough for him to no look at her because every time he did, he just died inside. It crushed them that they had something and he ruined it all. He was the reason why, he was so scared to face his true feelings. He needed to say goodbye to his feelings, he just had to let all the emotions in. He placed his palms on his bed, letting the night take him in. He slowly closed his eyes, he had to let the memories flush in. He could see the hospital, people running around to help and save people that were injured. He looked around the empty hospital, Brooke or him was nowhere to be found. He started to walk down the hallway into a room, it was completely empty. Lucas took a deep breath, he was calm. Suddenly, the whole place started to unravel. He could see Brooke's smile as she was holding a baby in her hand. Everyone was surrounding her and Lucas, the nurse handed Brooke her child. Lucas stood up with tears in his eyes, looking at his son. He was so beautiful and his lungs were strong. Brooke looked up into Lucas' eyes, he froze because she could see him. Lucas sat down in a chair next to her. Brooke handed Jamie to Lucas, he was so careful and slow until it just felt natural. Lucas saw his son's eyes opened and stared onto him. His blue eyes looked so bright. Lucas heart stopped, he could barely breathe but it felt good. Jamie took his breath away. Lucas placed his one finger in his son's hand, his hands were so small. Lucas opened his eyes and everything was gone, his son and the love of his life. He turned over to his right and saw the time, it was eleven at night. Lucas turned to his left and Peyton wasn't home yet. He heard a slight knock at his door, he groaned as he pushed himself off his bed. He slowly walked to his door, he looked at the window and saw a strange man. Lucas quickly opened the door, the man stood there smiling. He had a buzz cut, light brown eyes. He had crocked smile that made Lucas uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Lucas leaned against his door.

"I read your books, I would like to turn them into a movie." He smiled. Lucas chuckled, no one would come to his door out of nowhere and say that they wanted to turn his books into a movie.

"Okay but who are you?" Lucas asked again.

"My name is Julian Baker and I am a producer." Julian smiled widely.

* * *

Peyton was at the bar, everything was going down hill. She held the cup against her head, the loud music shut her thoughts down. The bartender filled her cup with vodka and swallowed it hole. He filled it up again, she was wasting her life. She wanted to forget what happened tonight, she wanted forget about Brooke. Peyton's phone buzzed, she had knew message from Victoria. It said to call her, Peyton slowly called Victoria and waited for her to answer.

"Nice job, Peyton. I heard that you were pregnant." Victoria said when she picked up the phone. Peyton paused seeing her reflection in her drink.

"I'm not pregnant." Peyton took a gulp of vodka.

"But they don't know that." Victoria whispered.

"I do." Peyton whispered. It was 10:49 p.m.


	7. Series Finale

THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

**_Sorry that I haven't updated, I moved into a new house and I'm trying to figure out college stuff. Everything has been so busy but in so little time, I finally hooked up my computer and now this is it. This will be a series finale, I'm making the rest of them as we speak. So, I need you to hold on a little longer for this wild ride, I promise it is worth the wait. Tell me what you want happen and what you think will happen, please review and I love you all. Brucas Today, Brucas tomorrow, Brucas forever._**

(Play Smile by Mikky Ekko) She closed her tight little eyes, the wind hit her face but the cold air felt good. She was afraid to open her mouth because she though a fly will choke her. She was jerked up and down, side by side. Slowly, everything was soft and quiet. She could do that, shut everyone and everything thing out. It was a magical gift that she had, her mother taught her. There were a lot of things going on in her small little world, larger than her. She was on 5'3 and her heels only make her a inch taller. Her hair brushed against the side of her face but kept her eyes closed. All she could think about was Lucas, Peyton and Jamie. Brooke slowly opened her eyes, when she felt someone small hands touch her. She looked down, his hand nearly didn't match up to her; they were so small. She looked over at Jamie, he was smiling; his small strands hitting his face like hers. She missed her first words, first few steps, his first smile. She missed everything but she wouldn't miss anymore first. Her mother took those away from her but she wasn't going to take anything else. Jamie's blue and white collared, plaided shirt made waves from the pushed air that he was hitting. They finally stopped and they were leaning back, Brooke looked up at the stars and the distant clouds. She could see the tiny people below her, cheering them on. She looked over back at Jamie, he was holding onto her hand tightly. They were finally on top, there was this long pause.

"Smile." Jamie said to her, they finally went down. Brooke laughed, closing her eyes again. She was saying someone words that were meant for Jamie to hear. Brooke opened her eyes as it felt like they were free falling. She had to live in the now, that's what she realized. Her son would grow up any second and she had to take that in. She wanted to be there for him, very close. Brooke finally opened her mouth, her shinning white teeth was bright. Everyone put their hands up, not afraid of being injured or having the roller coaster messing up. The roller coaster finally ended, Jamie was dizzy from the ride going upside down a thousand times. More people were waiting to get on the ride, Brooke's hair was a mess and so was Jamie's. They walked down the dark stairs to go outside where the rest of the rides were. A handsome man was waiting for her outside, he was wearing a leather jacket with a blue shirt and blue jeans. He was holding a huge teddy bear. Jamie ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Is that for me?" Brooke asked him, Julian held out the teddy bear.

"Yes, I won it for you." Julian handed Brooke the teddy bear. Jamie grabbed Julian's hand and Brooke grabbed his other. They looked like perfect family, at least they tried to be. She was feeling something for Julian, something more than she could ever say that she felt with Lucas. Lucas didn't even try to contact her anymore, she thinks that Peyton might have something to do with it. Julian stopped looking in front of him, speaking of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke held onto Julian tighter than she did. Lucas eyeballed them, staring hard. He held back his jealousy and his remarks. Peyton looked at Jamie and back at Brooke. "Hello Lucas." Julian smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Hey." Lucas nodded, he looked back at Brooke. Brooke felt like she was doing something wrong, like she was cheating on him. "Hi, Jamie." Lucas finally smiled, he was ready to be Jamie's father. It was time for him to grow up and take action of his life.

"The wedding is in two weeks, coming?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"I don't know. I have a lot to do with the cafe, clothing line, with the studio and record label." Brooke went on with the list.

"I would like it if you were there." Lucas finally said something to Brooke.

"We'll think about it." Julian answered for Brooke, Lucas gave him a dirty look. They didn't invite Julian. "and the movie is going great." Julian in formed him.

"Good, I'll swing by." Lucas smiled, he grabbed Peyton's hand.

"Julian, can we go get ice cream?" Jamie tugged on Julian's arm. Julian laughed at his impatientness.

"Yea, buddy. Anything you want." Julian winked at him, it made Lucas burn inside when he looked at them. Julian wasn't his father. "We have to go." Julian grabbed Jamie and Brooke's hand and walked off without saying goodbye. Brooke couldn't look Lucas in his face because he always had those puppy dog eyes. Jamie walked over to a stand that ice cream, picking out the one that he wanted. Julian and Brooke stood behind. "Vinalla and strawberry for me and Brooke, Jamie!" Julian told Jamie as he was ordering.

"Okay." Jamie looked back. Julian and Brooke took short steps, not walking far away from Jamie. The whole fair was surrownded by people and strangers, she had a fear of leaving him alone.

"You need to tell Jamie that Lucas is his father." Julian kissed her forehead.

"Lucas isn't ready and I'm scared that Jamie would react differently." Brooke bent her had down.

"Look at me," Julian said putting his hands around her face. Brooke took a deep breath.

"I'll tell him...soon." Brooke promised.

"Lucas shouldn't mess any of his first's either." Julian said to her, Brooke looked over at the ice cream stand and Jamie wasn't there anymore. There was no one near the icecream stand, just a young man begging people to buy his icecream. She panicked, immeditally. Her face fell, her smile was gone.

"Where's Jamie?" Brooke asked Julian. Julian looked over, there was no sign of Jame Julian parted from Brooke.

"I don't know, he was right there." Julian looked around with his eyes. She walked away from Julian, looking around at the crowd. "Jamie!" Brooke screamed. Lucas could hear her scream. "Jamie!" Brooke yelled again. Lucas ran over to her, putting his arms on her shoulders. She couldn't breathe, she was worried and confused. Lucas looked and he noticed that Jamie wasn't with Brooke.

"What happened?" Lucas tried to ask, Brooke kept looking around.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, look at me. What happened?" Lucas forced Brooke to look at him.

"Someone took Jamie, I can't find him..." Brooke tried to say but that's all needed to hear. He started to run all over the place, screaming his name. Brooke couldn't scream anymore, she dropped to her knees and cried. Her stomach was tight and it felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't find Jamie, he was gone.

* * *

"Where the hell is my son?" Brooke asked the officers, they were crowding her. Some of them where off asking questions and the others were looking around for him. Brooke had a blanket that was keeping her warm but she took it off. "I just want my Jamie." her voice was cracking, she contuined to panic. One of the officer tried to calm her down but she couldn't. Brooke threw the cup on the ground and tried to stand up again but the officer made her sit down again. "I just need to find my son." Brooke cried.

"Do you know who would have taken him?" The officer asked her.

"No." Brooke said impatiently and annoyed.

"Who is his father?" The officer was asking a lot of questions. Lucas walked up to them on time, to answer the question.

"Me." Lucas said to the officer, Brooke didn't look up at him.

"And what is your name, sir?" the officer stood up, writing on his pad.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas smiled, the officer went off the information. Brooke couldn't feel anything, the tips of her fingers or the bridge of her nose. She just wanted to do something, go out there and look for him herself. Lucas walked over and sat beside her in the ambulance. Lucas placed his arms behind her back, making her feel like she wasn't alone. Brooke covered her face with her hands and cried.

"How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself.

"It wasn't your fault." Lucas said softly.

"I looked away for one second, Luke." Brooke closed her eyes. "He was just beside me...our son is out there with some stranger...probably scared to death." Brooke was ready to go home, she grabbed her keys from her purse. The sheriff walked up to her.

"There will be an officer helping you to your home, watching you until your son comes home." The sheriff nodded and walked away.

"They'll find him." Lucas followed her to her car.

"What is he going to think, Lucas? He's going to be afraid to be in this town." Brooke was angry. She knew that the cops couldnt be trusted. She looked back at the fair, people were wondering where the strange boy was. Some of them just went home and held their child. Brooke was afraid the worst was going to happen to Jamie. This was her son, the only thing that made her feel whole again. A police officer walked up to Lucas, he slowy touched his shoulder. Brooke thought that was the right time to leave. Lucas turned around, still could Brooke in the corner of his eye. He touched her car, telling her the coversation wasn't over.

"Lucas Scott," The officer said to him.

"Yes?" Lucas didn't know why they wanted him, he was the Jamie's father.

"We would like you to come with us, we have a few questions to ask you." The officer looked at him and back at Brooke. Brooke's face was covered with her hands, she contuined to cry. Lucas looked back at Brooke who was already in her car. Brooke looked up at him, she had a thought in her mind that Peyton was the one who did this. Brooke turned on her car, waiting for Lucas to say anything to her.

"I'll come over, later." Lucas said to her, the officer over heard what he said to her. He didn't think that it was a good idea. The officer wanted until Brooke pulled off , he had questions to ask Lucas. He really thought he did something to Jamie, had someone to kidnapp him. Lucas walked along the sidewalk with the officer, he could feel everyone staring at hm. Lucas stood beside the cop car, he saw Peyton in the parking lot of the fair. She had her hand on her chest with a surprised and sorry look on her face. The officer was taking notes while she was talking to him, Lucas slowly entered the back of the cop car. His knees touched his stomach because it was so tight. He was lucky they didn't put coffs on him because he would have been extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

The room was quiet but moble, the whispers of the officers made Lucas think that he did something wrong. Some of the officers were giving him a dirty was placed in a room with two dark windows and a table in the middle. There were two dark gray chairs that were seperated by the table. Lucas sat in one of them, he waited for the questions. He knew they were going to be hard and it might drive him insane. He looked up at the dark windows, he could slowly see shadows moving. He knew that there was cops on the other side, talking about him. The gray door opened to a man with folders in his hand. It was the same person that told him that they'd needed to talk, he be the sheriff of this town. The man slammed the folder on the ground, he stared at Lucas. The man was tall but young, really young. He seemed like he was just practicing to be an officer or they were traning him. He didn't have muscle but he could pack a heaavy punch. His hair was brushed back, his eyes were solid green. He had after shave that made him look a year older than he really is. Lucas looked at his tag, it said Tyler Calmen. Lucas felt more relaxed when Tyler sat down in front of him. There was two cups of water in front of the two man but they weren't touching it or notcing that it was there. Tyler opened the tan folders, pictures started to fall out. Lucas caught a glamspe at one, it was one of Brooke and Jamie. Tyler picked up the pictures and laid them on the table.

"You and Brooke have a history." Tyler started with, Tyler knew all about the car accident that almost killed them. "You were in love, getting married and you have your son...Jamie." Tyler handed a picture to Lucas. It was a smiling picture of Jamie at his birthday party that Brooke had for him. Lucas swallowed. "He's only...five." Tyler thought for a second, he didn't know how old the boy was; just that he was missing. The thought of a five year old boy was missing made the offices sick to their stomach. "Tell us where Jamie is." Tyler finally said to Lucas. Lucas looked up at the young man, Lucas seemed like he was older than him.

"I don't know where he is, I was with my finace." Lucas quickly said to him.

"Brooke?" The man raised his left eyebrow, Lucas began to get stiff and he still didn't say anything to the the officer. "Oh, that's right. After the accident, you just left Brooke and contuined your relationship with Peyton." The officer guessed, he already knew the whole story.

"No, I mean..me and Brooke were seperated. Peyton told me that Brooke wasn't real and-" Lucas tried to explain the man but it was just confusing himself.

"Peyton lied to you, saying that there was no Brooke, there was no son. That was just you and her." The officer took a drink of the water, watching the sweat pour from Lucas' head. Lucas put his hand on the table, the officer touched the tip of his gun.

"Yes." Lucas just answered the statement.

"So, why are still with Peyton Sawyer?" The officer opened another folder. Lucas tried to think of an answer, he was in love with Peyton. He could see his future with Peyton. "Peyton is pregnant right?" The officer asked, to make sure. Lucas looked up at the man, wondering where he resieved this information from.

"Yes." Lucas frowned, Tyler didn't congratulation Lucas on the baby because he also knew that it was a lie.

"So, how is your relationship with Brooke?" Tyler placed the pictures back in the folder exept for one, the picture was faced down so Lucas couldn't see who it was.

"Building." Lucas was telling the truth.

"And what about Jamie? I know that you didn't tell him that you were his father. Do you spend time with him?" Tyler cleared his throat.

"No really, Peyton- Peyton keeps me from seeing them." Lucas realized what Peyton was doing, she was trying to keep him away from Brooke and Jamie. Peyton wanted Lucas all to herself.

"Your ex-finace came back in town with your son...I would blam her, would you?" Tyler asked, writing something down in his notes. Believe it or not, he was trying to help Lucas. Lucas didn't answer the question because he didn't have to. "Lucas, I purshed some of your books. There all about finding a mysterious girl that's been popping up in your head...Who was that girl, it wasn't Peyton."

"It was Brooke, the whole series is about Brooke." Lucas confessed, it was an obvious answer to the both of them.

"How did Peyton feel about that?" Tyler took another sip of his water, it was almost gone.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"She didn't tell you how she felt about you writing another book, about a girl that you love that wasn't her?" Tyler seemed a little surpised.

"No." Lucas said getting annoyed.

"Well, a woman like that...all her anger probably build up and she tried to do something that would hurt you and Brooke." Tyler guessed on the situation.

"Peyton wouldn't do anything like that. She would't hurt Jamie." Lucas raised his voice.

"How do you know that?"Tyler asked him.

"Beacuse-"

"She lied about everything, Lucas. She is angry! Why wouldn't she try to harm your family?!" Tyler stood up, slamming his hand on the table.

"She promised me that she wouldn't lie. She wouldn't keep anything from me." Lucas stood his ground, trying to stay calm. Tyler grabbed the phot an turned it over, he slammed the photo in front of Lucas. Lucas stared at the photo, hoping that it was photoshopped. There was picture of Peyton drinking, Tyler walked to the files and grabbed stacks of paper. He placed the papers next to the picture of Peyton. "We have a witness saying that Peyton was drinking last week. This," Tyler pointed to the stack of papers with numbers on it. "This, is Peyton's phone log. Seems like she's been keeping in touch with Victoria." Tyler stared down at Lucas. Lucas kept his eyes on the papers, trying to think of something else. Trying to think of reasons why she would do something like this. Tyler walked back to his seat, he digged his pockets and pulled out a recording machine. It was small, almost the size of an iphone. "Luckly, we contacted Victoria. She sent this down an hour after Jamie was taken." Tyler presed play, he waited until he heard voices. Lucas could hear Peyton's voice. They were talking about Lucas and Brooke, it scared him almost to kknow that Peyton was capable of this. "**_but I'm not pregnant."_** He heard Peyton say, Tyler stopped the tape. The whole room was silenced, his glass of water was gone. Lucas slolwy looked up at Tyler, seeing his young sorry look on his face.

"Can I go, now?" Lucas asked. Tyler wasn't done with him, yet. He still had major questions about Peyton and their relationship.

* * *

Lucas walked out of the police station, he saw Peyton parked outside. She was looking down, she must be on her phone. Lucas walked over to the car and sat in the passenger side. Peyton didn't look up but could only feel him enter the car. She turned on the car and started to back out the parking lot. Lucas kept his eyes outside of his window, he couldn't look her in the eyes. Peyton turned off her phone, she glanced at Lucas and back at the road.

"Did it go well?" Peyton asked Lucas, wondering what they told him.

"It went fine, they said they might have a lead. Did they question you?" Lucas' voice was deep and sad. Peyton could tell that something was wrong with him. Lucas had a feeling that Peyton took Jamie and hid him. She must have hired someone, Peyton was right next to him when Jamie went missing. Lucas had to keep Peyton close, she might know where he is.

"No, they told me that I wasn't suspect and there was no need." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"That's wierd." Lucas said.

"Well, I saw Brooke and Julian walk into the police station when I pulled up." Peyton quickly pulled into the driveway. The lights in their house was still on, Peyton must have left them on while they were gone. Peyton and Lucas stepped out of the car but Lucas kept his distnace. Peyton walked into her home with Lucas packing his clothes and toothbrush. She could only imagine what he was doing, he didn't know how to talk about Jamie...so, she just stood there. Lucas took off his shirt, showing his faded abs. He put on another shirt, making sure that his clothes were comfortable.

"Where are you going?" Peyton softly asked. Lucas looked up, seeing her shadow in the corner of his eye. I doesn't know what to do with himself, he didn't build a bond that he should have with Jamie. If Jamie doesn't come back or something worse, Lucas would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

"I'm staying over Brooke's, I'll come back for the rest of my things." Lucas tried to leave but Peyton stopped him.

"You can't just leave me here, by myself." Peyton tried to act terrfied.

"My son is missing!" Lucas yelled at her, the anger was building up in him. Peyton couldn't understand, at least she tried too.

"Just stay with me." Peyton leaned closed to him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I have heard a lot of things in that room. I need to be alone."

"How are you going to alone...when your with Brooke?" Peyton put her hands on her hips.

"Alright," He sharply turned around. "I need to be away from you. Just for a second." Lucas tried not to yell but he raised his voice.

"Brooke, isn't home. She might still be at the station." Peyton tried to make him stay, this isn't what she wanted.

"I have a key."

"Lucas, please." Peyton begged, holding onto him.

"I need to be with Brooke." Lucas walked past her, leaving her alone. The words meant more to her than it did to him, she felt like he was actually leaving her. She had to do something, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She walked to the window and watched him leave, he looked unsure of what he was doing.

* * *

Brooke held onto her coffee, she was sitting a waiting room but all the cops officers were near her. The officers had people coming in, most of them Brooke knew. She was thankful that they were putting her needs first. Julian was on the otherside of the room, they were keeping them seperated. Brooke came to the police station with Julian, she never knew that she would leave without him. A officer walked up to her, she looked pass his handsome face and looked driectly as the person that might bring her son back. Tyler held out his hand, waiting for Brooke to take it.

"Ms. Davis. Come with me, please." Brooke quickly took his hand, Tyler led her to a empty gray room. There were folders on the table that were spred out, what caught Brooke's eyes were Peyton drinking. It was a close up picture of her, high def. Brooke contuined to walk in, the dark windows made her feel uncomfortable and seemed like someone is watching. Brooke held her cup of coffee even tighter as Tyler started to talk. Tears came down on her cheeks, she was so confused but nor surpised.

"Lucas had nothing to do with this?" Brooke asked him, Tyler cleared his throat.

"He was honest." Tyler nodded. Brooke looked down at the picture of Peyton, she was completely sick to her stomach. "Brooke this is now a highly investigation, we need you to keep your contact to yourself. The people that kept Lucas away from you, need to keep your distance." Tyler made sure that she understood. Brooke wasn't listeing, the only person she would let in her life right now was Lucas. Her mother wasn't to be trusted, she could see that in the packet of phone calls she had with Peyton. Brooke rubbed her forhead, she kept staring at the picture. Brooke sat up, stretching her back.

"Peyton, might know where Jamie is?" Brooke swallowed.

"She might have taken him." Tyler whispered, Brooke swallowed her pride.

"Oh, god." Brooke cried, covering her face with her hands. "I let that woman in my house, I let her touch my son." Brooke cried, wondering how she could be so fooled. She wanted to show up at Lucas' house but she has to cat like she didn't know anything. She knew that Lucas already knows about Peyton not being pregnant. She needed him and he needed each other. "This makes complete sense." Brooke whispered to herself.

"We have eyes on Peyton and Victoria." Tyler had a question on his mind. His father was on Brooke and Lucas' case when they were high school, his father didn't know much about it but he knew enough. His father was trying to understand why the car was tipped over but Victoria wouldn't let him exzamine the car. That lost him is job, tyler never forgave Brooke's mother but now wasn't the time to ask questions. He pulled out his paper and pen, he was going to ask her borning questions.

"When did you meet Peyton?" Tyler asked her, the answers were burning Brooke.

"I knew her when I was young but I don't remember much." Brooke quickly answered. Tyler looked at her contacts, there was a lot of people that she knew. Some were from high school.

"And your friend, Marvin Mcfadden? He used to live with you?" Tyler asked, Brooke knew that Mouth had nothing to do with Jamie being missing. Millicent would have known something was going with him. She hasn't seen much of Mouth in a while, he hasn't been calling or texting her. She did miss her friend.

"Yes, he was like a father to Jamie." Brooke answered, her throat was dry.

"And Lucas came in the picture." Tyler stated.

"Mouth wasn't jealous, he understood Lucas." Brooke placed her ands on her lap, she was calming down.

"How do you know?" Tyler questioned her.

"Because Mouth is my best friend, nhe would never heart Jamie." Brooke explained.

"Yes, but he was working with your mother."

"What do you mean working?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean, he was trying to keep you away from Lucas." Tyler closed his notebook, he was done writing things down. He was getting closer to the answer, he was going to find this young boy. Brooke stopped defending Mouth, Tyler didn't know about Mouth. He was just a guy on his mind, he knew his record. He seemed to be around Brooke a lot, had a small high scholl crush. He wasn't saying that he helped Peyton kidnap Jamie but he was saying he might have done something. Tyler stood up, they walked out of the room. There was cop, waiting to take Brooke home. "He is going to take you home, be careful." Tyler made sure that she was okay. Brooke entered the black jeep, she could tell that it was oing to rain by the smell in the air. The officer pulled up at her house, she told him that she could enter her house without him. Brooke didn't feel the same when she walked into the house. Her son wasn't with her, the whole house was pitched black. She walked down the hallway, she stood utside Jamie's room. She turned on the light, basketball and boks were all over his room. They both decorated because he didn't like the boring greeen and boring bed. He seemed to make evrything come to life, he invtied things. Brooke worried tht she was going miss that, she was never going to see Jamie again. She walked into her room, she didn't turn on her light. She saw Lucas laying her bed, she saw his car parked up the street. She cralwed up in her bed, she laid next to him. She looked at his blue eyes, they didn't say a word to eachother. they both were in pain and it was best not to talk about it.

* * *

Lucas woke up to Brooke not next to him, he could hear a little noise in the kitchen. He walked down the dark hallway, he was hoping that Jaie being gone was just a dream but it wasn't. The first thing he saw was a big bear and Brooke Davis in it. She was up all night trying to think where places where in Tree Hill that someone could hide a five year old boy. Brooke tried not to break herself, she needed to stay positive for herself. She looked up at Lucas, he was standing over top of her. Brooke grabbed the bottle of whiskey that she had been drinking. Half of the bottle was already gone but she was only tispy. She wasn't all the way drunk.

"I'm going to stay with you...until Jamie comes back." Lucas sat down in one of the chairs.

"and then what? Go back to your pregnant wife?" Brooke rolled her eyes when said pregnant and made quotions mark from her fingers. Lucas laughed, she was kind of cute when she was drunk. Lucas tried to take the bottle away from her but she snatched it back. It was so dark in her house, the only light that was showing was the fireplace. She walked over to the couch that was in front of the fireplace and just sat. She through the bottle at the fire, it blazed up. Lucas walked over to her and sat down beside her. "This is all my fault." Brooke leaned up against Lucas, Lucas put his hand around her.

"No, it's not. You were the best mother that he could have ever had." Lucas said to her. "Me? I'm his father and I don't even know his middle name...I should have been there for him. I'm sure he doesn't even know who I am. I should have been with him." Luas doubted himself. Brooke blamed herself and Lucas blamed himself as well, it wasn;t good for them to act like this. The damge was already done, Brooke looked up at him. She finally understand what he was going through.

"It's not our fault...we have to face that. Right now, we just need Jamie back." Brooke huffed.

"I think I'm ready now, when he comes back...we have to tell him everything." Lucas said to Brooke.

"He probably already knows." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "He's a smart kid, Luke. He catches on quick." Brooke finally stood up, turning on all the lights. She pulled out the pancaking mix, she had to do something; get her mind off of her child. She knew that she couldn't sleep or keep her eyes closed. She just kept thinking about him. She poured the pancake patter on a hot pan and contuined to flip.

"Where did you know how to flip a pancake like that?" Lucas teased.

"An amazing teacher taught me, you might know him...his name is Lucas Scott." Brooke played the little game with him.

"Don't burn the pancakes." Lucas in formed her.

"I won't. Haven't you heard? I'm a pro now." Brooke looked up at him.

"I thought it would be okay with you...if I could stay over until Jamie get's back." Lucas slowly said to her.

"Is Peyton okay with that?" Brooke rose her eyebrow.

"She wasn't at first but you guys are my family now. I have to focus on you guys...and her." Lucas tried to make sense of everything. A loud thunder storm came from the sky, rain started to pour outside. Brooke looked outside the window, it was raining hard.

"You know you don't have to be here." Brooke poured pancake mix in the pan.

"I know...but I want to be. I need to know more about my baby momma." Lucas tried to be funny.

"Okay, You need to stop hanging out with Skills." Brooke finally laughed.

"I have...I've been hanging out with my mother." Lucas chuckled.

"Is she still trying to get down with the kids." Brooke laughed.

"Yea." Lucas laughed with her. "Wait, how'd you know that?" Lucas sat back in his chair. Brooke tried to think, it was like a natural instinct.

"I don't know...I just...It feels like I know her or something...kind of like deju vu." Brooke flipped the pancake.

"How about your mother?" Lucas wanted to learn more about her but he already knew.

"I used to be mad at her, she kept Jamie away from me. I missed everything. His first smile, when his eyes opened." Brooke said to Lucas.

"We were kind of there for those." Lucas said to him.

"I don't remember and it sucks." Brooke said angirly. "Those memories of us, where taken away...just like that." Brooke snapped her fingers.

"That's okay." Brooke smiled at her.

"I don't believe in okays." Brooke said to him, looking down at the flat pancake.

"why?" Lucas never heard Brooke say that to him.

"Because Okays are lies. When someone is saying goodbye, they say Okay or it's okay and then...their just gone. It's not fair." Brooke slid the pancake on the plate and started to make another one.

"I promise...that it's going to be fine." Lucas tried to make her trust him.

"How can losing our memory of our son, fine?" Brooke asked him.

"because we could always make new ones...special ones." Lucas smiled, taking a piece of the pancake. They heard glass breaking outside and the police syron going off. Brooke jumped up, dropping the pancake batter on the ground. She reached down to slowly pick it up. Lucas stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to check it out." Lucas ran outside, hoping that it was Jamie outside. The rain quickly made his hair and clothes wet. He saw the cops car window smashed, Lucas ran to the cop car. The officer was knocked out, blood was streaming down from his head. "What the hell?" Lucas said to himself. Lucas heard glass break from inside the house. He looked around, making sure that Jamie wasn't out here. Lucas ran inside the house, Brooke was nowhere to be found. "Brooke!" Lucas yelled, he ran to the back and she wasn't there. He ran everywhere but she wasn't there. He noticed that the back door was opened, he ran out there. He looked around and no was there, not a sound. "Brooke!" Lucas screamed. Lucas ran back inside, he started to dial 911; he was panicking. The door busted open, a swarm of cops came in with guns in their hands; ready to aim at Lucas. Lucas quickly dropped his phone, putting his hands in the air. Tyler ran over to him, having the gun pointed at his backside. He pinned him to the counter, digging for his handcuffs. "Brooke is missing, they took Brooke. You have to help me, we have to find them." Lucas pleaded. Tyler turned Lucas around, so that he could see his cold face.

"How could you do it?" Tyler asked, grinding his teeth.

"How could I do what? I didn't do anything." Lucas shivered, he wasn't balanced.

"How could you kidnap your own family?" Tyler pushed him out the house.

"What?" Lucas tried to look back at him but Tyler had a good hold. Lucas looked up at the sky as it rained. There were cups everywhere, Tyler walked him down the drive way, when he saw Peyton. Lucas and Peyton made direct eye contact, he tried to yell her name but she looked away. Everything made sence now, everything was becoming clear to Lucas. Tyler pushed him back in the tight cop car, Lucas looked out the steamy window and saw a slight smile on Peyton's face, a devious one.

"I get it now." Lucas said to himself. "I get it."


	8. Finding you again

His throat was tight, his fingers felt numb. He could feel the sweat running down his neck, it felt like something was crawling on him. He took the cup in his hands and swallowed. He looked down at his wrist, they were bleeding. The handcuffs that Tyler placed him in burned his skin, Lucas made it worse by trying to break out. He couldn't breathe, the air around seemed like they were made of brick. He just wanted to talk to Peyton, that's all he wanted to do.

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled, rising from the chair. His legs were shaking, his eyes were bouncing from wall to wall. Lucas looked at the large black window that was in front of him. He stared, he knew Peyton was on the other side; looking at him with her smile. "Peyton!" He yelled again at the top of his lungs. Tyler swung the door open with anger. His whole face was red, he had a file in his hand.

"Mr. Scott, I need you to sit down...Now!" He raised his voice, Lucas looked back at the window and then sat down. He had to calm down or they wont listen to a word he says.

"Please, I need to talk to Peyton." He said calmly, he barried his head in his hands. Taylor walked over to him, sitting a file in front of him. Lucas stared at the tan folder, knowing what might be in there. He opened it up and saw Jamie and Brooke smiling in a picture. "What is this?" He said, pushing the folder away. Tyler was walking around the room, staring Lucas down.

"We need to know where Brooke and Jamie is." Tyler said looking down at Lucas, Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. This was all wrong, every direction was wrong.

"Am I arrested?" Lucas asked him, Tyler paused. Of course, he wasn't a arrested. Peyton told them something about Brooke and Jamie, they had to bring Lucas in for questioning.

"Jamie is yours right?" Tyler asked him, Lucas became angry but he didn't want to yell. He'd been yelling Peyton's name for the last hour. Tyler finally sat down across the table from Lucas, he had to seem calm. "I meet Brooke before, when your son went missing." Tyler leaned against his chair. Lucas was listening to what he was saying. "And then Brooke went missing, it just seems weird how a mother and child went missing but not the father."

"I didn't kidnap them." Lucas stopped him from saying anything else. "That doesn't make any sense." He thought Tyler had to know that, that he didn't do anything to them. He would never harm Brooke and Jamie.

"Tell me about you and Brooke when you guys were young." Tyler brought out his notepad and pen, he already had an idea of what was going on. It came to him when he arrested Lucas but he had to have information from Lucas.

"We were in love, we had a child and then we got married..."

"What about Peyton?" Tyler asked, Lucas paused. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what happened to Peyton. Tyler smiled, it was clear to him. "You were happy with Brooke, you forgot about your friend Peyton." Tyler guessed, Lucas shook his head. He didn't remember much.

"That doesn't make sense, I knew her. I would never leave Peyton." Lucas said to him, not even sure that he did.

"But you did. You left her to be with Brooke. Peyton must have been pretty mad, angry that you moved on...started your own life." Tyler continued, Lucas didn't want to take Peyton's side.

"I don't-" Lucas blinked.

"Mad enough to cause your car accident." Tyler stated the words that Lucas was thinking since he found out about Brooke. Tyler stood up, walking over to the camera that was recording them. The door opened and a couple of officers walked in and then soon the sheriff. Tyler quickly uncuffed Lucas, they believed that it wasn't Lucas who took Brooke and Jamie. "We have an idea that Peyton did all this." Tyler informed him, he looked at everyone. He felt relieved.

"Why?" Lucas looked back Tyler.

"Because she's in love with you." The sheriff spoke up, everyone looked at the sheriff.

"She wants what you have with Brooke and Jamie and in order to do that, she has to get rid of them...like she did years ago." Tyler told him the burning truth, he was like hot iron running down his throat. Peyton was the one who called him in, saying that he told her he kidnapped Brooke and Jamie. Lucas didn't know what he was going to do now, he couldn't go back home because Peyton will be there. Lucas walked out of the room as Tyler continued to talk about what they thought was going on. Lucas turned around, he had a lot to say to Tyler.

"Thank you." Lucas shook his hand. Tyler looked behind Lucas, Haley pulled up waiting for Lucas.

"I called Haley, she seems trustworthy." Tyler pointed to the large black car, knowing that Haley loves having nice things.

"She is." Lucas smiled, looking back at Haley.

"We'll find your family." Tyler tapped Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas processed what he said, he listened to the last word. Family, he said family. A family, his family. The only family that he had. It was okay, he was going to find them. He just needed more help, he needs someone to help him find Peyton and then they will know where Brooke and Jamie are. He turned around and gave Haley a smile, they were going to have to talk about this later. He had a mission, to find his family. He turned around, giving his best friend a friendly smile. The thought of hope of finding Brooke and Jamie, made him feel a little better. Haley rolled down the window, leaning over a little. She waved at him, telling him that they could do anything tonight. Lucas entered the car with something on his mind, he had to help Tyler out but also know what happened the night of the car accident.

"Where do you want to go?" Haley asked, putting the car in drive.

"Take me to the bridge." He asked politely. It didn't take long for Haley to arrive at the bridge. Lucas quickly stepped out of the car, his mind was confused. He had no idea what he wanted but something was bringing him back here. Haley walked over to him, watching him stand at the edge of the bridge. One more step and he would fall into the water. "Why did Brooke tell you to take Jamie?" Lucas whispered, Haley didn't hear clearly.

"What?" She asked, taking a step forward. This time, he looked straight into her eyes. He paused for a moment, making sure that she would know that he was serious.

"Why did Brooke tell you to take Jamie?" Lucas' voice raised a little. Haley forgave him for it.

"Brooke didn't tell me to take Jamie..." Haley swallowed, Lucas stared at her and waited for her to tell him who told her. "You did." Haley finished her sentence. Lucas looked away, into the completely darkness where he could not make the shapes of the trees. "You were scared of something...someone. You wouldn't take no for an answer." Haley cleared her throat, her throat was dry and so was her mind. She didn't remember much but she knew enough.

_**The air was cold, all you could hear was the phones ringing and the whispers of nurses. Lucas Scott was not around Brooke Davis or his week old son, the feelings rushed. He walked out of the room to get fresh air, thinking about what he was doing. There was a mirror on the corner of the hallway, he looked at himself. He had bags under his eyes, he had never seen before. Jamie kept waking up at the middle of the night, Lucas would stay up with him until he went to sleep. Lucas could remember his mother telling him that it would be hell but it was amazing. He had everything that he wanted, a son and his beautiful wife. He had Brooke, he finally had Brooke. He wanted his heart to stop beating everytime he sees Brooke and he gets to have that. Lucas covered his face and laughed into his hands, it was a joyful laugh. He never thought this day would come, the dreams that he used to have her. They are becoming real. Now, he has a son. A graceful son, that he calls Jamie. He saw tears form in his eyes, happy tears.**_

_**"Hey, Lucas." He heard a soft voice say, he turned around. Peyton was standing in front of him, holding her purse to her lower stomach. She was wearing a her concert t-shirt with a green jacket and ripped blue jeans with combat boots. Lucas was shocked that she was here, she wasn't here for the birth or when Lucas and Brooke got married. It broke Brooke's heart.**_

_**"Peyton...Where have you been?" Lucas questioned her, Peyton could tell by his voice that he wasn't happy to see her. She looked at the ground, trying to think of a decent reason.**_

_**"Um..." She huffed. "Around." She nodded, that's all she could think of. Lucas didn't think that was reasonable explenation. She had to explain herself.**_

_**"Around? around?!" Lucas repeated, getting closer to her. "You haven't been around- You didn't show up to our wedding or the birth of Jamie. Brooke has been waiting, thinking you will show up everytime! You broke her heart! Brooke has been worried sick about you-" Lucas was going to say more but Peyton stopped him.**_

_**"I know!" Peyton raised her voice, she saw people staring at her. "I know." She said softer. She didn't understand how she felt, how she wanted to feel. "It's just..."**_

_**"It's just what, Peyton?" Lucas asked. "Why weren't you there for your best friend, when she needed you the most. Peyton." Lucas made her look up at him. "She needed you, she begged for you to be there. You broke her." Lucas swallowed, making sure that she understood. Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas, quickly. Lucas pulled away, he whipped his lips and looked up at Peyton. She didn't look afraid or sorry, she looked happy. **_

_**"That's why I couldn't come because I'm so in love with you. I'm in love with you Lucas and I think you love me too." Peyton told him, Lucas didn't know what to say to her. It was serious. **_

_**"No, Peyton. I'm happy...I'm really happy. You can't keep doing this, not anymore." Lucas warned her, he tried to walk away but Peyton stopped him.**_

_**"Lucas, please." She begged. "Please, don't leave me." She said to him.**_

_**"I'm not leaving you Peyton." Lucas tried to talk to her.**_

_**"But you are." Peyton explained.**_

_**"I'm happy, please...just...let me be happy."**_

_**"But you could be happy with me-" Peyton tried ot speak.**_

_**"I have a son, I have a wife. If you don't like that and you wont be there for Brooke...then, don't bother coming around. I have a family of my own and it doesn't include you." Lucas stared into her eyes, her face went blank. He walked away until he heard his name being called.**_

_**"Lucas." Peyton called him before he left, Lucas turned around. "I will always love you and you will be mine." Peyton quickly walked off, Lucas tried to go after her but she was gone. Lucas turned around, walking back to the room. Haley and Nathan were standing in front of the door, talking to each other about their daughter. Haley had her daughter before Brooke but Brooke had to stay at the hospital because of Jamie had problems with his lungs.**_

_**"Haley." Lucas called her name in a panic, Haley could hear it in his voice. He was going to need her, now. "I need you to take Jamie." He begged her, Haley wanted to know why. **_Lucas took in a deep breathe, where did that vision come from? All he knew is that Peyton wanted to be with him and she would do anything to get him. He had to know what else happened, he remembered the conversation that they had. Lucas turned around, he looked at the empty bridge...still, there was no car. The bridge wasn't that busy. He looked at his watch, seeing what time it was. It was 10:00pm.

"Peyton and I argued...for a moment." Lucas shook his head, the vision was slowly fading away. "Me and Brooke left, we took another route home- no, we didn't. We went to go see Peyton. We wanted to talk to her." Lucas corrected himself, he walked out onto the bridge. He looked to the right of him, he saw a car coming. The bright light flashed in her eyes, he was blinded. He covered his hand in front of his face. The car honked, Lucas' heart stopped. Haley yelled his name.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled. "Lucas!" She yelled again.

**_"Lucas!" Brooke yelled, grabbing onto his arm. Lucas grasped for the wheel, the car flipped but they were still on the bridge. It was a stormy night, they shouldn't have went out. Lucas was still awake but didn't know what was going on. He looked at Brooke was still shaken by the accident, her head was bleeding. She saw the headlights of the car coming her way. "Lucas!" She screamed, Lucas looked and groaned of how painful it was going to be. The car turned around and hit the car; tumbling it off the bridge and into the water. All you could hear his the tire of the car. Lucas blinked, his vision was blurry. The first thing he saw was the water filling up to his waist and it was rising. He swallowed, he felt a sharp pain his chest. The water was rising up fast and suddenly he was underwater and he panicked. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing but his head hurt like hell. He looked to his right, a girl was sitting next to him. He noticed the shinny ring on her finger, he looked at his finger and noticed that he had a ring as well. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to get out. He unbluckled his seatbelt, he managed to get out of the water. He looked back, the car was completely under water. He looked up, only seeing a girl in a hoodie, she had something in her hand._**

**_"I think my wife is in the car." He said with pauses inbetween his words. Lucas saw her swing at him and everything went black._**

Lucas opened his eyes, the truck stopped in front of him. The old man that was in the car yelled at him and moved around him, Haley ran to his side. She didn't know what was going with him but he had this blank look on his face. He just stood still like a stone. Lucas had something in the back of his head, he just had to find it. He stood there, blocking Haley out. Lucas thought about the person who was standing in front of him, lighting stricked where it lit up her face. Lucas focused and could see her face, the anger in her eyes but the smile that she had. Lucas dropped to his knees, Haley was freaking out.

"Peyton was the one who caused the accident...it was all her." Lucas cried.

* * *

Tyler tapped on his pencil, he was looking at Peyton's profile. He could tell that she had problems with someone named Derek, it caused him to think that Peyton wasn't alone in this. He had to have a little conversation with Derek, he had to figure out where Peyton is. He stood up, closing the file about Peyton. He had a lot of questions to ask Derek. Tyler walked over to Kyle who was an officer that loved kissing Tyler's ass. Kyle was writing an important file when Tyler struck him with a file in his hand. Tyler slapped the file on Kyle's desk and watched him open it.

"I want you to figure out where Derek is and bring him in." Tyler demanded, Kyle quickly closed out his documents and started on the mission. He thought this would be a perfect opportuinity to prove that he was worth being here. Tyler smiled at him and walked away, he had to figure out more about Peyton's past. Tyler thought it would be a good idea to drop by her old house, her father still lived there. Tyler caught Peyton's father on the porch, looking at the cars pass by on the roads. The world seemed so different, it changed so much. Mr. Swayer saw Tyler walking up the stairs, he didn't know why he was here and he didn't care.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Swayer asked him, Tyler pulled out his badge. Mr. Swayer tightened up, he hadn't seen his daughter for weeks and became worried. Mr. Swayer sat up straight in his chair.

"My name is Tyler, you can call me Tyler. I'm here to talk about your daughter, Peyton Swayer." Tyler stood up straight, Mr. Swayer wasn't going to give anything away. He needed to talk to his daughter before anyone did.

"Listen, I haven't seen my daughter in a few weeks; so, I'm not of any use." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your daughter might be in a kidnapping of Brooke Davis and Jamie Scott." Tyler said to him, he wasn't going to tell him more until later but it seemed like Mr. Swayer was going to play hardball. Mr. Swayer was going to have to listen to him, it seemed serious. He didn't believe that Peyton would do something like this.

"I don't understand Brooke is her best friend and...I didn't know Brooke was back in town." Mr. Swayer stood up from his chair, the conversation was getting very serious. Mr. Swayer invited him into his warm house.

"Well, they're not and she is." Tyler answered both of his curious questions. Mr. Swayer started to make him morning coffee, he asked Tyler if he wanted some but Tyler didn't want any. Mr. Swayer and Tyler sat in the dinning room, Tyler was further apart from Swayer than he expected. Tyler pulled out his pad and clicked the end of his pen, it was time for the hard questions. They had no clue where they were, at least they need to know that much. "When's the last you seen your daughter, Peyton Swayer." Tyler asked him, Swayer huffed.

"I know my own daughters name and like I said, I haven't seen her for a few weeks." Mr. Swayer answered back, this was going to be harder than Tyler thought.

"I just need your daughters help, Mr. Swayer." Tyler concluded. All he wanted was the best but also put Peyton away for a few years.

"Your trying to arrest my daughter, that's not happening. Whatever you think she did, she didn't do." Mr. Swayer stood up with anger. Tyler didn't stand up, he was going to sit here until he became tired of asking him questions.

"Mr. Swayer please sit down." Tyler asked him, and so he did. "Your daughter was in love with Lucas Scott, correct?" tyler asked.

"Yea, they were together...in high school and I'm sure they're together now." Mr. Swayer informed him.

"They called off their engagment." Tyler said. Mr. swayer was shocked but more shocked that Peyton didn't tell him.

"why?" Mr. Swayer asked, hoping that it wasn't that bad.

"Brooke came back, secrets started to unravel. Your daughter held the most secrets." Tyler cleared his throat, sipping his glass of water.

"Lucas feel back in love with Brooke, didn't he?" Mr. Swayer asked.

"They have a son." Tyler showed a picture of Jamie, Mr. Swayer looked at the picture. He became silent, feeling for his daughter. She must be crushed, devasted. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen.

"I know, I know everything." Mr. Swayer gave the picture back to Tyler. Tyler didn't exactually what that meant but he had feeling that he was going to tell him. "Brooke went to New York and Peyton took advantage of Lucas' memory, and everyone let her do it."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Maybe because I want my daughter happy or maybe because...I knew that Peyton wouldn't hear it. She wouldn't listen to me. They weren't meant to be together." Mr. Swayer looked off into space, he wasn't looking into Tyler's eyes anymore. Tyler was only happy because they were finally getting somewhere. "I wonder why she acting so weird...because Brooke was back. She felt threatened."

"What are you saying?" Tyler asked, writing on his notepad.

"Peyton loves Lucas, she would do anything for him. I think she caused the car accident and I think she kidnapped Brooke and Jamie." Mr. Swayer felt his lungs burned.

"Do you know where Peyton is?" Tyler asked the serious question.

"No but I know someone who does." Mr. Swayer said to him.

* * *

Lucas looked up at the clock, it was midnight. It had been a long night but it seemed like a short minute, he was looking everywhere for Brooke and Jamie. It worried him that something was happening to them, he didn't know if he was close enough or further away. It was supposted to meet someone at eleven o' clock but they never showed. Lucas looked at his phone, they were supposted to meet here, at this empty building that seemed to be abonded. Lucas would wait longer, he just had to find his family. The waiting was bothering him, he had to figure out what was going on and if he was being stood up. This was risky decision but-

"Lucas Scott." He heard his name being called, Lucas turned around. Seeing the old guys face, all he wanted to do was punch but he had to hold his anger. He died his hair and now it's a bright green color, he's still a little muscular and creepy looking. "I never thought in my days you would call me for help." He smiled, taking a step closer. Lucas was thinking that this was a bad idea but he was already here.

"Trust me, Derek. I wasn't planning on it but this is serious. I need you to help me find someone." Lucas swallowed. Derek smiled widely, that's all he wanted to hear.

"How can I be of service?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Tyler poured him a cup of scotch, he had this massive headache that was forming. He didn't know what to do or what to say, he wasn waiting for his to be all over soon. Tyler looked at his door, he was waiting for someone to come by. Mr. Swayer gave him his number, hoping that this would work. Before Tyler took a sip of his scotch, the doorbell rang. Tyler had this evil smile on his face, he was prepared for this. He walked to his door and quickly opened it without hesitation. He saw the man standing in front of him and the little girl beside him. Tyler smiled widely, he was actually getting somewhere.

"Hello, Jake." He chuckled a little. Jake didn't seen for a funny mood, he wanted to help him and get the hell out of Tree Hill. "I have some questions I would like to ask you, please...come in." Tyler moved aside, Jake and his little girl walked inside. Tyler paused for a moment, checking if anyone was watching him but he couldn't see anything. He turned around, shutting the door behind him. He was right, someone was watching. A certain fake blonde with a huge target on her back.


	9. Losing Your Memory

Brooke squeezed her hand, tightly. She couldn't feel them; she didn't think that they were there anymore. She squeezed again; at least she hoped that she was squeezing them. The feeling of not knowing your alive, scared her. She kept trying to focus on the surroundings around her. She had to keep telling herself that she was alive, none of this was a dream. She took in a deep breath, getting used to the cold. She was completely wet, cold and frozen. Sometimes the wind will blow by and she would moan in pain. Her breath wasn't steady, she breathed heavily and lost consciousness. She felt a hard slap across her face, she turned her head where the motion of the persons hand was going. She could feel that but the more Peyton hit her, the more she will lose the feeling and get used to it. Brooke didn't look up at her, she didn't want to look in her eyes. Brooke was confused on how they were best friends, it didn't seem like they would be. Peyton was crazy for love, wanting to do anything for it.

"This is all your fault." Peyton snared, she bent down to make sure that Brooke could look into her eyes. Peyton wanted Brooke to feel the pain that she was feeling. Peyton was in love with Lucas, she wanted to be with him. She thought since Brooke was gone, they could actually have a chance. Peyton grabbed Brooke's head, making Brooke look at her.

"Where's my son." Brooke mumbled, she twisted her wrist but she realized that she was still tied up to a chair. Peyton looked at the pool of ice, it was to the degree of Antarctica. Peyton thought it would be good to make her feel physical pain, more than emotional.

"Do you mean my son?" Peyton asked her, Brooke finally looked up at her. Her heart started to beat even faster, she tried even harder to get out of the chair. She struggled. "Don't worry Brooke, he will always know who his mother was." Peyton said with delusion.

"He's five Peyton!" She yelled at her. Brooke swallowed, giving Peyton a dangerous look. "He knows who I am and you can never be his mother!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. She was giving the harsh truth that Peyton didn't want to hear. Peyton's smile faded. "You can never make Lucas love you again, he knows who you are and he will never forgive you." Brooke calmed down a little, she wanted the words to sink into Peyton's skin and make her wear it like clothes. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Oh, that's a good idea. You killed the mother of Lucas' child and the love of his life. He will never love you again, he won't even look at you." Brooke stared at Peyton for a moment. Peyton forced a smile on her face, trying hard not to kill Brooke.

"Lucas loves me…" Peyton said distantly, Brooke knew she was going to say that. Brooke chuckled, shaking her head.

"He doesn't love you. He loves me." Brooke gave Peyton a moment to realize it but Peyton was still delusional.

"Me and Lucas are meant to be together." Peyton stood up, she placed her foot on Brooke's chair. She was slowly tilting it to ice cold pool. "Just like you said, people who are meant to be together will find each other in the end." Peyton kicked Brooke's back. Brooke took in a deep breath as her chair fell in the water, with in it. Peyton watched as Brooke suffered to breathe, she liked her suffering.

Lucas was worried, scared even. The thought about something happening to Brooke and Jamie scared him. He continued to think about what was happening to them, what they were going through right now. The thought of them being in serious trouble was his motivation to find them. It was such a good motivation that he started to look for them by himself. He poured the black coffee, thinking about his father…Dan. He was the only that could help find them. Lucas needed his help, he couldn't help but think that it would be a major price that Dan wanted. Lucas turned around, seeing Dan staring at him. Lucas was still in Brooke's house, taking care of things. He didn't want her coming home with everything a mess. While he was here, he was slowly moving his things in from Peyton's house. Lucas handed Dan his coffee, waiting for him to say anything. Dan thanked him and took a sip. They stood in silence, Dan was thinking about the plan and Lucas was thinking about Brooke and Jamie.

"It won't take that long to find them, we might find them tonight." Dan gave Lucas clarity. It realived Lucas from his stress, his worries. Lucas believed that he would never see them again.

"Knowing you, your kindness always has a price. What do you want? Money?" Lucas raised his eyebrows. Lucas could have guessed that Dan wanted money from him. After this, he wanted Dan to be gone.

"Not money. I want to get to know Jamie. I want to be a grandfather." Dan said truthfully, Lucas thought he was lying. Lucas laughed, he wasn't getting that privilege. Lucas shook his head, saying no to Dan.

"That's not going to happen. All I want is for you to help me find my family and then leave." Lucas asked him, Dan knew that he wasn't going to agree.

"My life is on the line, I'm doing this for you…my son." Dan assured him, Lucas became angry and defensive.

"You are not my father, you haven't been a father since I was small. How are you going to be a grandfather?" Lucas asked him. Dan looked down at his coffee; there was no chance of him meeting Jamie. Maybe him helping save Lucas' family, it could give him a chance to meet Jamie. Dan looked back up at Lucas, with the same anger in his eyes when he found out that Dan killed Keith.

"I understand." Dan agreed, Lucas nodded. He didn't believe him but that would have to do. Lucas knew that Dan was the only one that could really help him. There was a slight knock at the door, they both looked at the door with curiosity.

"Lucas?" The high voice asked, it was Peyton. Lucas opened his door and pulled out his gun. He held out it tightly with his hand, ready to shot anyone that moves. When he sees Peyton, he wasn't going to kill her; he would have to save that after. There wasn't another sound, Dan and Lucas slowly walked to do the door. Lucas saw a shadow running to the back, he quickly did a spin around Dan and ran to the back. He walked out, trying to focus on anything that moved but Brooke had so many trees that were blowing in the wind. He looked around, there wasn't anyone around.

"Lucas!" Dan called, Lucas stood his ground. Still trying to figure out who was here. He bit his lip; he was hoping that Peyton would appear. His anger was getting higher, his blood was boiling. "Lucas!" Dan called again; Lucas groaned and ran back into the house. He walked over to Dan who was looking down at the porch. There was a note. Lucas picked up the white paper with red paint letters that red **Keep Looking and you'll find a body. **

Lucas ran outside, he tried to figure out who was at the door. Peyton wasn't as fast as him; he wondered where she could have gone. He turned back, looking at Dan who was messing with the paint. Dan moved his finger around the red paint.

"What are you doing? Stop messing with the paint, which could be evidence. Tyler could use that to find Peyton." Lucas said to him, putting his gun in his pants. Lucas walked over to him, reading the letters over again. It was getting dangerous; they would have to be more careful. They know that they were looking for Brooke and Jamie.

"This isn't red paint, Lucas." Dan told him, looking curiously. Lucas looked down again, he was right. IT wasn't red paint, it's blood.

"It's blood, all right." The nurse said, holding up the paper. Dan, Tyler and Lucas stood around her. Lucas wanted to know whose blood it was. It could be Brooke's or even Jamie's. If it was Jamie's, he would kill Peyton when he sees her. Tyler looked at Lucas, he wondered what they were doing. Tyler saw the printed gun in Lucas' pants. Tyler was confused on what Lucas had planned.

"Can you figure out whose blood it is, immediately." Tyler demanded, the nurse nodded and went back to her office. Lucas was sure that it was going to take a few moments. Lucas and Dan tried to walk away but Tyler stopped them.

"What were you guys doing?" He asked. Lucas stopped, he turned around with a confused look on his face. He wasn't going to tell Tyler what they were doing because he would try to stop them.

"We weren't doing anyting." Dan said to him with a smile.

"I know you, you killed your own brother." Tyler said harshly, Dan swallowed. Tyler looked back at Lucas, if they were doing something; he was going to stop it. "If you're trying to do something, I need you to stop. It's dangerous." Tyler told him.

"Peyton's not dangerous…she's delirious." Lucas corrected him.

"Were not worried about Peyton, were worried about the person that she's working with." Tyler gave him a piece of information. Dan already knew that she was working with someone but who? Lucas thought it couldn't get any worse but he would have guessed. "Just stay out of it Lucas." Tyler begged him. Dan and Lucas gave each other a slight look. The nurse walked back with some papers, she pulled Tyler aside and told him whose DNA it was. Tyler grabbed the papers from her hands and walked back over to Lucas and Dan. Lucas waited for Tyler to speak.

"It's Brooke's blood…" Tyler swallowed, Lucas felt like his heart stopped. "And Jamie's'." Tyler couldn't believe that someone would hurt a child. Lucas covered his mouth with a shock. Tears whelped up in his eyes. He brought his son and Brooke into this, they just wanted to start a new life and be close to him. This was his fault. All of it.

Derek walked into the home, the home of what he shared with three other people. He was carrying some milk and other groceries in his hand that he needed to get. Derek placed the groceries down so that he could get into his home. Before he could put the key in the hole, they door swung open with Peyton standing in the door way. Derek was little shaken a little but was glad to see her face. All he wanted was to be with her, he would do anything for her.

"Something amazing happened." Peyton said with an excited smile. Derek became very excited to see how excited she was. Peyton dragged Derek in, leaving the groceries outside. Peyton brought Derek to the living room where Brooke was sitting on the couch. She was watching television. Brooke looked up with a smile, she turned the volume down.

"Are you Peyton's boyfriend?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. Brooke touched Peyton with her help. "Good job, Peyton. You could do better." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Derek looked so confused, Peyton pulled aside away from Brooke. Brooke looked confused, she sat back on the couch and watched as they talked.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked, pointing at Brooke. Brooke squinted her eyes, giving Derek a dirty look. She rolled her eyes and looked back at TV. Peyton looked back, still having a rush of energy and excitement.

"I don't know." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, telling him honestly. Derek thought it was trick, he had no idea what was going on and it made him frustrated.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked her. Peyton looked back at him, with the same smile she had for hours.

"She tried to escape, I wacked her on the held and this happened." Peyton pointed at Brooke, Peyton clapped hands as of saying it was the best thing that could happen. This was the best thing that happened. "It's like she's a freshman in high school." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. Brooke looked around the house, everything seemed so different from what it used to be.

"Maybe she's just tricking us." Derek said, trying to bring Peyton down. Peyton huffed, this was the best thing that could happen and she's trying to in joy it.

"No, she's not. This is Brooke Davis that I love. She's not faking it." Peyton shrugged her shoulder. "Hey, Brooke. What do you think about that Lucas Scott, guy?" She asked her.

"He's kind of cute, did you know he's trying out for the basketball team?" Brooke looked over at Peyton with amazement. Brooke looked back at the television, curious why she would ask that question and why she was so excited. Peyton looked back, even more excited than before. Derek nodded, that was great but they still had a little kid downstairs.

"What about Jamie?" Derek asked, Peyton looked back at brooke.

"Don't worry, I'll handle both of them at the same time." Peyton crossed her arms, she had the biggest plan and they would not come back. Derek thought this was going to be a bigger mess than it was. Brooke Davis had lost her memory, this couldn't get any worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas stared out into the distance, wondering what his next move was. Was it to go find Peyton? Or just give up. The pain was too much for him to hand, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His nights were so long. He stays up and wonders what his family is going through right now. He wished that he had his son and his wife in his hand. He wished that he could do something about it. He promised himself that he would have to find them, even if they weren't alive and give Peyton for what she did. Dan walked in from researching where Peyton could have been. Tree Hill was small; he didn't know where she was. He walked over to his son, not knowing where to begin.

"I can't imagine what you're going through but we have to have hoped that we will see them again." Dan told him softly. Lucas looked at him with his sorry eyes.

"How dad?" Lucas asked, in his movement of weakness. He didn't realize that he called Dan 'dad'. Dan realized it, he didn't want to smile because he would ruin it. Dan thought for a second, wanting to give his son an answer.

"We just have to think." Dan walked away for a moment, really thinking this time. He thought about going to Peyton's house but he knew she wouldn't be there and so did the cops. He didn't want to think that Jamie was dead; he had hoped that he was still alive. "She can't be in Tree Hill. She can't." Dan said to himself. Lucas didn't say a word, he just listening to what he had to say. Dan turned around, he didn't know much about their relationship but Lucas might know a little. "Do you know where Peyton might go?" Dan asked him, Lucas couldn't think right now. He remembered Peyton telling him one night that she's thinking about leaving Tree Hill and she found a house for the both of them but that wouldn't make sense. How would she even get the house? If…Lucas looked up with his eyes wide open. The thought just popped in his head. He quickly ran to his room and brought back his lap top to Dan. Dan didn't know what was going on but he was following Lucas' lead. Lucas pulled up a house that Peyton showed her a long time ago.

"I don't understand, is that where she is?" Dan asked him, A short smile formed across his face.

"Peyton showed me this house a long time ago, she wanted us to move with each other but I turned her down. I liked the house that I was living in, she wasn't so happy." Lucas started clicking trying to figure out who owned the house now.

"I still don't get it." Dan said to him. "Even if she wanted to move in, she couldn't because she's a wanted women." Dan told him.

"What if she didn't buy the house but someone did for her." Lucas told him, Dan started to understand the puzzle but still needed a little more help than that. Lucas clicked on the picture and a photo of Derek showed up with creepiest smile. Derek bought the house for Peyton, that where they are.

* * *

Tyler sat at his lap top, thinking about ways where he could catch Peyton. He looked at the photo of Derek and Peyton, he wondered if Derek was helping Peyton out with the kidnappings. It was going to be difficult but he had to figure it out soon. Tyler looked down at the blood written letter that was on his desk. He whipped the sweat of his lips and thought about that little boy. It was so weird for him, he just started to force and he had a large case like this. Tyler looked up and saw his farther coming towards him. He took in a deep breath and was ready for the lecture. Since the case was brought to Tyler, his father was begging him to not do the cast but Tyler wouldn't turn it down.

"It's getting too out of hand, Tyler. You need to turn the case over." His father told him, Tyler stood up from his desk.

"Turn it over to who dad?" Tyler asked him, his father looked around to make sure that everyone heard Tyler hear him call him his father.

"That's Sheriff." His father corrected him. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Turn it over to the FBI, let them handle it. This is not your side of sugar." His father said to him, Tyler wasn't going to back down.

"This case was brought to me, Lucas wants me to do this case. He trusts me." Tyler tried to explain.

"This is insane." His father tried not to yell at him. "This is a kids blood were talking about here." His father was getting angry, he didn't want to put his feet down but they had to get some sense into his head. This is not what they do, this is not what they had studied in. "Son, I am asking you to let it go." His father begged him.

"I can't dad. Lucas is depending on me to find his family." Tyler didn't want to drop the case because this would get him a chance to be something big and even though he didn't want to be, he was emotionally involved with this family. The Sherriff took in a deep breath, he just wanted his son to drop it. There was nothing else to be said but he should give him a chance. Tyler stared at his father.

"I give you until Wednesday." His father warned him. He walked away in anger, Tyler watched as he left. Tyler took in a deep breath and looked at the letters that are in a childs blood. He thought for a second, Peyton has to living somewhere in order to do all of this and how could she run off so easily? Tyler started to type in the computer but then stopped when familiar voice was above him. He looked up and saw her beautiful smile, rosy cheeks and fair eyes.

"Father giving you a rough time?" She asked him, Tyler stood there for a moment with a smile. He knew that his certain situation is going to be tough, he might even get killed but he needed for everyone to be safe. So, as he stared at her. He wanted to give her a last look because he doesn't know if that's going to be the last time that he is going to see her. She was such a beauty, nothing can compare to her. Her name was Sarah, she was just moved to this team. Tyler and Sarah have been getting a long, getting closer by each second. "I just wanted to check how you were doing." Sarah said to him, Tyler noticed that he wasn't saying anything. Tyler cleared his throat and leaned back into his chair, trying not to look embarrassed.

"I'm doing great, besides from the night sleeping and worries about Jamie. How about you?" Tyler said sarcastically, Sarah laughed too hard at his little joke. It just shows him how much she really likes his jokes.

"I'm doing great. I was wondering if I could get on this kidnapping case with you." She begged him, since being a newbie; she couldn't really do anything big by herself. She wanted to do something daring and fun. She hasn't had enough action in a while. Tyler was going to say no but her face wanted him to say yes.

"Sarah, this is more than just a kidnapping case." Tyler warned her about the danger, Sarah pulled up a seat next to him.

"Alright, then tell me the whole story. Of what you know. I promise I wont get scared." Sarah smiled, blankly. Tyler paused for a moment, he was desperate to talk to someone about what he thought about the case. Sarah stood there for a moment.

"So, Lucas and Brooke were together since they were in high school. They were both in love with each other until Peyton wanted what Brooke had..."

"Which was Lucas." Sarah finished for him.

"Right." Tyler smiled at her. "Soon, Peyton became crazy jealous. She started ruining their relationship so that they would break up but that didn't work, it just made them stronger. Soon, Brooke became pregnant and they were engaged. Peyton found out about the engagement and that's how..."

"She lost her mind." Sarah said, amazed about this Peyton character. She has never heard anything like this, she wanted to know more about Peyton. She wanted to know what drove her mad, was it the love that Lucas shared with Brooke? Or was it the kid they made together? Either way, Sarah has this smile on her face.

"Completely." Tyler saying how crazy Peyton was. "After that, Brooke had the baby and it just gotten worse. Peyton was at the hospital when she gave birth. I guess Brooke knew that something was up, so she told Haley to take Jamie and meet them at their house. Next thing you know, Peyton crashed into Brooke and Lucas, making them lose their memory."

"But not Peyton?" Sarah asked him.

"Nope." Tyler started to look back at files, going to back to where it all began; made him think that something wasn't right. Something wasn't right with all of it. He could feel that a part of the story was messing.

"That's odd." Sarah said to herself but Tyler could hear her.

"What's so odd about it?" Tyler quickly asked.

"How come Brooke and Lucas lose their memory but not Peyton?" Sarah asked him, Tyler thought for a moment. Tyler looked at the report of that night, there was something that he missing in all of it.

"It said that they were crossing the bridge, Lucas told me that they were going to talk to Peyton." Tyler told her, Sarah had a few things on her mind. "It's funny because Peyton's house wasn't the direction that they were headed." Tyler looked at Sarah. "Do you think they knew that Peyton was going to be on that road?" Tyler narrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know that it was Peyton?" Sarah challenged Tyler's thought. "If Peyton was in that car then she would have been injured."

"She was already injured...in the head." Tyler tried to make a joke but Sarah was serious, she was catching on to something. She rolled her eyes.

"If Peyton was in that car, she would have went to a hospital close by." Sarah told her, Tyler started to pull up hospital reports on that day but nothing came up on Peyton but someone else did. "Peyton was never in the car." Sarah smiled a little. The thoughts about Peyton not being in the car and if Brooke and Lucas purposely tried to kill whoever was in that car.

* * *

Lucas was trying to figure out if he should leave without Dan, he wanted too so bad but he had to think about his families safety and his. What could would it do if he just walked into the house? They would kill him when they see him. He had to figure out something else that could help him, anything that could help him. He had hoped that Peyton would pay him another visit but she had never showed. It has been a day since he found out that his son might be dead, it's been a weeks since he hasn't felt the sun or happiness, its been months since he had any sleep, its been years since he felt a emptiness inside him where Brooke used to be. He had missed the thought of having a family, he had missed what it could have been and why. He wanted to turn back time and keep him eyes open to dangers of the world.

"What are you doing son?" Dan said to him, Lucas looked up and clintched his cup of whiskey. He didn't mean to call Dan his father a while back, it just slipt out while he was emotional. Dan was still the person who murdered Keith, the one that Lucas held dearly to his heart. That will never change and it will never change the fact that Lucas sees him as murderer.

"I can't stop thinking about Brooke. I can't stop thinking about. They're in trouble. I have to go. I don't want to sit here and think about the worst." Lucas tried to explain, even though he knew that Dan would say no. Dan looked away from Lucas, he understood.

"Okay." Dan said surprised. Lucas looked at him in confusion. "We just have to be safe about it, tonight. We make up a plan." Dan assured him, Lucas felt better after Dan told him that. He had hoped that he will find his family and they will be happy again.


	11. Another piece to the story

His father looked straight into his eyes, looking for a slip of doubt but Tyler wouldn't give him that power. Tyler felt confident, strong about his theory. The sheriff cleared his throat and looked back down at the files. He didn't care about the files, all he cared about was his son's safety. He might not show it but he cared dearly about his son. He doesn't want Tyler to get hard because if he does, he wouldn't know what to do. Tyler said something about someone from the station helping him solve the case with him. The sheriff wondered who that was.

"Who helped you with case?" The sheriff slammed the files on his desk like they didn't matter. Tyler huffed, he didn't want the conversation to start off like this. He needed to talk about action and what to do next.

"Just…" Tyler struggled with a lie. His father looked at him, waiting for him to say anything. Tyler couldn't speak, it didn't matter who helped him. What mattered is that he can finally figure out what happened but he need someone on the inside that could help him. "I'm not dropping this case. It's personal to me now." Tyler admitted. His father could understand, it was personal to him as well. Tyler thought back to his mother, remembering her suddenly disappearing and later found dead. What is father didn't know is that Tyler only became a cop to find his mother's killer and take revenge.

"And that's why you shouldn't be handling this case. What happened to your mother is tragic but you still have to realize that this is real." The sheriff tried to explain, there was no do overs when you're shot. It wasn't like a cop game they were playing, Tyler should know the dangers.

"I know the dangers that come with being a cop. I understand. I'm not a silly kid that just wants to do something for fun. I love being a cop." Tyler shrugged his shoulders. 'I love being a cop' was a lie he tells his father. Tyler gave him a rough smile to make his father feel a little better. Tyler hated being a cop, he didn't like how his father breathes down his neck and he only connected with soft cases. The sheriff couldn't argue with his son, it was something that he loved and he wanted to be more interested.

"If you find something, anything; you call for back up, immediately." His father demanded with a strong voice, giving his son chills. Tyler didn't say a word, he just stood up and walked out. He quietly shut the door behind him, not making a loud sound. Before Tyler take a deep breath of relief, Sarah lunged at him from a corner. Tyler was shaken a little but gave her a happy smile. Sarah looked so curious, if the sheriff knew that it was her that helped-she would be off the team.

"Did you tell him that it was me?" Sarah asked him, Tyler smiled widely and gave her a short laugh. He loved how high her voice gets when shes nervous, and the gentle look she gives him. They started to walk.

"No, of course not." Tyler said to her. Sarah calmed down, putting her hands to her sides. She stood up straight and looked strong again, she kinked her eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. Good because I would have killed you." She teased, Tyler chuckled. Tyler imagined them play fighting and it leading to something else. He had wished that it would be something more than just them fighting and teasing each other. Tyler wanted Sarah to be his girl but there were certain things that were in his way. Sarah felt light breeze of air flow through her hair. She looked up at the clear sky and sun that was beaming at her face. Sarah started to think about why Tyler was so into this case. With any other case, he wouldn't care about it. He would always think that someone was guilty, and they should be brought to justice but something changed in him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said, they arrived at his car and they both stopped. Tyler leaned back against his truck, placed his hands in pocket and became relaxed. He didn't seem tease, it was like he had no problem in the world. He smiled at her and she began to blush. "Why are you so sensitive about this case?" She didn't want to seem rude but it had been bothering her.

"My mother," Tyler started to say, he kept his eye contact. Sarah took in a deep breath, ready for the crushing truth. When he said mother, she could only imagine what happened to her. The only thing that came to her head was….death. "She was kidnapped, killed." Tyler said roughly. He didn't notice that Sarah was close to him and he wasn't leaning against his car anymore. "I was a little boy that wanted to his mother again…like Jamie. I could see how it hurt my father and what it did to him, my childhood was a nightmare. I don't want another family ruined by the death of their mother. It killed us. Lucas and his family seem perfect, they might have their issues but they are perfect. You should see the way that Lucas looks at her-" Tyler containing on.

"Like what?" Sarah said. In the moment, they stared into each other's eyes. They could feel each other breathes. Tyler stared and just had his life flash before his eyes. He could see his future with this girl, just happiness. He wondered if they would ever get into a fight but he couldn't stay mad at her. He never wanted to see her heart.

"Like she's his everything." Tyler said under his breath. Sarah smiled until she backed away from him. Sarah stood there for a moment and then walked away. Tyler didn't want to call her name, he was still shocked that he was in love with this girl.

Lucas had been having nightmares for the past five nights, they were all about Brooke. He forced himself not to think about it but he always seems to. The moments happen every night, he finds him son dead and his wife fighting for her life. Lucas held onto his wife's hand as she dangled from the balcony. His palms were getting sweaty and his mind was filled with thoughts. He looked into Brooke's eyes, like she was the only girl in the world for him. He didn't want to let her go, he was holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Brooke." He started to apologize, Brooke stared at him. Sometimes Brooke never says anything, she just stares at him. "I'm so sorry." Lucas said to her, there was a long pause. Brooke untangled her hand from his, still looking into his eyes. It was like she wanted to fall, she wanted to die. "Brooke, no. Brooke." Lucas said to her, trying to keep her from falling. He grabbed onto her hand, holding even tighter. There was another pause.

"I love you." Her voice echoed in his head. Brooke opened up her hand, not holding onto Lucas anymore- making it extremely hard for him to hold on. Suddenly, Brooke slipped out of reach. Lucas watched as she fell to her death into the rocky waters below him. Lucas woke up from his dream, his heart pounding out of his chest. He looked around and he was still in his room or Brooke's room. It was quiet, distant. There was no sound, no sound at all. Lucas cleared his throat, his mouth was dry and he became hot. I stood up from his bed and walked into the kitchen. His feet were a little slippery because of sweaty from the nightmare that he had. Each night he was getting used to them, he hoped that his body would as well.

"Lucas Scott." A familiar voice said behind him. Lucas stood still, his heart continued to beat but it wasn't because he was scared, it was because he was excited. He never been this excited his whole life, he almost placed a smile on his face. Lucas grabbed his gun and turned around in one motion. He pointed at the skinny guy who was in front of him. Derek stood there with a smile on his face, Derek had his back turned against Lucas. He was staring at the television until he slowly sat on Lucas' coffee table. "Put the gun down Lucas." Derek said, stating that Lucas wouldn't pull the trigger. He didn't seem scared or nervous, he just sat there which made Lucas wonder what he was doing here.

"Are you crazy? I could kill you right now." Lucas said, slowly walking over towards him. He didn't want Derek to go anywhere far. Derek stood up once he saw Lucas moving around him. He had a plan, a marvelous plan which Peyton would love.

"But you won't." Derek smiled, still not making eye contact. Lucas stopped circling around him and stood close by. "How else will you find your family? I'm your key." Derek said with a wide smile like he was proud of himself. Lucas became angry, Derek was right. He couldn't do anything because he wanted to know where Brooke and Jamie are. Lucas reacted by what Derek said by punching him in his face. Derek fell back, hitting the ground hard. Lucas jumped on top of him and placed the gun in Derek's mouth. Derek tried to mumble something but Lucas didn't want to hear it.

"Where's my family?" Lucas asked him, not wanting to hear anything else. Derek kept mumbling but those aren't the words that Lucas wants to hear. Lucas put the gun deeper in Derek's mouth, making him gag.

"Okay." Derek mumbled, Lucas removed the gun and waited for an answer. Derek stared at him for a moment, he couldn't see what Peyton saw in him. The dark circles under his eyes, his bizarre body odor and his greasy, messy hair. Derek noticed that he didn't take him care of himself, seems like he hasn't been doing that for weeks. "Dude, you really need a shower." Derek said holding his breathe. In a flash, Derek knocked his head against Lucas'. Lucas groaned in pain, he stood up trying to collect his balance. Derek thought it was the perfect time to take advantage, he quickly stood up and gave Lucas a good punch. Lucas tripped over his feet, landing on the dining table. Lucas fell on the ground, taking the chairs with him. Derek looked around for something that could knock him out really good. He turned and saw a bat in the corner, just sitting there. He walked over to it, trying to get a hold on his hand. Derek heard a scream from Lucas. Lucas leaped onto his back, trying to knock him down. Lucas was holding onto Derek for dear life, not wanting to let him go. They both struggled until Derek pushed him off. Lucas fell onto his back, looking directly up at Derek. Derek swung the bat at Lucas but missed, actually hitting the lamp that broke into pieces on the ground. Derek swung again but only took apart the glass dining room table. Lucas was running across the room, trying not to get hit with the bat. Derek played with the bat in his hand, standing still. "Lucas." Derek said his name, they stared at each other. "Don't make it harder than it already is." Derek seemed angry, he slammed the bat against the TV screen. Lucas watched as the television tipped over and fell on the ground. Derek started to walk towards him and Lucas started to back away. While Derek was walking towards him, he was smashing everything in his way. Pictures on the walls and decorations. Derek quickly swung at Lucas but Lucas dunked and punched Derek in the stomach. Derek felt the air escape from his lungs, the bat slipped from his hands and fell to his knees. Lucas quickly kicked him in the face, making his nose bleed. Lucas tried to strangle Derek but he realized what he was doing. Derek was the only key to finding out where his family was.

"I want to know where my family is." Lucas groaned, demanding an answer. Derek laughed while Lucas was strangling him to death. Lucas couldn't feel Derek reaching for him pocket and pulling out a needle. Derek lunged the needle into Lucas' neck. Lucas screamed in pain, feeling the medicine inside the needle getting to him. Derek pulled Lucas off of him, slamming his body onto the ground. Lucas' whole body felt heavy, also his eyelids. He wanted to close them but he feared of what would happen. Lucas tried his best to keep his eyes open but in the end, he closed them with worries of not finding his family.

* * *

Tyler slolwy sat down at his desk, trying to figure out what his next move was. He was so worried about the little boy, worried about what happened to Jamie Scott. It was the most thing that scared Tyler, was finding the boys body. Sarah walked over to him with a coffee in her hand. She handed to Tyler with a smile. Tyler was the bravest man that she knows, he always wanted to the better for everyone. She could tell that he was stressed with the case that his father wasn't helping him with.

"When you told me that your father was the sheriff..." Sarah chuckled. "I was shocked. I said, why would a nice person like you, have father like that?" Sarah always reminded herself of the memory. "I always wondered why you were so different from your father." Sarah smiled at him, she was talking about his mother. Tyler took in a deep breath, he was okay talking about his mother with Sarah. He was comfortable with tell her all the things that he wished that he could tell his father.

"My mother saw the good in my dad, when she died...he became a different person but he still the old man that I once knew. He just doesn't like showing it." Tyler chuckled, Sarah gave him a short laugh for his small joke. Sarah looked over at the files that Tyler had on his desk. He was still trying to figure out why Derek was involved with Peyton. He wanted to know more about Derek, so he called so someone that he could trust. Sarah took in a deep breath, wondering who they were meeting today.

"So, who are meeting with? FBI?" Sarah, they could get all the extra help. They might find the wife and child faster if they do. Sarah looked up and a young man sat down in front of him. He had a young girl that looked about six years old. Sarah thought he was too young to have a little girl like her. Sarah didn't stress that fact, she stressed the fact that he was sitting in front of them. He seemed like he didn't know anything about Derek or the situation that they were in right now.

"Jake." The young man, held out his hand to meet Sarah. Sarah shook Jake's hand and smiled. She looked at the little girl that was playing with the doll and smiled wider. Jake looked over at Tyler that pulled out a computer from his bag. "You wanted to talk." Jake said annoyed.

"Tell me everything that you know about Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Derek." Tyler said, he wanted to hear the story all over again. He was wanted to know more about what was going on with the group that was placed in his hands. Jake sat back in his chair, not wanting to realize that past. He was ran away from Tree Hill for a reason.

"I told you the story a thousand times." Jake said to Tyler. Tyler opened his mouth but not a word came out.

"I would like to hear. Tyler doesn't tell that story very well." Sarah told him before Tyler could say anything. Tyler wasn't going to play nice cop with Jake anymore, he was missing pieces from the story. He was sure that Jake knew what was going on with them, he was sure that he there. "And I'd make sure that you tell the truth." Sarah warned him. Jake looked down at his daughter, he was worried about the same thing that might happen to him. He could only imagine what Lucas was feeling like right now. Having the people that you love taken from you.

"Alright." Jake started, taking a sip from his coffee that the waiter sat down. Sarah and Tyler shared each other same look, they might actually have something now. Jake cleared his throat. "First, Lucas was new to the school. He lived there before but soon he came back. His father was Dan Scott, brother was Nathan Scott. Dan and Lucas never...played well together." Jake was trying to find the right word. "Neither did Nathan." Jake saw the look on their faces, they might think that Nathan was helping Peyton do all of this. "No, Nathan would do nothing like this. He has too much on the line. Lucas is his brother." Jake tried to reassure them. Tyler and Sarah relaxed a little, not blaming nothing on Nathan or his family. "Anyone way, Keith was like a father to Lucas. They became really close until Dan killed Keith for sleeping with his wife." Jake shrugged his shoulders, he doesn't know much about that. He just knows what Peyton told him and what Lucas told him.

"As Dan ever apologized for what he did?" Tyler asked him, Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so. Of course he said it but I don't think he meant it. You don't know Dan like I do...we do." Jake corrected himself.

"So what about Brooke, Lucas and Peyton?" Sarah asked him.

"I heard about what Dan did." Tyler told him before Jake could answer Sarah's question.

"You've heard but you haven't seen." Jake was trying to make it out like Dan was the bad guy.

"I don't understand, isn't Dan helping Lucas out?" Sarah asked the both of the us. Tyler stared at Jake for a moment and then at Sarah. He couldn't think that Dan was behind this or helping Peyton out. He had already lost his trust with Lucas.

"I'm just saying, keep an eye on him." Jake warned them. Tyler didn't want to think about the fact that Dan could be another person to question. He had so much on plate, he couldn't have Dan in it either.

"Now, about Brooke and Peyton." I said, changing the subject. Jake looked at his daughter for a moment, checking if she was okay from the minutes that fly past.

"Brooke...was a different person. Totally different person. She was selfish, arrogant, rude but then when she meant Lucas...her whole world changed. Brooke wasn't just the pretty girl on the cheerleading team, she was the pretty girl that was class president of our high school. The girl that created her own clothing line." Jake said a little excited. He was a little close to her, kept in touch when they told him that she was pregnant. They wanted advice from Jake, they wanted to know if it was worth it.

"What changed all that?" Sarah asked, so intreged with the story that he was telling her.

"Brooke and Lucas were a perfect couple. You should see the way that he looks at her-" Jake remembered the times.

"Like she's his everything." Sarah said, remembering what Tyler sat to her. Tyler and Sarah shared a glance at each other, smiling.

"Yea," Jake told her. "Well, she was his everything. If you saw Lucas, you saw Brooke Davis. They never separated from each other...until Peyton came along." Jake's voice changed. It was more depressing then happy when he was talking about Brooke and Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, getting closer to him. The story was getting dark, Sarah could tell by the face that Jake was making. It seemed like he didn't want to get too into the story but all of this was to help Lucas.

"Peyton was Brooke's best friend, since they were little." Jake looked to the right of him, staring at the tall book shelf that was in the café. He looked down at the brown circle table that was separating him from the cops. He noticed that Tyler was wearing a brown leather jacket over his blue shirt and just normal blue jeans. Sarah seemed to be wearing the same but her jacket was black and her shirt was grey. "Peyton was started to get jealous of their realationship. She wanted Lucas all to herself. For a while, she did but Lucas felt like he couldn't live without Brooke. Lucas left Peyton for Brooke and she didn't like that...soon, Brooke became pregnant." Jake shrugged his shoulders. "You know the rest." Jake tried to not tell him the whole story.

"I'm afraid we don't." Tyler said aggresivily, leaning in closer to the round table. Jake didn't want to tell this part of the story.

"Everyone was there at the hospital...including me...including Derek." Jake huffed.

e"I had seen him but I didn't think that I was sure, I didn't know if it was really him." Jake said, Tyler had enough. He was pulling all the pieces together.


	12. Another piece of story pt2

Tyler sat at his desk with the cup of coffee in his hand. It was early in the morning and he had no clue what he was going to do. There was so much that he was taking in. He didn't know what the first thing that he was supposed to do. Sarah walked over to him with a warming smile. With a good night sleep, she was thinking about the places that they could go to.

"Why are you so happy?" Tyler looked down at his keyboard but was talking to Sarah. Sarah was surprised about his mood, but she could understand why he was acting this way. Tyler chuckled, he didn't want to seem rude. He was only kidding with Sarah.

"That I finally had a break from you." Sarah sat down next to him, pulling up a chair to his small office. There was many offices around him but it seemed like his was the smallest, even though they were all the same. Paper and Files crowded him, not letting him breathe.

"I never asked you to jump on the case." Tyler raised his eyebrows at Sarah. She rolled her eyes, looking down at the files that Tyler was looking at. She noticed that they were the same files that he had been looking at for days. She didn't want to say anything but she seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. "Today, I'm going to find Peyton. I'm going to make her suffer, and Derek." Tyler looked up at Sarah. Sarah pulled up Derek's file, showing Tyler something that she figured out last night.

"Jake said that Derek was there last night. Maybe He was there when the accident happened." Sarah said, Tyler squinted his eyes at her. He had this slight theory about what she talking about. He looked at the hospital bills that was around the Tree Hill area and he found something about Derek. He looked at the hospital info and realized that Derek was there when the accident happen, acutally, he was the reason why it happened.

"Peyton's not the one who caused the accident, Derek did." Tyler said shocked, trying to focus on all the information. Sarah nodded, biting her lip. She was so shocked when she found out the same information.

"He had the same injuries just like Brooke and Lucas." Sarah told Tyler. Tyler was still confused on how Derek had the same injuries, they were in different cars. Derek could have survived and not have the injuries.

"There was a third person." Tyler said to them. Tyler could think about the only person that was there, that would do anything for Peyton. "Jake." Tyler slammed his fist on the table, making everyone stare at him. Tyler was angry at himself, not knowing that Jake was the one that was helping them. "Damn it!" Tyler yelled. He slammed the table again, he told all the information about everyone. Tyler was telling Jake about what he knew. Jake knew how close Tyler was to them. "We have to go...now." Tyler said Sarah, grabbing his leather jacket. Sarah followed Tyler to a dug out where their were only cars. There was a short path for them walk on. Sarah looked up at the piles of cars above her, hoping that they wont come down. Tyler went into a building, turned left and there was a ruined blue suv that looked a couple of years old.

"What am I looking at here?" Tyler asked one of the man. The man had a long beard, didn't work out and had this angry look on his face. Tyler followed the man to the side of the car.

"You were right, there was a second person." He pointed to the large dent on the side. Sarah looked at the large dent that was in front of the car. She wondered why Jake would do something like if he had a daughter. He couldn't just be doing this because he loved Peyton, their must be more to story. Tyler turned to Sarah with anger in his eyes. He didn't want to stand another second without trying to find Peyton.

"We are going to their house, tonight." Tyler said to her, he tried to walk away but Sarah stopped him.

"But what about your father, we might need back up." Sarah tried to explain that it wasn't safe for them to go alone.

"Jamie could be dead. They wrote a letter with his blood." Tyler swallowed his anger, trying not to boil over. "I am done trying to be safe." He said, walking away from her. Sarah heard her phone ring, she ran up to Tyler before he could go.

"Lucas Scott just went missing...we think Peyton took him." Sarah said, Tyler was done with the game. He was going to need help, he wasn't going to stop this time. He had all the information that he needed. Derek was the one that caused the accident, Jake was the one that helped him also. Peyton was controlling Derek like a little poppet to do whatever she wants. He just needs to figure out why Jake is helping Peyton.

"Where are you going now?" Sarah asked him.

"I have a date with murderer." Tyler answered.

* * *

Dan had called this meeting a long time ago, wondering when Tyler would ever accept the offer. It was getting darker, Dan had to figure out what he was going to do. The last officers left, taking notes about what had happened and that's when Tyler walked in. Tyler nodded at the fellow officers that left the house. Tyler shut the door behind him, being careful around Dan. There was something up with Dan Scott but Tyler couldn't find the reason why.

"I found something." Dan pulled up files from the computer about Derek. "I think he's the one who caused the accident, not Peyton." Dan looked up at Tyler. Tyler still had the confused look on his face but wasn't going to tell Dan what he found out. Tyler couldn't share anymore information with someone that wasn't one the case. "I think Derek lost his memory in the car accident." Dan said to Tyler. Tyler looked around the place, looking at the broken table and broken glass that was around the living room. Tyler turned around, seeing guns on the counter table that was near Dan.

"Going somewhere?" Tyler asked him, Dan wasn't going to tell him much but he knew that Dan was going to figure something out.

"I'm going to find my grandchild, my son and my daughter in law." Dan said aggressively. There was still a missing piece of the puzzle. Peyton wasn't as smart as she thought she would, there was someone else that was helping them. The first person they thought is Dan.

"Where were you when this happened?" Tyler walked over to Dan, he stood up from his chair. None of the cops had asked him this question, maybe they was waiting until Tyler came.

"I wasn't here...I was at the grocery store. I needed to get some milk." Dan said to him. Tyler looked at the kitchen, there were no grocerys on the counter.

"Your lying." Tyler told him. Dan moved away from Tyler, trying to have his space.

"Are you saying that I'm helping Peyton?" Dan asked him, Tyler turned his head to the side. He was just going to let Derek talk, he might give him some answers. "I'm not helping them. I haven't seen Peyton or Jake for years-" Dan stopped when Tyler started to talk.

"I never said anything about Jake." Tyler said to Dan, Dan slowly walked over to the counters where the guns were.

"What?" Dan asked.

"You said you haven't seen Peyton or Jake...I never said anything about Jake. You would never know that Jake was here, he's in protective custody. So, it has me wondering...how'd you know that Jake was helping Peyton?" Tyler squinted his eyes. There was a long dramatic pause. Tyler placed his hand behind his back, reaching for his gun. Derek quickly reached for his pistol and started to shot at Tyler. Tyler dunked under a table that was near him. Dan grabbed the rest of the guns and kept shooting. Tyler pulled out his gun and started shooting back. Dan quickly ran out of the house, leaving Tyler there. Tyler reached for his walkie talkie.

"Shots fired at Scott's place, Dan left off of Walden Drive." Tyler grabbed his keys and ran outside. He quickly entered his car and tried to leave but then he felt glass break on the side of his face. He was knocked out.

* * *

Peyton paced back and forth, she didn't know how this plan was going to work. There were so many people that know where she was.

"Who the hell is Sarah?" Peyton asked angrily, raising her voice. Jake swallowed, holding his daughter close to his arms. He never wanted to help Peyton but she threated the life of his daughter. He would do anything to keep her safe. Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Some women that is partners with Tyler. She knows enough." Jake warned Peyton, Peyton contuined to pace. This plan wasn't going to work, there was so much that they had to do. Jake didn't know anything about how Brooke lost her memory, Peyton didn't tell him that. He just thought that Brooke and Lucas were down stairs, tied to a chair but Brooke was just in Peyton's room.

"There are too many people on my ass, we have to leave." Peyton said to all of them. Derek gave Jake a quick look, he didn't think that was a good idea. He didn't even know he was here right now. He felt like he was in love Peyton but his mind was clouding that.

"We need to turn ourselves in. It's getting too out of hand." Derek said to Peyton and Jake. Jake felt like he did nothing wrong.

"Oh, I'm not the only going to jail...you know that, right?" Peyton said, she stopped pacing and pointed her fingers at the both of them. "You are getting arrested for attempted murder." She pointed at Derek. "And helping me with the whole thing." She told him. "And you," she pointed at Jake. "You'll go to jail for years for helping me with the car accident. You were the one that hit Derek's car, so he could lose his memory. And you helped me with this as well. So if I'm going down, you guys are going down with me." Peyton swallowed.

"I had no other choice, you made me." Jake said to her, pleading.

"Oh, she didn't make you do anything. You did this all to yourself. If Dan didn't threatened to kill your daughter, you would be at the police station; trying to get us all behind bars." Derek rolled his eyes at Jake. Jake stood up, trying to defend himself.

"Dude, shut up." Jake pointed his finger at him.

"Or what?" Derek smirked, getting into Jake's face. He knew that Jake wouldn't do anything if his daughter was there. Peyton rolled her eyes at the both of them, this is what they go through all day. Jake didn't say anything, he just sat back down.

"You guys are idoits." Peyton said, going up stairs. She opened her room door and saw Brooke sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked so sad, confused at what she was doing here. Peyton thought it was a great idea to take Brooke's memory, she was excited. Soon, after days. She didn't want Lucas anymore. "Are you okay?" Peyton asked her, Brooke cleared throat and smiled slightly. "You can tell me anything." Peyton ressured her. Brooke looked up at Peyton.

"I don't like being stuck in this house, I want to see what's happening in the other world. What's going on out there?" Brooke asked, Peyton took in a deep breath.

"Were going to get out of here, soon. We just have to figure somethings out." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, which was the truth.

"It's just...I don't want to be here another day. I can hear you guys whispering and I don't know what your talking about. You keep me up here 24/7 and I don't know why. It's kind of scary, you know?" Brooke told Peyton. She felt like she couldn't trust Peyton anymore, there was questions that wasn't being answered.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. Your safe here." Peyton told him.

"And what about my son?" Brooke asked her, she didn't even know who the father was. "Whose the father?" Brooke realized that she hasn't answered that question.

"We don't know." Peyton shrugged, lying to her. Brooke nodded. Peyton took that and left. She was worried that Brooke was going to leave and not tell her where she was going. Soon, Peyton would have to tell her everything but it wasn't going to be now. Peyton walked down stairs with a sight that she didn't want to see. Dan Scott holding Tyler in his arms. Tyler was regaining consiouness. Tyler looked around and saw everyone standing around him. Tyler chuckled, knowing that they were in it together.

"Take him outside, to the pool...and Lucas." Peyton told Dan and Jake. Peyton looked up stairs and wondered if Brooke could hear the noise. She looked back at Derek. "Make sure she doesn't leave the room. It's sound proof." Peyton told Derek. She followed Dan outside with Tyler in his hands. The pool was still icy cold, Dan tied him up the chair and ducked him in the water. Peyton raised her finger and Dan pulled the chair up. Tyler took in a deep breath. He was fully awake. Jake dragged Lucas in, tieing him up to chair that was across from Tyler. Lucas looked at his father, that had this slight smile on his face and then he looked at Jake. He was overwhelmed with emotion. "Lucas you must be confused." Peyton said to him, playfully. Tyler chuckled. He looked up at all of them. He has never seen a bunch of idoits in his life.

"I think we all are." Tyler stared at her.

"Well, I wanted to Lucas all to myself. We were meant to be together, always and forever and once I knew I couldn't have him. I needed a plan. To rip Brooke away from him." Peyton said aggressively. "I bailed Derek out of jail and I bribed Jake into helping me. Derek was the one who crashed into Brooke and Lucas, then Jake crashed into Brooke and Lucas and into Derek so that he could lost his memory because...he's not realiable." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "But, now that Brooke was back in the picture, I had to get the gang back together." Peyton smiled. "And...you know the rest." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Jake?" Lucas looked up at Jake.

"She threatened my daughter...I'm sorry Lucas." Jake said, apologizing to him. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You did what you did because you wanted to." Peyton corrected him. Lucas looked over at his father.

"She threatened me too." Dan shrugged his shoulders. Tyler laughed again, making everyone look at him.

"You guys are scared of her...her?" Tyler looked over at Peyton. Peyton walked over to Tyler and punch him as hard as she could. "Damn women." Tyler said to her.

"Your alone, I would shut my mouth if I was you." Peyton warned him. Tyler laughed again. Tasting the blood in his mouth.

"You really didn't think that I would come without back up? Come on, now." Tyler told her. Peyton gave Dan a look.

"Go see if Jamie is still at the barn." Peyton said to him. Dan quickly left. Tyler laughed again, he looked around.

"And what about Brooke?" Jake asked Peyton but Lucas and Tyler could hear them.

"I hit her upside the head and she lost her memory again, isn't that great?" Peyton asked him.

"What does she remember?" Jake asked her.

"Just most of her high school years...early junior year...maybe sophomore." Peyotn shrugged her shoulders. Tyler contuined to laugh, he couldn't help himself.

"You guys are idoits." Tyler told them.

"Why is that?" Peyton asked.

"First, if Brooke did lose her memory...it would just be a couple of years ago. Not her whole high school years. Even if she did, she would still remember Lucas. And, just hitting her upside the head really doesn't necessarily make someone forget their memory.." Tyler laughed. "She played you like a fiddle." He looked up at Peyton. Peyton ran into the house, quickly running upstairs with Jake behind her. She walked into the room with Derek on his back and his nose bleeding.


	13. The end

Tyler looked over at Lucas with concern, he could see the tears in his eyes. Tyler could only imagine what he was going through right now but they have to work together and get out of here. Tyler needed a plan, he looked around and they were just stared. Tyler needed to make sure that Lucas would do anything to get his family back. They would have to make a major plan to get the hell out of there. Tyler hoped to get out of here alive. He wasn't planning to die tonight.

"Lucas," Tyler called out his name but Lucas didn't look up at him. "Lucas." Tyler yelled even louder, Lucas finally looked up at him. "You have to listen to me, we have to get out of here before they kill us both. They have nothing to lose." Tyler warned him. Lucas nodded, he knew that Jamie was okay and so was Brooke. They would have to figure out how to get them out of here. "Forget Peyton and your father, just focus on your wife and your child." Tyler said to him. "Your going to get them back." Tyler made sure of it. "I don't know about you but I want to get the hell out of here and we have to do that together." Tyler told her.

"If my son isn't alive, I'm going to kill them all." Lucas threated Tyler. Lucas' eyes were wide, he looked a little crazy.

"Alright." Tyler said. Peyton walked into the back with anger in her face, she didn't know what to do. Brooke was gone and she had no idea where she is. Jake and Derek walked into the back with her, telling her the bad news that they didn't know where Brooke was. Tyler looked at Derek's bruised face. "Oh, she really did a number on you." Tyler chuckled. Peyton stared at Tyler for a moment.

"Kill him." She said but they didn't know who she was talking about. Jake backed up a little, he couldn't take anyone's life. She pointed the gun at Lucas, trying to hand it to him. "Kill Tyler." Peyton dared Lucas. They all became silent. Tyler didn't want to say anything but he had this feeling that he might not make it out of here.

* * *

Sarah felt like her heart was going to fall out of her chest, she was running for her life. She could hear Dan trying to follow her but she still didn't have Jamie in her hand. She quickly ran into the barn and shut the door behind her. She saw a small kid hiding behind the hay that was piled up, she smiled and tried to make him feel safe.

"Are you Jamie?" She smiled at him, taking in a deep breath. She felt like she had been running for hours, she had a short fight with Dan but she seemed alright. Jamie nodded, still hiding behind the hay. Sarah walked over to him, making sure that he was okay.

"It's okay, I'm friend of your dads. I'm a cop." Sarah said to him.

"A good cop?" Jamie asked, his voice a little raspy.

"The best cop their is." She said to him, making sure that he felt safe. She heard the door opening and they quickly ran behind the large hay. She placed her finger over her lips, showing that they have to be quiet. She couldn't hear Dan anymore, she would have to take the chance in run. "When I say go, you run for your life." She told him.

"Like their are zombies chasing after us?" Jamie asked her.

"Like their are millions of zombies chasing after us." Sarah told him, preparing him to run. She looked out and didn't see anyone. "Go." She said, they started to run but she felt something hard hit her. She looked up and Dan was standing over top of her. She looked for Jamie and he kept running like she told him to. She smiled a little because he was going to be safe. Sarah raised her foot and kicked Dan in the face. She quickly stood up and turned around to look at Dan. He was slowly getting up from the floor. "Do you really want to relive this episode? I kicked your ass last time." Sarah told him, she still had her gun in her back pocket but she felt like it was going to be a street fight.

"Stay away from Jamie!" Dan yelled, throwing his gun on the ground. This was really going to be a street fight but Sarah was ready for it.

"You never told me why you doing this." Sarah asked, circling around Dan. Dan lunged at her, giving her a kick to the stomach. Dan grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. He held her neck tightly.

"When I heard what Peyton was doing, I thought it would be perfect to help her. When Lucas is had his lowest point, I would swoop in and help him find them and I would be the perfect grandpa. He would let me see Jamie anytime I want." Dan smiled but then realized that all of that is gone now. Sarah understood why he was doing this. She punched in his face and gave him a roundhouse kick. She quickly got up and ran out of the barn. She heard gun shots behind her but she kept running. She could see Jamie ahead of her. "Jamie!" She yelled. "Jamie!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Jamie turned around and saw Sarah running towards her but could also see Dan in the far distance. Sarah stopped, seeing if Jamie was okay. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him like a worried mother. she looked behind them and could see Dan but suddenly he disappeared in the woods that was next to them. "We have to keep running, come on, Jamie." She said, they ran until they felt like their feet were sore. Jamie could see a car up ahead and could see two people standing there. "Those are your godparents,Nathan and Haley. They are going to keep you safe until I bring your parents back, okay?" She told him, she watched as Jamie ran into Nathan and Haley's arms. Sarah looked behind her but there was no sign of Dan. She showed herself to Nathan and Haley, she walked out of the woods. "You guys have to go." Sarah warned them. She turned around and started to run back into the woods, she stopped and noticed that she was lost. This was a weird place to leave. Dan slammed Sarah against the tree, almost breaking her back. Sarah coughed up blood, feeling her insides hurt.

"I just wanted my family." Dan told her, Sarah looked up at the gun that was pointed towards her and he shot her in her stomach. Sarah took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

"I said shoot him!" Peyton yelled, suddenly she heard a noise from within the house. She looked back and told Jake to go handle it. Jake turned around and listened to what Peyton was saying to him. All he wanted to do was turn around and just say that he couldn't do this anymore but sooner or later, she would find him and take his daughter away from him. Jake walked up stairs, holding the gun in his hand. He was never going to shoot Brooke but he was going to scare her. He just wanted to scare her and let them be safe. Everyone knows that he's involved and now they are going to take his child away from him.

"Brooke?" He called out, he walked out into the balcony and saw the ocean and rocks below. He looked even closer and could see Peyton talking to Lucas about shooting Tyler. This wasn't his part, he had enough, he was going to turn around and find his kid and walk out. Jake turned around and Brooke was standing in front of him with a knife in her hand. She had tears in her eyes, she looked ruined and not Brooke Davis. He pointed the knife at him, she seemed angry.

"Lucas trusted you, we trusted you...you were one of our close friends." Brooke growled, Jake nodded. He could have told her that he was wrong about choosing Peyton over them but Brooke wouldn't care. "You put my child in danger." She said to him, she took a step forward. Jake quickly dropped the gun on the ground.

"Just let me go. I only did this to keep my daughter safe." Jake promised her, he just wanted to leave. "I'll never show my face again...please, just let us leave." He begged her, Brooke thought for a second. She felt a little sorry for him. "Please." He begged, Brooke dropped the knife and let him through. Before Jake left, he turned around and looked at her. She had this look in her eyes, this murdering look in her eyes. She was smarter than everyone could ever know. She knew things from adapting to New York. She knew had to take care of herself.

"Be careful." Jake told her. He turned around and that was the last time that he showed his face in Tree Hill ever again. Brooke picked up the gun and pointed up to the sky. She paused for one moment, rethinking about her plan. She wanted to know if she was really up for it, if she really wanted to do this and she did. She was going to fight back. She looked up at the sky and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and it echoed. Peyton looked up and could see Brooke running away from the balcony.

"Damn it, why can't she just die?" Peyton said to herself. She handed the gun to Derek, she stared into his eyes to make sure that he could hear her clearly. "I want Tyler dead, even if you have to do it yourself." Peyton demanded and walked off. Derek turned around pointed the gun at Tyler but kept his eyes on Lucas. Lucas and Tyler gave each other a look, they wanted to make sure that they have the same idea in their head.

"She's using you..." Tyler told Derek, Derek looked at him and didn't say a word. "She wants you to do her dirty work and for what?" Tyler asked him. He really wanted to know why Derek was doing this. "She doesn't love you and if you think you have a chance with her then your wrong." Tyler said coldy. "She wants Lucas...She's doing all of this for Lucas." Tyler wanted to make sure that Derek understood why Peyton was doing this.

"She loves me." Derek tried to say, he wasn't even sure if he did. Derek stepped back and pointed the gun at Tyler.

"Derek, don't!" Lucas yelled at him. "Derek!" Lucas yelled, trying to get his attention. Derek turned around and untied Lucas and placed the gun in his hand. Derek pushed Lucas in front of Tyler.

"Shoot him." Derek whispered, but Lucas just stood there. Derek raised Lucas' hands up and pointed the gun at Tyler. "Shoot him." Derek said again but Lucas just stood there. Tyler looked the most afraid but then he remembered his mom. The memories that he had with her and he felt okay with dying. He would just see her again.

"It's okay." Tyler said to Lucas.

"Shoot 'em!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shoot him!" Derek quickly took the gun from his hands and shot Tyler in the chest. Tyler fell back into the pool and he was gone. Derek stood there for a moment, wondering if he actually shot a cop. He was going to jail for the rest of his life. Derek felt a sharp pain his head and he fell over. Lucas stood over top of his and quickly grabbed the gun. Lucas ran off, trying to find Brooke.

* * *

Peyton held the gun tightly to her hand, she wasn't going to hesitate when she sees Brooke. She looked upstairs but Brooke wasn't there. She suddenly heard a noise in the basement where she was hiding Lucas. Peyton opened the door and it was pitch black. Peyton turned on the light but it dimmed down a little. Peyton held her gun up, ready for anything that Brooke has for her.

"Brooke," Peyton smiled, walking down the steps. "Brooke?" Peyton asked her, she turned around to see who was behind her and it was Brooke. Brooke pushed Peyton, she came tumbling down the stairs and the gun left her hand. Brooke quickly ran down there and climbed on top of Peyton and started to punch her in the face. She wasn't going to show her mercy. Brooke couldn't stop and she didn't want to. Peyton grabbed one of Brooke's hand and pushed her off. "So much fight for a little girl..." Peyton licked the blood from her lips. "You know, you actually had me fooled. You did. I have to give it to you, great lie." Peyton raised her eyebrows. "But you won't leave this place alive." Peyton smirked.

"I will, you wont." Brooke said to her, Peyton looked down at the ground and thought that she can reach for the gun. Peyton lunged for the gun but Brooke was already gone. Peyton quickly followed her up the stairs when she heard a gun shot. She didn't stop running and saw Brooke on the balcony. Brooke was going to throw the both of them down into the rocks. She wasn't going to let Peyton hurt her family anymore. "This is the end Peyton. This is it." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"No, this is the end for you." Peyton told her.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, trying to search for her. He ran upstairs and saw Peyton pointing the gun at Brooke. "Brooke!" He ran into the balcony but stopped.

"Don't come any closer or I'll blow her brains out!" Peyton cried, trying to hold back the tears. It became silent. "It was just supposed to be a easy life. You and me, just us. I didn't want any of this to happen." Peyton cried, still pointing the gun at Brooke. Lucas could tell that they got into a fight because Brooke's nose was bleeding and Peyton's eye was bruised. "It was just supposed to be you and me." Peyton said to her. "Until she came and ruined it all!" Peyton yelled. "It was You! It was always you!" Peyton yelled, Brooke looked over at Lucas. Peyton was going to shoot her. Lucas watched as Peyton slowly tried to pull the trigger. Brooke could do it, she could tackle Peyton and Lucas would be okay. Brooke looked over at Lucas about say her last words until...

"I love you." Lucas said to Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked him, wondering what he was going to do. Lucas lunged at Peyton and they fell off the balcony, Lucas quickly grabbed on hold of the wood that made the balcony a balcony. Brooke quickly looked down and felt the wood about to break. If the wood breaks, then they will fall. "Lucas!" Brooke yelled, trying to grab a hold of him but couldn't reach. Derek quickly ran up and grabbed a hold of Lucas but he was slipping. Derek felt the weight, he wondered why Lucas was so heavy. Lucas looked down and he still had Peyton in his hand. If they fell then they would die in the water. Peyton still had the gun in her hand.

"Let go of the gun, Peyton." Lucas told her, she looked up at him and didn't know what to say. "Let go of the gun or I'll let of you." Lucas warned her. Peyton let go of the gun and stared up at him. She felt as though that it was all over.

"Did you ever love me?" Peyton asked him. There was a pause with Lucas but he could see the desperate look on her face.

"Yea, of course." Lucas said honestly. Peyton started to released her hands but she had this slight smile on her face. "Peyton, no. Peyton." Lucas tried to say.

"I love you, Lucas. Forgive me." Peyton released her hand from his.

"No!" Lucas yelled as she fell into the rocky ocean.

"Oh my god." Brooke said with tears in her eyes. Lucas tried to see Peyton but she was gone forever. Lucas looked up, Brooke tried to reach him but he was too far down but Derek tried to hold on.

"Just hold on, Lucas." Derek said to him. Lucas was trying to hold on but he realized that he couldn't, that his fingers were slipping.

"I love you." Lucas told Brooke, saying good-bye.

"Lucas." Brooke called out his name.

"I love you so much," He smiled at her, happy that she was alive. "I'm so glad that I meet someone like you." Lucas smiled at her. "I'm happy that we have our son...I'm happy that he has someone like you." Lucas swallowed, he looked up at Brooke and just stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Lucas, I can't...hold...on." Derek warned him, feeling him slipping.

"I love you too." Brooke said to him. That's all Lucas wanted to hear. He actually thought it was the first time that they said it out loud.

"When I finally saw you...I swear to God that was the best day of my life. It will always be the best day of my life." Lucas suddenly slipped form Derek's hand.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled. Lucas could feel the wind brushing against his hair as he fell. Then, he felt someone yank him and the ground stopped coming towards him. He looked up and Tyler was holding him from falling down. Lucas smiled at him, happy to see his face. Tyler quickly pulled up Lucas and helped him inside the house.

"I thought you were dead." Lucas told Tyler. Tyler unbuttoned his shirt and showed the bulletproof vest.

"A cops best friend." Tyler smiled tiredly. Lucas felt Brooke leap into his arms, she was kissing him all over his face. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Lucas told her.

"I love you too." Brooke said back.

* * *

Dan stood in front of Nathan, Haley and Jamie. He pointed the gun at his sons face, with tears in his eyes. He had been standing there for hours, trying to decide if he should kill them.

"It's all over, dad. It's over." Nathan said to him. Haley made Jamie hide behind her. She didn't know why Dan was doing this.

"Just let it go, you have no reason to be here." Haley said to him.

"You won't let me see my grandchildren, what am I supposed to do?" Dan asked them. "I'm sorry." He said to Jamie and then he looked up at Nathan and Haley. This was all his fault. Dan dropped the gun on ground and dropped to his knees.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lunges. Lucas was close behind but he could barely catch up. "Jamie!" Brooke yelled. Jamie heard his name being called and could hear his mother's voice.

"Mom?!" Jamie yelled back. Brooke appeared out of the woods and saw her son standing with Haley.

"Oh my god, Jamie." Brooke broke down, running into her sons arms. She quickly picked Jamie up and squeezed him tightly. She took in his scent and never wanted to let go. She felt someone warm behind her and it was Lucas. She turned around and they hugged like a family. They were together again. Brooke looked up at him, she had enough of this place. "Let's get out of here." Brooke said to him.

* * *

Tyler watched as Brooke and Lucas ran off, Sarah was leaning against the tree that she was slammed against. Blood was running out of her mouth. This was going to be her last moments but she cried. She had tears in her eyes and her wall was torn down.

"Is Jamie safe? Is he okay?" Sarah said, running out of breath. Tyler looked at her wound, it was bad.

"Why aren't you wearing your vest?" Tyler asked, trying not to cry.

"Back at home, on the couch." Sarah huffed. Tyler chuckled. "You did good...you did amazing." Sarah smiled at him. Tyler didn't want her to die but he could see it coming. He could see the life flash before her eyes. It scared him that he might not get the proper goodbye.

"Thanks, partner. You didn't do so bad yourself." Tyler complimented her.

"What...happened to your mother...isn't your fault. It was never your fault...I just wanted you to know that." Sarah coughed up blood.

"Your my everything." Tyler admitted.

"Oh, so when I'm dying...you finally tell me." Sarah rolled her eyes. Tyler laughed, this was perfect.

"You've saved a little kids life." Tyler smiled.

"You saved a family." Sarah smiled. "You save people Tyler, you are nothing like your father...have a talk with him...tell him how you really feel. I'm sure he feels the same." Sarah told him.

"You were the best partner I've ever had." Tyler kissed her hand.

"I'm the only partner you've ever had." Sarah chuckled. "Make sure that family sticks with each other." Sarah smiled.

"I promise." Tyler promised her.

"Okay." Was the last words that Sarah said, she seemed so peaceful like she just went to sleep. In that moment, Tyler let his tears out. He let everything out.


End file.
